Aijō no Kyuuketsuki
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: NightWalkerIY Xover. After being forced to her time, Kagome was never able to see her friends from the Sengoku era again. Months later, she and Souta lost everything they had known after their mother and Jí-chan were killed by a NightBreed.Pairing inside
1. Prologue Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Night Walker: Midnight Detective. These anime series belong to their rightful creators. The only things I own are the plot and some OCs that may appear.

AN: Remembering one of my favorite vampire anime- "Nightwalker: Midnight Detective", and looking over what Xovers I knew of with Inuyasha, I decided to make one of my own but it will be with Kagome taking the place of one if my most hated characters, Riho Yamazaki.

I don't know if it's because of her infatuation with Shido or if it's because she acts more childish than her age, but I just don't like her. So to make this fic work for me, I decided to have Kagome take her place in the Nightwalker series. With this, Kagome could be more down to earth attitude and also much more mature about Shido and Yayoi's relationship and not act as naïve about it. So to put it simple, in this fic, Riho's parents were never killed by a night breed and she never met Shido or Yayoi or Guni.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): NightWalker/Inuyasha

Pairings: Shido/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Yayoi/Shippó

Summary: After being forced to her time, Kagome was never able to see her friends from the Sengoku Jidai again. A month later, She and Souta lost everything they had owned after their mother and grandfather were killed by a Night-breed. Now… three months after their deaths and Souta now starting Junior and Kagome in her second year in high school, Kagome encounters someone who is in need of her talents. Will Kagome finally feel that she can be of use to her home era? And will she also be able to find the love she had always so deeply desired?

* * *

_**Prologue Night:  
Silent Comfort Under An Umbrella **_

The day was cool but dreary with showers coming down heavily while turning off and on all day. What made it drearier was that it was a Sunday… and it was the date anniversary of Kagome's mother and grandfather's deaths.

The young miko stared at the family headstone of her family's grave in a cemetery that was located none too far from her small apartment she shared with her younger brother, Souta on the weekends when he visited her.

It all started about six months ago when she came home after finally defeating Naraku… it was a bit late with a cloudy night sky and Kagome was so excited to tell her family the good news about her staying home for good until she walked in and smelled the scent of blood. She was immediately on edge at knowing something was off. Once she started to walk through her home, her footsteps soft and soundless… she went to the living room first to find splatters of blood on the floor and some of the walls before looking into her grandfather's room. She found him… but he was on the ground, covered in his blood.

Kagome quickly went to his side with fear and worry and checked his pulse but found none. He was dead.

The miko started to get worried and started to look for her mother. When she found her in the kitchen/dining area, her mother was much like her grandfather but was lying on her back with a look of pain and terror on her face. What made Kagome almost sob and release her tears was her mother opened chest and stomach which was missing her heart as well as her intestines and other innards. Kagome kneeled next to her before closing her mother's opened terrified eyes.

Not too far from her mother's body… not even their family cat, Buyo was spared.

This made Kagome clench her eyes closed, tightly to stop her tears from flowing and bit her lip almost hard to stop herself from releasing a grieving sob.

As Kagome started to wonder what happened her brother, she faintly heard some muffled sobs out in the hall… coming from the small closet under the stairs. Strange thing was… she didn't feel a presence…

Walking into the hall, she carefully made her way closer to the closet before she rested her hand on the doorknob and heard a gasp. After a pause, a terrified yell spilled from the enclosed space when she opened the door. Inside… Kagome found her younger brother; Souta huddled into a small corner with a frightened tear streaked face and shaking like a leaf clinging to its branch in the autumn breeze. Seeing that his sister was finally home unharmed, if a little dirty with dirt, grim, and bits of old blood, relief swept through Souta as he threw himself into Kagome's arms.

He started to cry into her stomach, saying how scared he was and thought that he would never see her again.

Kagome hugged her brother tightly while saying that everything was okay. Once she was sure that he had calmed down some, she asked him if he knew what happened to mom and grandpa…

Her younger sibling started to shake again and muttered that he didn't know. All he could remember was that their mother told him to run and hide. While hiding in the closet under the stairs, all he could hear were the agonized and terrified screams of their mother and grandfather. After that, he heard nothing but something walking/slithering around the house and past his hiding place. Because he was so scared of what could probably still be in the house and waiting for him, he never left the closet even to go to the bathroom.

Kagome understood his fear but wondered how the intruder missed him hiding… then after a while, she sensed it…

It was Shiori… the little bat hanyou's soul that was within Souta. This made her realize that her younger brother was Shiori's reincarnation and because the little bat hanyou was able to erect barriers.

Her brother- due to his fear- had somehow subconsciously erected a barrier around himself to hide his presence from who or whatever came into their home. Hearing a noise upstairs, Kagome looked down at her brother and asked him to hide in the closet a little longer as she looked around the house to make sure it was safe and made him promise not to leave his spot even if he heard a noise.

Souta looked up at his sister with frightened eyes before nodding his head and went back to huddling in the closet to wait for his sister's return… hopefully safe and alive.

After gently closing the door, Kagome steadily stood as she drew her sword, which she received as a gift from Sesshoumaru before facing Naraku, and quietly made her way up the stairs, cloaking her presence. After she made it to the top of the stairs, she heard someone come in through the front door. Before they could see her, Kagome hid around the corner next to the staircase.

She heard a soft noise that sounded like it came from a gun… something that she remembered whenever her father cleaned his gun when he was alive and worked for the metropolitan police. A female voice then spoke, "Looks clear so far…" another set of feet walked in the door as the woman who spoke walked to the living area… most likely caught sight of her grandfather's body. "The grandfather's dead…"

The second pair of feet could be heard walking to the kitchen/dining area before Kagome heard a man speak, "His daughter's dead as well… same with the family cat…"

The woman could be heard walking to where the man was located. Kagome looked around the corner and saw a glimpse of long blue hair before it disappeared into the kitchen/dining before the said woman spoke, "Could we have been too late?"

"I don't think so." The male spoke before a small but slight alto voice spoke, "Yeah. There's a large school bag at the door filled with camping gear and toiletries, so the daughter of the family may have just returned from a trip and may still be alive or been possessed by the Night Breed. And I don't see her brother's body anywhere."

At first, Kagome thought that she counted wrong but sensed that there was a smaller mystical being with the man and the woman.

"I also don't see their bodies down here either. They may be still alive or their bodies are upstairs." Kagome heard the man say.

"I'll check first. I also don't sense the Night Breed anywhere in the house, so he may have left already." The small voice spoke before she heard the trio agree to check upstairs.

Not wanting them to catch her yet, Kagome silently and quickly made her way down the hall to her room where she could sense the thing that killed her family, but not quick enough since the owner of the small voice gave a surprised cry while telling the other two she was still alive.

Then some sort of dark grotesque creature came out of her room and came at her. But with her sword drawn, Kagome struck at its waist with one clean stroke.

Unfortunately it regenerated and tried to attack her again but was stopped when the blue-haired woman shot it in the back and through the chest.

It momentarily looked back at the one who shot it before turning to Kagome.

Now that she was able to get a better look at it, Kagome could see that it looked like a very misshapen mix of a hairless bat, snake, and kappa. Its mouth and claws, as well as its chest and stomach were also covered in blood- the blood of her family. Kagome's grip on her sword tightened as her eyes hardened with contained rage and her power was fused with her blade.

The creature tried to run through her so it could escape through the window behind her but she wasn't going to let that happen. Quicker than it could react, the miko sliced it's head off. Her energy, purifying it to dust before it could even bleed, let alone touch the floor.

That last thing she remembered was running past trio who came into her house and down the stairs to where her brother was hiding. After she had him in her arms, she passed out from everything that has happened.

When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed with Souta sitting at her bedside, telling her how relieved he was that she was awake. Her uncle and aunt from her father's side, who were also there, said that she had been out for a couple of days with the doctors saying that it was probably due to trauma.

After the doctors had checked her saying that she seemed fine but to make sure, they'd like to keep there for a night or two, Souta said that the man and woman, who came to the house after mom, grandpa, and Buyo were killed, had come by the day before to visit and asked a couple of questions. Not only that but the man left a bouquet of white lilies and roses. As proof, they were put in a vase filled with water on the wide windowsill of the hospital room.

Once she was out of the hospital, her uncle and aunt said that they'd be more than happy to let her and Souta stay with them but Kagome said that for Souta's safety, she'll stay in a small apartment until she's mentally well enough to go back to the shrine. At first they protested but after hearing her story and logic as to why she wanted to live alone, they agreed to let only Souta stay with them while letting him visit her on the weekends and holidays/vacations.

Souta also understood why she decided this and agreed to do as she asked. It was really obvious that Kagome was looking out for him and wanted him to be safe.

Now… six months later after her family's funeral and after moving into a small two-bedroom apartment that was set not too far from the shrine, Kagome was kneeling in the rain in front of the Higurashi family tombstone. The rain didn't seem to bother her, nor did she mind the stranger who was silently watching her from under the umbrella he had over himself.

Shido was walking along the streets with Guni hidden in his hair before heading back to his office when he saw a familiar face walk into the cemetery. It was the girl who took care of the Night Breed that was killing off all shrine and temple-keeping families from six months ago.

During that span of time, he wondered how she and her younger brother were doing after he and his partner; Yayoi had visited them at the hospital. After seeing that the girl was still unconscious at the time, he bought some flowers- white lilies and roses for her as a get well gift while Yayoi questioned the boy about what had happened.

Ever since he saw the girl take care of the Night Breed on her own, Shido couldn't stop thinking about her. Despite that she was truly human, she looked so deadly when she finished off that Night Breed with her sword, especially with that angery fire in her deep blue eyes.

Not knowing why, Shido crossed the street to follow the girl into the cemetery. When he found her, she was getting soaked to the bone, kneeling in front of her family grave.

As Shido watched her, Guni peeked out from her hiding place behind the vampire's neck, hidden by his hair. After a while, the pastel green-skinned pixie urged Shido to offer the girl their umbrella to keep her from getting any more wet than she was. Shido did so without complaint and walk toward where Kagome was kneeling and leaned the umbrella over her head to get her out of the rain as he started to get soaked.

Kagome felt that the rain had stopped beating against her being despite that she knew it was still raining. Feeling two presences behind her, she slowly turned to see a man dressed in a gray-black trench, a white scarf that rested around his shoulders, and sunglasses. Kagome also noticed that he had long lavender hair that reached to his knees and was held back in a low ponytail by a ribbon. She also saw that he was pale and his aura seemed dark but wasn't evil… kinda like how the Shichintai (The Seven Men Group) was when they were revived by Naraku and the shards of the jewel.

A silence passed between them before Kagome mutely stood and turned to the stranger. After faintly sensing a familiar aura… the same as the pixie she had sensed at her home six months before, Kagome knew that this was the man who tried to help her and her brother, as well as the same man who left those flowers when she was at the hospital.

She turned her gaze to the ground before taking a step forward and resting her forehead against the man's strong lithe chest. And as if reading her mind in wanting to be held, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. With her voice still raw from crying earlier that morning, Kagome only released her tears without a sound.

They stayed that way until Kagome heard the man speak, "Let's get you home… before you get sick. I'll walk you there."

With a nod of her head, they left the cemetery to Kagome's small apartment that, Shido noticed, wasn't too far from where the shrine was located.

On the way, they had found a small kitten that was black with a white crescent moon on its chest and had blue eyes like Kagome's. Unable to bear seeing the kitten homeless and getting soaked in the rain while mewing helplessly, the miko picked the kitten up and took it home with her. She muttered to herself that she wasn't trying to replace Buyo even though she really missed her over weighted cat.

But she decided that if wasn't able to find a good home for the kitten then she'd take care of it.

After Kagome and Shido made it to her apartment, Shido made a move to leave but was stopped when he heard the most sad heart wrenching voice he heard say, "Please… stay? If only for a while?"

Shido looked back at the girl and saw how much she didn't want to be alone despite her new little house mate in her arms. Unable to say no to such a face, Shido agreed to stay for a while.

Once Kagome unlocked her apartment and let themselves in, Shido couldn't help but feel like this was only the beginning for them… the beginning of a friendship that the lavender haired vampire didn't know of or could stop.

* * *

New Xover, with two of my favorite anime. Hope you guys enjoy it. And remember that Kagome is going to be taking Riho's place in the NightWalker Series. Also this is a bit of a trial fic more than anything because I remember this chapter was still unfinished and I had started watching NightWalker: Midnight Detective again after some time.

Hope you guys review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. And Flamers with your flames, if you don't like this then you can take a hike and not bother giving me anything of what you think.


	2. 1st Night Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or NightWalker: Midnight Detective. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: For those of you who reviewed my prologue, I'd like to thank you for your support and encouragement to write more for this. And YAY! I'm so happy to see and hear that there ARE Riho-haters out there! I'M NOT ALONE!

Also, I'd like to make a note that I had missed when I first started this fic. The NightWalker series had taken place in Yokohama when I had thought that it was in Tokyo. So to make this a bit easier for some readers, as well as myself, Let's say that Kagome moved to Yokohama to finish school while also for her brother's safety. Souta lives with their aunt and uncle in Kyoto. And while the Higurashi siblings are living in different parts of Japan, some close family friends offered to take care of the shrine until they returned.

Sorry about all that. It's been a very long time since I had seen NightWalker and I guess I had forgotten some things about it, minus the main characters' names.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**1st Night:  
Night's Visitor Part 1**

A silent sigh could be heard from Kagome as she continued to read a book she got from Souta on his last visit with her. It was a book on the occult with myths, legends, and stories from around the world, but mostly from the European region. She had already read about werewolves and was on the vampire section.

As a matter of fact, Kagome got really interested in these creatures but had to admit most of the things they had written about them seemed a bit farfetched to just plain ridiculous… not that she had ever met a real vampire before, let alone sensed the presence of one before but still it didn't hurt to read about them.

Like she had told herself many times… if there was such things as demons running amuck from the past to the present, the existence of vampires and such was pretty close to being a possibility.

The miko then felt someone looking over her shoulder and slowly turned to see who it was but wasn't prepared to find a handsome face so close to hers. It almost made her jump out of her seat. Not to mention she almost choked on a piece of pocky she was chewing on.

After catching her breath, she gave a half-hearted glare at the man who owned the office she was currently in before saying, "Christ, Shido-san! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The said man just chuckled before apologizing, "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. But you looked like you were really caught up in what you were reading. I was just curious as to what it was. Not anything that's full of smut, I hope…"

A faint blush appeared in Kagome's cheeks as she stared at the man in front of her, trying to think over her word carefully.

About seven months had passed since that night when Shido had met Kagome at the cemetery where her family's grave was located and the vampire had to admit that he had come to enjoy Kagome's company as well as her calming presence.

At first she looked so miserable with the thought of never seeing her family again and only being able to see her younger brother on weekend breaks and holidays, as well as summer vacation. But as time passed with him visiting her, she slowly began to open up and started acting like a normal teenager who had a much more mature view of the world and what's going on around her.

Sometimes he thought about asking her how she destroyed the night breed that killed her family but decided against it because it could have been something she did subconsciously and had no recollection of. Not to mention the memory of her family would make her depressed again.

Shido had grown to love her soft sweet smiles and everything else about her. She was innocent but not naïve when it came to innuendos and double meanings that he would usually say when his partner Yayoi was around. As a matter of fact, she would usually come up with a witty comment that would make him blush or make his male pride deflate.

But he didn't mind. That was one of the many things he found interesting about Kagome.

Although… deep down… he really did find Kagome to be attractive even though she usually wore her school that was actually the boys' uniform or something that made her appear to be a feminine-looking boy sometimes. It was on rare occasions that Kagome would dress in female attire, like dresses or skirts. And when she did, it was usually for her part-time job at a small club, working as a singer/entertainer of sorts.

(No, Kagome doesn't work at a strip joint. She's not old enough for that… even if she was, I wouldn't make Kagome do pole dances and lap dances in front of old geezers just for money.)

Back to the subject…

Kagome looked at Shido for a while before telling him, "I'm reading a book that my little brother gave me on his last visit. It's a book on creatures of the occult, like werewolves and vampires."

Shido stiffened for a moment, Kagome noticed. Sure, she had known that Shido wasn't human but not sure what he was exactly. His aura was dark but not evil and it didn't quite have the same feel as a demon whether they were lower-classed or high-classed. Despite her knowledge in knowing that he wasn't human, Kagome never bothered to ask him because it wasn't her place to ask such a thing. Not to mention that she felt he would tell her on his own someday, when he felt that it was necessary.

As Shido was about to ask why she was reading such a book, a knock came from the door.

Once Kagome had put her bookmark where she last read, she walked over to the door and opened it to let Yayoi in.

"Shido-san, Yayoi-san's here." Kagome spoke, noticing that the detective was at his desk again with his top hat over his eyes like he was lounging.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. Could you make us a couple of coffees, please?"

"Sure."

After Kagome walked into the kitchenette to make the coffee, looking over the blends she had bought for the office, Kagome didn't really hear the majority of what was said but as she was about to bring in the coffee on a tray, she heard Yayoi speak in a bit of a flirty voice, "Well, don't get me wrong, I didn't come here to coach you in road safety."

Kagome saw the older woman move to sit on the desk, one leg crossed over the other, leaning toward Shido to wrap her slim arms around his neck after she asked, "You don't think I'd pay you a visit for that, hmm?"

"If it's bedroom coaching you're after, I'll oblige anytime." They way Shido said this in a suggestive way made Kagome almost want to laugh at how ironically he sounded like Miroku… minus him groping every pretty girl in sight and asking them to bare his children.

But Yayoi replied in a flirting yet teasing way, "Thanks for the offer but I'll politely decline."

Not wanting to hear anymore cliché or corny pickup lines before she laughed her ass off, Kagome politely cleared her throat to catch their attention. The older pair looked like they were caught doing something taboo as the miko spoke with Yayoi sitting up straight, "Here are your coffees."

To Shido, Kagome looked like she was angry about something he was doing with Yayoi with how blank her face looked and the unreadable emotion in her eyes.

He nervously let out a laugh as Kagome gently set the two coffees on his desk as she looked toward Yayoi. Crap, it looked like she was giving his partner a deadly leer.

It wasn't that Kagome had anything against Yayoi. She actually liked the older woman and found her to be pretty fun when she wasn't working. She also admired the older woman's beauty and charm combined with her fiery attitude.

The miko also understood that her and Shido's relationship was just one of very close friends who playfully flirt and such but that didn't stop the both of them from messing with Shido in thinking that a cat-fight would breakout in his office.

Yayoi took a sip of her coffee before looking toward Kagome with a smile that Shido mistook for one that meant Yayoi was accepting any challenge that Kagome threw at her when it came to the vampiric detective.

The older woman adored the little miko and grew to see her as a tomboyish little sister of sorts. She even went so far as to teach her how to use a gun so that she could have first hand knowledge about them and how they worked. But like Kagome, Yayoi couldn't help but play along in messing with Shido a bit in thinking two fine and attractive ladies were gonna fight over him.

Feeling uneasy of the atmosphere that was really all in his head, Shido stood from his seat and spoke nervously as he rested a hand on Yayoi's shoulder, "Uh, Come on, Yayoi, let's get to work."

And with that, Kagome walked back to the kitchenette with her head held high. Once she was completely in the kitchenette, she tried her best to muffle her giggles and laughs.

'Shido-san is so easy to mess with… it's hard to resist.' The miko thought as she tried to calm down.

Back in the office area, Shido scratched the side of his head in a confused yet relieved way before Guni popped out of her hiding place in Shido's hair, behind her neck saying, "What a kiss-ass you are, Shido! You're a sorry excuse of a man!"

"Guni!"

Not really bothering in wanting to listen to Guni and Shido's banter and wanting to get back to the case, Yayoi spoke to get Shido's attention as she looked at the report in her hand, "What troubles me about the crash is the driver who caused it." She then handed the report to Shido, "Look at him. Just like a mummy. In fact, none of the bodies had a drop of blood left… none that the forensics could detect anyway."

The picture in the report of the deceased driver really did look like a mummy but looked fresh. All in all, just skin and bones as the body lay in a hospital bed.

"No blood?" Shido asked as Guni spoke, "I see. That's why the NOS got involved."

Yayoi walked away from Shido's desk before turning to him, "There are also reports of monster sightings." After she took a seat in on of the armchairs of the room, she continued, "Even the coroners are spooked by their own vampire theory. You know how that goes."

Shido had already made his way to her and sat next to her while holding one of her hands before speaking, "Sure I do. But I expect you to treat me to a big feast in exchange." He helped her up before resting his hands on her waist while Yayoi rested her hands on his shoulders, before she replied, "It would be my pleasure! So shall we…?"

Kagome saw the whole thing and couldn't help but roll her eyes thinking they play "Lovers" far too much as they looked like they were about to kiss. But then again, you're as young as you feel… even though Kagome could tell that Shido was quite old. Not physically- Hell no! It was more like his soul felt old, more than anything.

The miko then started to think, 'Big feast… it doesn't sound like he implying on human food. And it sure as hell ain't sex since he doesn't see Yayoi that way.'

Her muses were cut short when Yayoi spoke, "So that's the story." And then spoke out to Kagome while she and Shido head out the door, "Kagome-chan, I'm going to borrow Shido-san for the night."

The miko caught the double meaning in that and had to shake her head with a grin before Shido spoke with a smile in his voice, "Well, that's it then. Don't forget to lock up the office before you leave."

"Alright, just be careful." Kagome said as she made her way to get the coffee cups and before shut the door behind him and Yayoi.

While Kagome made a mental note to get supper and cat food on the way home and was cleaning the cups and stacking the papers that Shido had received from Yayoi, outside the said vampire looked back at the windows that belonged to his office.

Guni sighed at the man's behavior and said, "Don't worry, Shido. She's a tough kid, she'll be fine on her way home." The pixie could tell that the vampire took a liking to the teenaged shrine maiden even after he started to do everything he could to make sure she was okay, despite that he did everything he could to keep his distance in order to make sure night breeds wouldn't go after her again.

With that, Shido got into the passenger side of Yayoi's car before his partner drove them off to where the night breed had been sighted.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Later that night, while Shido and Yayoi were driving through a tunnel, hoping to lure the night breed out. After Yayoi made a comment about catching bigger fish, the detective leaned over while grabbing a hold of the wheel and saying suggestively, "Enough investigating. I'm starved. I'd like to get a bite to eat, if you don't mind?" To make a point, he somehow made the back of the driver's seat fall back so that Yayoi was lying down. And the vampire did this while she was STILL driving.

The blue-haired woman gasped, "Watch it! Your reward comes after the case has been solved. That was the deal!"

"Relax, it's all right. I won't hurt you." Shido said before he made Yayoi gasp as he bit into her neck.

As the detective was have his meal and Yayoi was writhing in ecstasy, the pricey red car started to accelerate and was about to almost crash into a truck that seemed to be carrying gas or some type of chemical. Guni came out of her hiding place before looking over the dashboard and gave cry while yelling, "GEH! Shido, watch the road! The road!" She made a move to brace herself for the crash that was about to come but Shido turned the wheel to the right and drove around the truck, not once lifting his head from his meal as Yayoi was lost in the pleasure that came when a vampire drank from it's willing victim.

After giving a sigh of relief, Guni turned toward Shido who was still feed before asking in an almost deadpanned voice, "Where did you learn a stunt like that?"

"It's a fruit of my life experience." Shido answered almost smugly.

As Shido continued to drink from Yayoi's neck, stray thought wandered to the front of his mind, making him absently wonder what Kagome's blood would taste like if he drank from her… and if he did, what would her reaction be…

He could almost see it- even hear it.

Kagome lying on her back, neck exposed to him. Her hair fanned out among the white silk sheets and pillows of her bed. And as he would bite down and drink, she would gasp with what would sound like pleasurable mew as she writhed underneath him. The feel of her fingers brushing through his hair as he pulled her closer to himself…

He thanked the presence of the night breed closing in for interrupting those thoughts. Despite that he often wondered about those thoughts, Shido had no desire to act out those thoughts.

And right now, as Yayoi sat upright, dealing with the night breed that was on their tail was top priority.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Later that morning, Shido had made it back to the office slightly tired after being exposed to the early morning sun.

Out of the night breed encounter, Yayoi's pricey sports car was totaled and was in need of repairs. The longhaired woman was pissed when the night breed trashed it. She was so pissed that she shot the night breed with two silver-coated bullets to the torso.

After that, it tried to outrun them but Shido easily caught up with it while materializing his blood into a sword after biting his finger. As he and the night breed were at a standoff, the early morning sun rose over the buildings and onto the road they were on. When the night breed started to feel the burning pain of the sun burning its weak skin, Shido tried to get the sunlight out of his eyes as the night breed took the opportunity to take possession of a pigeon that few in to rest it's weary wings and escaped to safety to where it can recover from the wounds it received.

And right now, back at his office, the detective vampire was resting with his top hat covering his eyes.

That was how Kagome had found him when she came by to tell him the news about her being able to skip to her senior year of high school.

It seemed that the teachers noticed how hard she had been working and decided to test her knowledge. After the test was finished, they deducted that she was eligible to start her senior year and graduate early. But they also advised that she could take the week off since the senior class was on a class trip in Tokyo.

After she had closed the door behind her, she started to hear Shido grunt in his sleep. Turning toward him, she made her way to where he sat… his head thrashed to one side, making his top hat fall of his head. Once she was close to the desk, she saw that he started to hold his head with both hands as if he was in pain before he woke up, breathing deeply in a cold sweat… like he had just experienced a nightmare.

A dream of Shido's sire, Cain and his old promises of eternity haunted Shido, making him wake up. After catching his breath a bit, his eyes met the worried expression of Kagome's face who was dressed in a bell-sleeved blouse and mid-thigh skirt- an outfit he remembered her wearing a couple of times when she was going to work.

His silent admiration was cut short when Kagome asked, "Are you okay, Shido-san?"

"Kagome-chan… what about your classes?" Shido really didn't want to talk about his dream (nightmare, really) with Kagome, especially when it revealed his secret about being a vampire.

"The school board lit me have a week off since they deducted, after giving me a test, that I was eligible enough to move onto my senior year. And the senior class is on a class trip in Tokyo and won't be back in a week." Kagome said with a smile.

Shido couldn't help but feel proud of Kagome after she told him the news. He guessed that she would be spending the week working full time at her job so she could earn a little extra money for when her brother came over to visit again.

"That's great, Kagome-chan. I really am proud of you." Shido told her with a smile.

"I still have time before I start work at the club in setting up for a huge customer tonight, so I can make you some morning tea and then go. It won't take long." Kagome then made her way quickly to the kitchenette, asking while getting a mug and a teabag, "Are you sure that you're okay, Shido-san? You're looking a bit more pale than usual."

Shido smiled ruefully, knowing that Kagome was really observant, and answered, "Do I? I guess I pushed myself bit too far."

Kagome paused in what she was doing before peeking out of the doorway, staring at Shido with a raised brow, "Pushed your self too far, how?"

A chuckle sounded from the vampire before he explained while scratching his cheek almost sheepishly, "Not in that way. I meant I may be working a bit too hard with the cases that have been coming in lately."

"I see…" Kagome said with a bit of a chuckle before going back into the kitchenette. As she put the hot water on, she asked, "Um… you took an all-nighter for work yesterday, didn't you?"

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a very weak little demon staring at her looked like he was about to attack. It looked like a little troll with bat-wings- an evil little thing (Think of Guni but male and uglier) with an aura that matched its appearance. She wondered if Shido knew about his new little officemate but thought otherwise when she sensed that it was cloaking its presence. It came at her but she knock it aside with a flick of her wrist. The little bugger had somehow cut her before she purified it.

She inwardly hissed from the stinging pain and never noticed a couple drops of her blood land in the tea she was making as she heard Shido answer her question, "Yeah, it was an awful night. I lit the suspect in the highway attacks get away, got into an accident, and the cops lit me have it."

Shido, for some reason, always liked to talk about his work to Kagome. It seemed like she was always willing to lend an ear and listen to his problems, whether they were personal or have to do with his line of work in being a private detective.

After healing the wound she got from that little troll demon, Kagome's soft laugh sounded as she came out of the kitchenette with his tea saying, "Yikes! That had to be a pain."

"It was, a little." Shido laughed as Kagome set his tea on the desk as she said, "I made this tea blend myself. It should make you feel relaxed and wake you right up from anything you may be feeling. I hope that it makes you feel better." She then looked at her watch before cursing slightly, "Crap, I gotta get going before my boss grips at me even though I never told him that I'd start working full time for this week. Good luck with work, Shido-san." And with that, she left with a quick pace, shutting the office door behind her and running down the hall so she can at least catch a cab to work.

Shido looked at the steaming cup of tea before saying mostly to himself, "'Feel better'… huh?"

His gaze turned almost sad and disappointed. Sometimes he wished that he could be human again just so he could at least have a taste of Kagome's tea, since Yayoi always said that it was delicious. With a sigh, he picked up his top hat so he could set it over the cup but stopped when he saw a tiny drop of blood on the lip of the cup. Setting the hat aside, he picked the cup up and took a whiff of the china's contents. His eyes widened when he smelled the scent of blood within the tea and couldn't stop him self from tasting it.

The blood, to him as a vampire, made the tea taste sweet, much like virgin blood mixed with mildly sweet herbs.

'Is Kagome-chan catching on to my secret?' he wondered as he toward the door Kagome just left through.

* * *

A little more than 4 pages! AND ALL IN ONE DAY!

Hope that everybody enjoyed that. It went over about half of the first episode of the NightWalker series. Part 2 of this will be up next when I get around to updating it. But right now, I'll be updating "Cross Dress For Love" next like I had promised DeathNoteMaker, since she updated her own NightWalker/IY Xover and another favorite Xover Story of mine.

Please review it would really be appreciated. Without those, then no updates. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. And flamers with their flames can take a hike because I don't want to hear your crap about how "horrible" the story was to you.


	3. 1st Night Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or NightWalker: Midnight Detective. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now here's Part 2 of the 1st Night. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Night:  
Night's Visitor Part 2**_

On an interstate, a group of policemen were directing traffic as Yayoi was trying to talk with the commissioner who was also there. The NOS woman tried to tell them it would be safer for the innocents that they issue all-restrictions for the metropolitan highways, especially under the current conditions of another night-breed related accident would no doubt happen.

The old geezer (heh, he looks to be in his late forties to me), looked doubtful as he cleared his voice while saying, "Again, with the 'night breeds'! Really, Matsunaga-san! Can you imagine the consequences of cutting off the main arteries of the metropolis? It's vital functions itself will be paralyzed! This is the best I can do!" He made a motion to show her that them directing the traffic was the best he could do.

"But sir!" Yayoi tried to protest but was cut off as the man asked her, "Isn't it the duty of you NOS people to prevent such crises?" His undertone showed that he really didn't like the NOS department…

After he walked off, Yayoi cursed before walking back to her rental car and getting in.

In the driver's seat, the man's words rang in her mind, 'I wish you the best of luck. Well, goodbye, ma'am.' Yayoi's frown deepened before clenching her fist and hitting the car horn, cursing, "Damn it! What a crock of shit!" And while still cursing, she drove off to find Shido and tell him the bad news… while also cursing her luck about getting such a cheap ass rental.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Elsewhere, under the Bay Bridge where the recent accident happened, policemen and crew workers were trying to clean up the scene of the practically wrecked cars while Shido watched on from the side close to the curious onlookers.

"What's your next move, Shido? That breed's coming back for sure." Guni asked the vampire from her hiding place between his hair and collar of his trench coat.

Shido's answer came as he continued to watch through dark blue shaded sunglasses as the police hauled away the wrecked car, "With that injury, it couldn't have gone too far." Although… Shido wasn't really thinking of the night breed. His still strayed to the fact that Kagome was catching on to what he truly was, what with her blood being in the tea that she made for him that morning.

"All the more reason to be alarmed. Who knows what their kind is capable of doing in a pinch?"

Before Shido was about to reply, a meow was heard at his right as well as the feel of something rubbing against his leg. Looking down, he saw a familiar black cat that had a white crescent moon on its chest.

"Luna…" Shido murmured before leaning down to pick up the feline.

(The cat that Kagome found will be a bit of a minor character until later in the fic where she'll play a more concrete roll in the story, maybe. And plus, I decided to make this part completely different since the scene with Riho giving Shido a Bento Lunch was just stupid in my eyes.)

Sometime after Kagome had taken in the cat she had found on the day she met with Shido, the miko did everything she could to find the kitten a good home but whenever she did, she'd get complaints about it being a troublemaker or something. So with permission from her landlady, Kagome was able to keep the cat and called her Luna.

Ever since then, Kagome took care of it and sometimes brought her with her to the office when visiting Shido. But the vampire wondered why the cat was here at the wreck sight.

His question was soon answered when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Looking to where the voice came from, he saw Kagome as she spoke out in relief, "Oh! And you found Luna." She walked up to him, passed one of the policemen who were trying to keep the crowd back.

Shido handed the small cat to its owner, absently noticing that she had changed out of her clothes from this morning to a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeve that made her appear to be male, before asking, "Why was Luna around here?"

Looking up from her nuzzling the cat's fur, making the said feline purr, before the miko answered, "After going home since my boss was being a tightwad about me working extra hours, I decided to take Luna to the Vet for her annual checkup but she ran off on me when she recognized her surroundings to the animal clinic."

"More like she was trying to use her cat as an excuse to see you again." Guni whispered to Shido, a teasing smirk could be heard in her voice. She knew that Kagome was telling the truth about her cat, but she just couldn't help teasing Shido when it came to the girl.

"That's not funny." Shido muttered to her, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Huh? Did you say something Shido-san?" Kagome asked when she heard him mutter something while she was lightly scolding her cat about running off.

"Īe, gomen…" Before Shido was about to say more, Yayoi drove up before stepping out of her rental, saying, "This is bad. I've got no leads whatsoever. And those damn bastards-" she then noticed Kagome with her cat, "Oh, Kagome-chan? You don't have any classes today? Y'know that the police can still pick you up for goofing around here."

"Don't worry. I was just on my way after finding Luna. And as for classes, Shido-san might tell you about that. Well, ja ne!" And with that, Kagome left in a bit of a sprint so that she could get to her taxi before the dial increases how much she owed before getting to the animal clinic in time for Luna's appointment.

Shido watched her as Guni suggested; "I think you should be straight with someone like her, Shido. Especially when she may be on to your secret…"

"How can I do that? To a loner who's lost most of her family to that night breed incident and is hardly able to see her brother because of her concern for his safety?" Shido asked, not really wanting to admit that Guni was right.

"Aren't you the loner, Shido?" The wisdom in Guni's voice question made Shido turn his head to her as she looked at him from her place on his shoulder before continuing while leaning on her hands, "Don't do it just because you want an ally. Remember that you're not another guy in the crowd and Kagome is more observant and smart than any normal girl her age."

"I realize that." Shido pointed out before Yayoi said that they should get going to look at another crime scene.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Later that day, Kagome stood in Shido's, wondering what she should do with her free time from school while setting her hand on Shido's wooden and green cushioned office chair. She had already taken Luna home after her checkup and now she was bored.

On the desk she notice the teacup she served Shido that morning and it was half finished. She brought the cup up to her nose, taking in its aroma that was still there despite that it no longer held its heat from when it was first made.

After taking a whiff, Kagome noticed that something was slightly off about the cold tea's scent. It had a bit of a metallic smell to it…

With a furrowed brow as she thought, 'Blood…? How did that get in there…?' Then on the rim of the cup she saw a drop blood before remembering the cut she got from the little demon that was in the kitchen that morning. Her eyes widened as she gasped in realization, "Crap! The blood from my cut must've fallen in the tea that I served Shido-san… and he still DRANK IT!"

Kagome's then accidentally bumped into the stack of papers that were on the side of Shido's desk, making her curse at herself for being such a klutz at times before setting the cup back on the desk and kneeled down to pick up the papers that had fallen. While she was picking them up, she noticed that they were copies of newspaper clippings about the accidents that had been happening at the Bay Bridge.

The clippings were titled "The Curse of The Bay Bridge", "Accidents Continue", and "Vicious Pranks Gone Wild?" while photos of the victims from the accidents were held to the clippings by a paper clip.

Even while walking home after putting the papers back where they were and cleaning up the teacup, what she read and saw in those papers made her frown while a shiver went up her spine, knowing that something supernatural was at work on the Bay Bridge.

Not knowing if she should take care of it or not, an SUV pulled up to her as she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Oi! Higurashi-kun! How's it going?" She turned to see who it was and noticed that it was a pair of her neighbors from her apartment complex.

The one driving had long shoulder length cherry blond hair while the other had short black hair while wearing his cap backwards. The two guys were college students who lived in the apartment right above her and they were quite acquainted with her while they thought that she was a feminine looking guy who was into the supernatural and knew a lot about girls. They always came asking her to give them tips on how to pick up girls or at least ask them out. And other times, they would ask her to party with them on her nights off.

She gave them a smirk before answering with a tenor voice, "Hey guys. Where you headed?"

"Nowhere, just driving around to see if we can find any girls to ask out." The one in the cap answered before, the cherry blond guy asked, "But since we can't find any, wanna do something with us? There's a party going on across the Bay Bridge." The said cherry blond guy had asked this while he had a light blush on his cheeks, making Kagome wonder if he was homosexual… not that she had anything against them. I mean they DID think that she was a guy and she encouraged the idea by acting and dressing like one…

With the thought of a demon being involved in the accidents, Kagome lied to them saying that she would like to come with them. She knew that she was taking a chance by putting their lives in danger by going to the Bay Bridge with most likely demon on the lose… but she had to go… her being a miko called for it.

The guy with the cap switched seats to the back while giving Kagome the passenger seat. And once they were buckled in, they were off.

During the drive, the same guy was telling her about this chick he met some days ago and asked what he should do to ask her out. Kagome gave him simple but helpful advice by saying just be himself and treat the girl with respect and he would be sure to ask her out.

Other than that the drive was quiet with the radio being low while playing "Tragic" by BOA.

After the cherry blond guy announced that they were about to come at the Bay Bridge, he muttered, "That's strange…"

"Huh? What is?" His friend asked before he was about to ask Kagome another question about how to pick up girls.

"The bridge is never this quiet."

Kagome looked around with a calculating eye as the ball cap guy spoke, "You're right. I don't see any cars or trucks anywhere ahead or behind us…" after he looked behind them, he added, "Oh, my bad. There is someone behind us. Some biker, I think."

The miko felt doubt as she looked into the side mirror. The feel of jyaki hit her as some type of winged creature appeared on the mirror, making her gasp from its sudden appearance.

Turning to the cherry blond guy, she urged, "Senpai! Step on it!" But it came too late as the demon caught up to them, grabbing a hold of the vehicle's roof and tried to swerve it.

It all happened so fast… before Kagome could comprehend what was happening, the headlights of another coming at them blinded her before she heard the sounds of glass breaking, metal crashing, the pained and frightful cries of her senpais and the feel of unbearable pain and her senpais' energies fading. And the next thing she knew, her whole world went black as she felt some enter her from the head wound she got from the crash…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Should I stop here? NAH! I'll be nice. XP

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Some ways away, the car phone of Yayoi's rental rang before she picked it up to answer it. After stating that it was her speaking, her expression changed when she was told another accident happened at the Bay Bridge with Shido turning to her, asking what was going on.

After Yayoi repeated what she was told, Shido cursed, "Shit! Why now of all times?! Yayoi, quick!" They were stuck in backed up traffic when the call came, and he couldn't believe the timing.

Not one to be told twice, Yayoi stepped on the gas, pushing the car in front of her a little before switching the gears in reverse and crashing into the truck behind them and quickly driving of their lane and into the one-way traffic that was going in the opposite direction they were going.

Neither of them heard the truck driver yell at them. But he got back inside the window of his vehicle before he was hit by a van.

With their speed picking up, they made it to the bridge in record time with a team already there trying to put out a fire that broke out in the crash.

After stopping the car and Shido confirmed that it was the same night breed from before, the two of them got out of the now partially wrecked rental and ran to the scene passed the old geezer who was in charge of covering the accidents and traffic control. They didn't pay attention to him as he yelled out that they couldn't go in.

As they came close to the crash, Yayoi kept her gun in hand, ready to aim and shoot while saying lowly that the night breed was close. Shido agreed, feeling its presence close and it's scent over that of burning flesh.

Yayoi notice a pair of feet, one shoe off while the other was still on, from the other side of the SUV and silently cocked her gun before she stepped on the broken glass from the cars with a crunch.

Large and malicious cat-slit red eyes that were slightly covered by raven bangs acknowledged the sound and floated up a bit so it wouldn't be sighted from underneath the vehicle.

Shido felt the action and silently told Yayoi through eye contact while also silently telling her to be on her guard. Yayoi nodded and then kneeled to look under the car as Shido suddenly disappeared, leaving his trench coat to flutter to the ground. The armed woman not at all disturbed by the action.

Shido then silently landed on the roof of the SUV, just above the night breed before it felt his presence and start to stumble forward as if it wasn't in complete control of the body he took possession of.

The vampiric detective noticed the long raven hair and clothes no matter how tattered or messed up they were due to the accident, "Can't be… Kagome?"

Yayoi then came out from the front of the car and aimed her gun at the night breed that was in possession of Kagome's body.

The night breed made Kagome's body turn around as if she was a zombie, showing Shido and Yayoi that it had indeed possessed the miko's body. Her skin was an almost deathly but dirtied color while the right side of her face was covered in her blood because of the accident, same with her right leg- fabric of her pants on that leg was covered in blood reaching passed her knee.

The night breed then spoke through her with demonic red eyes, the sound of Kagome's voice sounding wrong to Shido's ears, "Well, well, it's you two. Perfect timing."

Shido murmured Kagome's name, feeling almost hesitant to take action but wanted to save her as the night breed hunched over with a twisted smile, wrapping Kagome's arms over her stomach, twitching as the night breed spoke again, the miko's voice changing into the night breed's true tone and pitch as it said the last two sentences, "I get this pain during the day. Right where you injured me. It throbs and throbs and throbs."

Not yet seeing that the night breed possessed Kagome, Yayoi asked 'Kagome' what she was doing at the crash sight, lifting her gun so that it wasn't aimed at the girl anymore.

"She's possessed." Guni said from her place on Shido's shoulder, her eyes reflecting worry for the girl.

Shido's eyes furrowed as he said to the pixie, "No, not yet." And then ordered the night breed, "Give that body back! Release her!"

"Not a chance. I've been looking so long for this ideal body. It's easy enough to kill and hijack a body…" it's evil chuckle sounded with irony before it continued, "but most of the time, the body gets too damaged. It took me a while to get it just right." It then started to laugh, as if not believing its' luck, "Although, I never thought that I would be able to get a body like this that has so much power within its' small, frail, female frame."

Shido stepped off the roof of the vehicle to the pavement before ordering one more time, "Give that body back."

"What would you know?" The night breed asked, still hunched over in Kagome's body, "You know nothing about the pains of those who are confined to a meager existence in the frigid darkness!" It then made its energy flow into Kagome's hair, not realizing the danger of doing so when Kagome's energy was it's bi-polar opposite. The demonic energy not only made Kagome's hair grow longer but the night breed was able to use it like tentacles.

It smirked at what it thought would be considered its victory as it made the tendrils of hair dart out to constrict its enemies' movements but before they could make a grab for Shido and Yayoi… the night breed was stopped by someone he didn't expect.

Kagome, who had been unconscious until she felt the night breed release its energy, alerting her miko energy and started destroying her from within without the night breed's notice. Because of the pain, she was awakened and did what she could to regain control of her body and stop the demon from hurting Shido and Yayoi.

Shido was baffled to see Kagome try regaining her body from the night breed through an internal struggle. One eye stayed demonic red- showing that the night breed was still within Kagome's body while the other eye turned into Kagome's natural sapphire blue. Her face contorted into a struggle for control over her body. Her actual voice sounded, reflecting that struggle, "Shido… san… g… get… it out… get it out… of me." Tears started to leak from her eyes because of the burning pain she was feeling of being purified by her own power from within. "It hurts… it's hurting me! It burns so much…"

Before she could continue, the night breed gained control of her voice again, ordering her to not interfere. It's attention then turned to Shido as it struggled to gain control again, "With this body, I will attain the light. The eternal light! I won't let you lowly humans get in my way!"

Shido took this opportunity to quickly appear behind the night breed, taking it by surprise before biting down on Kagome's neck to force the night breed out of her. The said night breed struggled but it was useless as it questioned why Shido, a creature of darkness himself, was siding with the humans.

Once Kagome's body started to go limp, Shido wrapped his right arm around her torso while his left hand cradled her head as he continued to suck the night breed out of her through her blood. After pulling away from Kagome's neck, the night breed no long in her body (making her hair change back to its original length), Shido answered the night breed's question with glowing amber, cat slit eyes, "Perhaps it's because I still possess a human heart." He then spat out the blood he drained from Kagome onto the pavement.

After gaining her senses again, Yayoi cocked her gun again ready to use it as the blood Shido spat out turned into the night breed that possessed Kagome. The vampire gently laid the unconscious miko on the pavement as the night breed retook its demonic form, its body filled with what appeared to be burns that weren't there before.

Not bothering to ask it how it received those burns, Shido stood and bit his finger to form a sword before attacking.

(I'm not gonna go into detail as write down the fight between the night breed and Shido but just know that Shido got bit in the arm by it before he destroyed it.)

After Shido destroyed the night breed, the vampire kneeled to catch his breath but was relieved that it was over and that Kagome was all right. As he was looking toward her, she was already conscious with an unreadable expression in her eyes combined with clear surprise.

Guni then flew up in front of Kagome, saying, "Yare, yare, that settles it for now." The pixie then turned to the miko, blaming her for being the reason why Shido was injured.

'No… it's not her fault… I was careless…' was what Shido wanted to say but he felt so weak from the amount of blood he lost from the wound on his arm. He felt Yayoi help him up a bit before he asked if she could let him feed.

Once Kagome saw what would look like an intimate moment, she saw it change as Shido bit down on Yayoi's neck, making the older woman gasp from pleasure. The scene looked like it was from a vampire flick from America.

The miko was very surprised. She knew that Shido wasn't human but never thought of the possibility of him being a vampire.

When Shido was done feeding, he looked toward Kagome stating as he held Yayoi in his arms, "Now you know. I come from the same world as the one who killed your mother and grandfather."

Kagome wanted to speak, say that she didn't care, but the words couldn't seem to get passed her throat. She then saw Shido stand with Yayoi's help, continuing, "This isn't a game. Stay with someone like me long enough and you'll be drifted from having a normal life for good." Guni then flew to Shido's side, taking her hiding place in his hair as he said with no room for argument, "it's best that we part here." His eyes change from their glowing amber color to their warm teal color.

As much as it pained Shido to part ways with the young girl he had come to care for, the vampire felt and knew it was best to let her go for her own safety and for the sake of her being able to live a normal life without having to see so much death and blood.

He and Yayoi walked away as Kagome started to regain her voice, yelling out to them, begging them to wait. But they didn't look back as she was left behind. Tears leaked from her eyes as she faintly heard the sirens of the ambulance and police came closer to the wreckage.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next day… Shido was sitting at his desk with Guni lounging on the inside of his top hat and Yayoi sat on the loveseat of the office.

"I guess Kagome's not coming back after what happened…" Guni said before Shido pointed out, "People meet and people part. Living hundreds of years as we do, vampires get used it."

Although Shido said this, deep down he felt horribly depressed even though he didn't show it. He would never be able to see Kagome again and he would dearly miss her presence no matter how many years pass for him… even if she passed over from old age.

"Ah, so you say but don't you miss her even a little?" Yayoi asked him.

Shido was about to answer until a familiar presence walked through the door.

It was Kagome, much to his surprise… and she looked PISSED. Why was she pissed? None of them knew until she asked Shido with some bite to her voice, "Really, Tatsuhiko Shido, what gives you the right in making decisions for me? First of all, if you had stayed a bit longer at the bridge and give a chance to hear me out, you would have heard me say that I didn't and still don't care that you're a vampire. And second,'Hang around with someone like you long enough, then I'll drift from having a normal life'? I'll have you know bloodsucker, that it's already too late for that. I haven't had much of a normal life since BEFORE my mother and grandfather died. Not to mention that it's probably YOU who will be needing my help at times, rather than the other way around."

"What do you, Kagome? How do you think you can help?" Guni asked as she glided to Kagome so that she was right in front of her face.

Kagome just gave a smirk, counting down the reasons, "Well… 1) I can sense inhuman entities, whether they are night breeds, pixies like you, spirits, and other such demons, 2) sure, Shido-san is a vampire who can go on par with the night breeds and Yayoi-san may have those silver coated bullets of hers, but they lack one thing that I have…"

Her smirk grew confident as continued, "coming from a shrine family, being a priestess not only became my birthright by bloodline but by Reiki level as well, unlike most mikos today who can act and dress the part but don't know squat about what being a miko is truly about."

Shido's eyes widened at this. Yes, he knew of the of mikos from olden times and had sensed that Kagome had some of that same power in her but he never thought that she was aware of it.

"Oh, yeah, and 3)… what about if and when Yayoi-san gets sick and Shido-san needs to feed?" Kagome added, gaining a look of realization from Yayoi and a light blush from the said vampire because he remembered how her blood tasted from the tea Kagome served him yesterday morning.

Yayoi then just chuckled before looking to Shido, saying, "Well, Shido, looks like you have a permanent worker for your office."

Clearing his throat and letting Kagome's last reason slide, he smiled to her, "Well, Kagome-san… what you first do as a permanent worker here?"

Kagome made an innocent face while giving the impression that she was thinking before beaming at him 'innocently', "How about some of my special blended tea? And since I now know you're a vampire… I can fix it the same way I did yesterday morning for you." Not noticing Yayoi's curious look or Shido's blush, Kagome added as an afterthought, "Although the first time was a bit of an accident because that little troll-looking male pixie in the kitchen…"

* * *

Part 2 of the 1st night is finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it. With every episode of NightWalker, I might write them in two parts or give the episode an entire chapter. I'm not too sure. It really depends on how generous I feel or how much I want to give a GOOD update.

Anyways, please leave a review, it would be most appreciated and I don't mean 2, 3, or more words of just 'update', 'love it' 'keep going' and so on. That's not really a review, how I see it. Suggestion and ideas are welcome. And flamers with their flames… don't bother leaving a word and don't let the door hit your ass or crush your face on the way out.


	4. 2nd Night Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: From the reviews I've received so far, I'd like to point out something from the last chapter about Kagome getting possessed yet tries her best to regain control of her body.

First of all, I remember from the Inuyasha series that Kagome is usually put under some mind control for a certain period of time by the demon Menomaru, The Kuro Miko Tsubaki, and Hakudoshi when he was a baby. But through those, Kagome somehow struggles to get back what she can of her mind to at least warn or save Inuyasha. But all of this is just mind possession, not body possession like the Night Breeds.

Plus, Kagome being possessed like that and by a night breed is a first for her so she probably wouldn't know what to do because another entity entirely is within her body. And it will be foreign to her.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_**2**__**nd**__** Night:  
Stardom's Stipulations Part 1**_

On the stage of a theatre, the sound of something or someone eating raw flesh could be heard. Once finishing, a female voice echoed slightly within the empty theatre, apologizing to her victim who was her manager, "I can't help it. I have to keep shining on the stage. Wouldn't it be your problem too, if my popularity were to fade?"

The woman was Theatre actress; Tsukimura Yukie… and she had made a packed with a night breed to eat the hearts of humans while in return she would continue to shine on the stage. Despite that she hated having to eat the hearts of innocent people, especially those who she worked close with but she agreed to do anything to gain stardom and continue to have her name light up on stage.

The spotlights then turned on suddenly, shining on her as a woman with short light brown hair walked down the steps of the empty audience. "So it was true, after all." Her voice carried out.

Tsukimura couldn't see her as she tried to block out the light in her eyes with a bloodied hand.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

The shorthaired woman stopped in her tracks, ignoring the actress' question, and spoke, "I'd been hearing quite a bit of rumors… about Tsukimura Yukie selling her soul to the Devil, and that she became a demon feeds off of other people to gain her stardom. Tell me, Tsukimmura-san, how many women had fallen victim so far?"

The second woman was named Asahina Yoko, an understudy of Tsukimura… or an apprentice of sorts.

The lights on the set started to flash in different colors as the demonic energy of the Night breed began to increase within the dark brunette before she was suspended in mid-air and made her way toward Yoko with an animalistic cry. Once she landed some feet away, she began to control her hair like tentacles and wrapped them around the shorthaired woman's neck.

Yoko didn't even struggle but just stood there, composed with her arms crossed.

With a face that seemed to reflect sympathy, Tsukimura spoke, "Poor thing, I would have spared you if you hadn't found out. I'm sorry, Yoko." Her expression then changed as she started to squeeze at Yoko's neck.

Again Yoko wasn't fazed with her smile still there as she giggled, "Can I interest you in a little deal with me, Devil-san?"

Tsukimura faltered a bit, not knowing if she heard her apprentice right. 'She doesn't me to…'

"If you promise me the same luster you granted to Tsukimura, you can have it all!" The actress' hair retracted from Yoko's neck as she claimed, "Take all of my unspoiled soul!"

"Don't do it, Yoko! Do you know what you're asking? This isn't something that anyone should be burdened with!" Tsukimura not only felt that Yoko had enough talent without a devil's help but Tsukimura herself didn't want lose the luster and grandness the devil gave to her. Not to mention, she didn't want Yoko to suffer like she did in killing innocent people.

"Stay out of this!" Yoko ordered, feeling smug and confident that she could control the Night breed better than Tsukimura as she continued, "C'mon, Devil-san, why don't you dump that tired old soul and possess me, instead? And make me the greatest actress the whole world will recognize!"

"Stop! Don't do it, Yoko!" Tsukimura pleaded as the night breed's energy crackled and released her body, hovering over her.

The Night Breed's appearance looked like that of a female with pale white skin and long thick light teal hair and her eyes were a blood red.

Yoko laughed out loud before speaking as the Night Breed looked down on her, "AMAZING! You're the devil?"

"It won't work! What could a woman like her do for you? Have you forgotten how I've always satisfied your desires?" This couldn't be happening. If the Night Breed abandoned Tsukimura for Yoko, the actress' future was finished- her entire career up in flames! When Yoko offered herself freely, Tsukimura begged the Nightbreed not to leave her.

The spotlights centered on Yoko as the Night Breed made its way to the shorthaired woman with Tsukimura crying out in anguish.

Once the Night Breed had become one with Yoko, the shorthaired woman started to feel the radiance and confidence that she was sure Tsukimura felt. "I did it! I really did it! I've finally gained the brilliance of a star!" She then started to laugh in a boastful way.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next day, Kagome was sitting on the couch with her cat, Luna in her lap as Shido sat in his desk chair and Guni stood on Shido's desk. The three were watching the news about the suicide of an actress.

"I'm here at the condominium where, just last night, Ms. Tsukimura had plunged herself to her death." A reporter announced, standing in front of a crowd who had bouquets of flowers in their arms and such while seeming to be in mourning. "Since the tragedy made the news, many of her fans have gathered at the scene and their profound sorrow is prevalent."

Kagome was silent for a while before she sighed. Petting Luna in the head, she spoke, "Such a shame. And Souta's girlfriend, Hitomi was a quite a fan of Tsukimura-san. Wonder what caused her to commit suicide…"

Guni turned to Shido as he spoke, "All beautiful people are very fragile. The more beautiful their demise, the more legends are spun."

Kagome snorted, "That's stupid. Things and events that are believed to be great inspire legends. A suicide of an actress with great acting skills is something that's as common as a high school student dying of drug abuse. It's also naïve to think that there's such a thing as a beautiful death."

"True, true. Not to mention, when you're dead… that's it." Guni agreed with a smile.

"And the truth remains sealed in the dark… isn't that right?" Yayoi said as she entered the office.

"So you know about Tsukimura Yukie's leaping suicide." Shido stated as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

"Know? I was just at the scene not too long ago, witnessing every grisly detail." Yayoi said before turning to the TV as reporters started showing commemorations of Tsukimura's career.

Shido then chuckled, asking, "Did you learn any age-defying makeup tips from the great one?"

"I was on an assignment!" Yayoi then rested her hands on her hips, "Keep joking like that, and I'll thrust a cross in your chest!"

Like with every threat, Shido made a witty comeback in the form of an innuendo, "Rather than being thrusted, I prefer doing the _thrusting_ myself."

Kagome smirked, "And just what do you plan to _thrust_? The mattress? Or the bottom of your coffin?" Guni and Yayoi almost snorted in laughter before Kagome added, "Too bad you'll probably be doing either alone." All three females then started to laugh as Shido frowned at them, pride obviously hurt.

Hell, even Kagome's cat looked like it was laughing at him!

Between her bits of laughter, Guni spoke before calming down, "Oh damn, that was a good one!"

Once Yayoi calmed down, she spoke as she made her way to Shido's desk, "With joking aside… I'll get down to the serious matters now."

"Of course, Yayoi-san." Kagome said with a smile once she was finished laughing.

Pushing aside his hurt pride of being outwitted by Kagome yet again, Shido spoke, "Since the NOS is involved… this case is in connection with the Night Breeds."

"Last night, the dismembered body of Tsukimura's manager was also discovered. And on the very same stage she was scheduled to appear on, no less."

"So… since his death was from a Night Breed incident… the discovery of his body was confidential from the public?" Kagome had usually wondered about how certain unnatural deaths never made it on the news. And with this, she guessed so that the innocent masses wouldn't go into a panic.

"That's right. There were also bite marks on his body."

"Cannibalism?" Shido asked, making Kagome frown at the probability of that being true.

"There were also bits of his flesh found in Tsukimura's stomach."

"So Tsukimura-san was possessed by a Night Breed… but why commit suicide?" Kagome asked, feeling like something doesn't add up.

"That's what I want to know." Shido frowned. "A Breed goes through the trouble of capturing a human body… and then abandons it without taking possession? It's inconceivable."

Guni then floated to Shido's shoulder to sit. "Unlike humans, Night Breeds don't commit suicide."

"Is it possible…" The others turned to Kagome as she suggested, "that Tsukimura-san was possessed by the Night Breed but it abandoned her after they found a new body to possess…?"

As Shido was about to answer to Kagome, the reporter in the TV spoke, "Here's what her grieving colleagues have to say."

They started to show a shorthaired brunette who looked like she was about to cry and looked like she had taken quite a loss as she spoke, "I've been working hard to become an actress just like Tsukimura-san. She had such a presence. I can't believe something like this could happen…" she then started to give what looked like a fake sob, making Kagome raise a brow, thinking, 'She's so not grieving over her Senpai.'

"Who's she?" Shido asked.

"Asahina Yoko. A newcomer who was Tsukimura's assistant till recently, if I'm not mistaken." Yayoi answered.

After Yoko vowed to do her best and work twice as hard for her late senpai, Kagome muttered, "I wonder how she'll react if someone told her that Tsukimura-san was possessed by a demonic being…"

Shido then muttered, "Understudy, huh?"

"There's could also be a chance that Tsukimura-san's death was murder rather than suicide." Shido then looked to Kagome as she continued, standing while stretching a bit, "It's not uncommon for an understudy to murder their senpai in order to take the spotlight from them because of the desire to not want to live in their predecessor's shadow and the urge to outshine them in everything they stood for. The night breed who possessed Tsukimura-san may have seen this and abandoned her…"

"My Kagome-chan, you know quite a bit about the human mind, don't you…" it was more of a statement from Yayoi than a question. Everything that Kagome pointed out sounded very plausible.

Kagome just smirked before pointing out, "Not really. It's just common knowledge for an understudy to try and outdo someone they see as their superior in something they live for. Much like how the son of a martial artist tries to succeed and outdo his father." Connecting her gaze with the older woman, Kagome suggested, "It could be best to keep the possibility of the actress' death really being a murder open… and watch carefully in how the understudy acts at the mention of being compared to her senpai."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Later that night, the sound of a piano playing carried throughout the dinning area of the restaurant Kagome was in with her co-workers and her manager of the club she worked at.

It was the third anniversary of the establishment and the manager wanted his most liked employees to done with him to celebrate the occasion. For her boss to take them to such a high-class restaurant was a surprise for Kagome, considering how much of a tightwad the middle-aged man was.

As everyone chatted while eating, Kagome looked around, taking in her surrounding out of habit. What caught her attention was a familiar shorthaired brunette she had seen on TV during the broadcast of Tsukimura's death.

The miko took a sip of her drink, staring at the woman and the man she was with, curiously while vaguely feeling a dark energy emitting from Yoko, she remembered her name was. They were too far for Kagome to hear anything from them but she probably guessed was something for the acting business and Yoko's role in the upcoming play.

After their orders arrived and the man Yoko was with started to dig in, the understudy of the deceased actress soon started to look a bit pale and before covering her mouth with a handkerchief, looking like she was about to lose the contents in her stomach. Kagome then saw her leave quickly.

The miko sensed the dark energy in the woman fluctuate as the understudy got sick. It seemed Kagome guessed right about the night breed abandoning Tsukimura and finding a new host. Paying for her part of the bill, Kagome excused herself saying that she had to get home since it was a school night.

Her manager accepted her excuse and lit her leave, saying he was giving her a few days off since he kept up with the testing days of her school.

Reassuring him, Kagome quickly but casually left. Once she had followed Yoko out the restaurant, the miko kept up when the understudy started to run. Most likely trying to run to a secluded area.

Kagome had managed to follow her into the suburbs of Yokohama without being detected. The shorthaired brunette then stopped, catching her breath while leaning against a wall under a streetlight. Kagome hid herself around the corner so she wouldn't be sighted.

She then heard a dog growl before hearing Yoko's erratic breathing calm. Looking around the corner, she saw a dog growling at Yoko before the said woman stood straight and turned to face the dog that was now barking. Yoko's hair then started to flow from the energy the Night Breed was releasing from her body as the older woman's shadow started to take the Night Breed's form, making it's way to the dog and killing it instantly but tearing it apart.

The miko kept her gasp from escaping her mouth as she witnessed the Night Breed possessed woman start to devour the dead canine's heart. Not able to watch such a scene anymore despite that she had seen plenty of gore to last her a couple of lifetime, Kagome moved away from the corner slowly and quietly so as not to alert the Night Breed before running off the get the next taxi to Shido's place.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A few days later, after Kagome informed Shido and Yayoi about what she had seen, the vampire and NOS woman decided to look in to it and came to a scene of, what they heard, another brutal slaughter of a dog. The policemen who were there said that it was the fifth dog that week.

Shido examined the corpse and found blue strands of hair around the dog's neck. When Yayoi saw what he had found, she spoke, "Come to think of it… hair was also found in the Tsukimura case."

"You don't say."

"Is the same Night Breed starting to attack again?" Yayoi asked as Shido started to stare at the hair in his hand.

"Yeah. But animal meat won't be good enough… especially when a Night Breed already had a taste of human blood." Shido answered before dropping the Night Breed's hair and standing up. "And with what Kagome had told us from what she had seen Asahina Yoko do earlier this week, it's obvious that the Night Breed went and possessed the understudy…"

* * *

This is a bit shorter than my other chapters and seems a bit rushed but I'm VERY sorry. I got stumped at how to continue it and since it stopped at such a good place that was a suspense-filled cliffhanger, I decided to stop here.

This update is dedicated to DeathNoteMaker, for giving me the proposition of updating one of her fics of my choice and sending me Chapter three of our Co-authored Vampire Game/Inuyasha fic, "St. Pheliosta's Other Princess" that I will post after updating this chapter.

Please review, they're most appreciated. Suggestions and Ideas welcome and it looks like I'll need them. And Flamers with their flames can hit the road (Just don't hit your ass on the way out).


	5. 2nd Night Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: This is for DeathNoteMaker after updating "Red River of Tears" and also agreeing to co-author, not only "St. Pheliosta's Other Princess" but also "Miko Chara" despite that she agreed with not much knowledge about Shugo Chara. I'm very grateful to her.

Hope you guys and Shí-chan enjoy this, despite that it might be short.

_**

* * *

**_

2_**nd**__** Night:  
Stardom's Stipulations Part 2**_

On the same night Shido and Yayoi found the latest slaughtered dog, Shido had gone to Yoko's place to tell her everything he knew about her being possessed by a Night Breed, what she had done, and what Night Breeds were and where they came from.

Soon after her manager came through her apartment door, Shido took his leave but not before telling Yoko that if she dared to kill a human that he would person find her and kill her. And he would have no qualms in doing so.

Now, riding with Yayoi, Shido asked, "Have you ever heard of those stories? A person is granted three wishes… by the devil in exchange for his soul?"

"You mean those genies in the bottle? Isn't that stuff only in fairy tales?" Yayoi asked, keeping her eyes on the road as the rain continued to pour.

"Perhaps. Since days long gone, some Night Breeds have thrived by deceiving humans in similar ways."

"You don't mean that woman… Asahina Yoko also dealt her soul off to a Night Breed?"

"If a human willingly solicits a breed… there's nothing I can do."

"Solicit? A human soliciting a breed?"

Shido looked out the window before continuing, "Kagome was right when she said that an understudy would usually do anything to outshine their senpai… I guess she also meant that they would go so far as to go through murder or sell their soul to the devil himself."

After a while of silence, Shido turned Yayoi and asked, "Could you drop me off at Kagome's?"

Yayoi gave a small knowing smile, asking, "You're worried about her… after what she had seen Asahina do a couple days ago?"

When Shido gave an affirming sound, Guni stepped out from behind his hair and spoke, "Come on, Shido. I'm sure she's just fine. She's most likely studying for the upcoming exams at school as well as college entrance exams."

"Still… it can't hurt to check on her…" Shido really was actually worried about Kagome since she hadn't come by the office after telling him and Yayoi of what she had seen Yoko done with the first slaughtered dog that week. Thankfully, Yayoi didn't question him any further and started taking the familiar roads to Kagome's apartment complex.

With word that he might stay with Kagome or would most like take a taxi back to the office, Shido made his way up the steps to Kagome's floor as Yayoi drove off. Once he was in front of Kagome's door, Shido knocked and waited for the miko to answer the door. After the first couple of minutes, he knocked again before Guni suggested, "Maybe she went to bed early tonight? Or is probably out somewhere…"

A muffled 'just a sec' came from inside before hurried steps came closer and the door opened to reveal wrapped in a dark blue bathrobe and her hair soaked. Her deep blue eyes were wide with surprise as she saw Shido standing outside her door.

"Kagome… umm, I'm sorry to come so late but… I was a bit worried since you hadn't been by the office the past couple of days…" Shido almost stuttered at first before clearing his throat and saying that he would leave now since he was probably disturbing her.

Coming out of her surprise, Kagome spoke, "No, no! Wait, Shido-san! It's okay… you didn't interrupt anything. I just finished taking a bath." Clearing her throat, Kagome opened the door wider, "Please, come in. No need to stay out in the rain."

Shido gave a slight bow before entering. As Kagome shut the door behind, Shido slipped off his shoes while Guni came out of hiding and greeted, "Hey, Kagome! How's it going?"

"Hey Guni." Kagome replied with a smile before turning to Shido, "Would you like something to drink? I was planning to make some tea…"

The vampire gave a smile before saying, "Some tea would be nice."

The miko grinned before making her way to the small kitchen area while saying, "Go ahead and make your self at home. And please don't mind the books scattered on the low table."

Curios of what she meant, Shido made his way to the living area of her apartment. He gave a soft chuckle, seeing some of the low table and most of the floor was almost covered in text and study books. Guni saw this as well and called out to Kagome, "hitting the books for the upcoming exams?"

"Yeah. It's one of the main reasons why I haven't been by the office lately. I really want to pass these exams because they make up the majority of my class grade. And they are also trying to gauge my educational level for which college entrance exams I should take." Kagome answered while setting the teakettle on the stove.

Shido made a sound of understanding while picking up a Japanese History book. There were a lot of markers saving various pages, most likely sections she had to study on. As he was setting it back onto the pile it came from, Kagome came into the living area before asking, "So how's it going with the understudy-turn-leading star and the Night Breed she's sold her soul to?"

The vampire turned to her before giving a sigh as Guni seated herself on one of the book piles on the low table. With Kagome's permission, he too took a seat on the seating pillows on the floor and answered, "I met with her at her apartment earlier this evening. I had warned her that if took a human life to gain power, I wouldn't hesitate to kill her."

The miko nodded in understanding while setting some books aside to make room of the tea that would be ready soon but didn't disturb Guni. At the high pitched whistle from the teakettle sounded, noting Kagome that the water for the tea was ready. Making her way back to the small kitchen area, the miko asked, "Do you really think that she'll take that threat to heart and not kill a human? Most humans don't tend to take to promises, even when it means their own death."

"You never know… even if it's a slim chance." Shido replied before Guni put in her two cents, "There's still that one thing humans possess, Shido. It's pride… and it tends to push humans to prove something that doesn't need to be proven."

Shido gave Guni a curious look before turning to Kagome as she spoke, making her way into the living area with the tea, "There's no doubt that Asahina-san will destroy anything that stands in her way to show she's better than her senpai. There's even a chance she'll kill an innocent if she believes that they may outshine her." This made Shido think… what she had said was true.

It was a part of human nature. And it was a Night Breed's influence that made human nature much more deadly.

His thoughts were cut short when Kagome had cut her finger and let a few droplets fall into one of the cups before pouring her special tea blend.

Guni gave a coy and witty smile before speaking, "Kagome sure knows how you like your tea, Shido."

Kagome shook her head as Shido cleared his throat to rid his embarrassment and the blush that colored his cheeks as he accepted the blood mixed tea she offered before the miko brought out a cup small enough for Guni to drink from after pouring herself a cup.

The pixie thanked the miko as the said miko took a seat herself. Setting her tea down, Kagome picked up the towel she was going to use to dry her hair before draping it over her head and started drying her dark tresses.

For most of the storm, Kagome and Shido talked… mostly about what to do with Asahina Yoko if she really did kill an innocent human. During their discussion, Guni mostly played with Kagome's kitten, Luna who woke from one of her catnaps.

Throughout the conversation, Shido savored the flavor and sweetness of the tea Kagome gave him and also savored the unique taste her blood had.

After seeing that it was late and knowing that she had to wake early, Shido announced that he should leave since the rain had somewhat stopped. But since Kagome didn't want Shido and Guni to leave should the rain pick up again, she offered to let both pixie and vampire stay the night.

"It's all right, Kagome-chan. You don't have to go out of your way to make room for us." Shido assured with a soft smile as Guni flew to him and went to hide behind his hair.

Before he left out the door, Kagome stopped him saying while handing him a dark colored umbrella, "At least take an umbrella so you and Guni won't get wet."

The vampire smiled at her caring nature and thanked her. Before he left out the door, for reasons unknown to him, Shido gave Kagome a light kiss on the forehead, leaving her surprised as he left to the staircase down and out of the apartment complex with the miko's umbrella in hand.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next morning, while Kagome was at school and after much teasing from Guni, Shido and the pixie went with Yayoi to some warehouses where there was a murder.

The victim was a dark green haired woman who Yayoi said was someone who was cast along with Asahina Yoko. Around her neck was light blue hair that looked similar the hair that was found with the bodies of the dead dogs and Tsukimura's manager- instant proof of who had done it.

Shido was pissed at this before racing to a police car with Guni still on his shoulder and Yayoi right behind him. He cursed as he tried to drive off to where Yoko was going to perform.

He couldn't go very far because the Night Breed somehow dropped two hooks from a pair of cranes, making Shido turn side to side wildly before it tumbled onto its roof. Shido and Guni were able to get out just fine.

"Shido, are you alright?" Guni asked worriedly.

Sensing that the Night Breed was hiding in his shadow, Shido told her to get away before standing and the Night Breed attacked him by forming these tendrils that impaled most of his upper body and raised him into the air. His blood soaking most of his clothes and dripping down the black tendril that pierced his body.

As the Night Breed was about to give a finishing blow, Guni flew in front of Shido, summoning her energy to create a barrier but the Night Breed was stronger than her and pushed her away and land on the hard concrete.

Yayoi then came with her gun loaded with silver coated bullets and started shooting at the demon, making it let go of her vampiric partner before disappearing.

Once she was sure it was gone, she made her way to Shido helping him sit up despite the blood that was pulling around him.

In his semi-conscious state, Shido asked Yayoi to take care of Guni before completely passing out.

The N.O.S. woman tried waking him by calling his name as the rain started to pour but after no reply or movement from Shido, she set him down and made her way to get Guni who was conscious but in pain. Most likely receiving a couple of bruises and one of her wings was fractured from the force the Night Breed used to push her away. After setting the pixie with Shido, Yayoi ran off to get her car.

After she got them in the car, Yayoi picked her cell phone up and called Kagome to hopefully get her help.

"Come on, Kagome. Pick up!" Yayoi muttered after the third ring, making glances to Shido who was out cold in the passenger seat and Guni was sitting on the dash, grasping her injured wing. At the fourth, Kagome answered her phone.

"Kagome! Shido and Guni are badly hurt! I need you to meet me at the office to help me get them in and take care of their wounds! Where are you at now?" Yayoi's sudden urgent voice surprised Kagome before she answered, "I'm… already at the office…"

"Stay put! I'm almost there! I'll need you to help me get Shido and Guni inside!" Was the last thing Kagome heard before the older woman hung up.

The miko stared are her cell phone confusedly before she started to feel dread as news of Shido and Guni being hurt started to sink in.

She soon heard the motor of Yayoi's car come up before Kagome ran out of the office and came out into the rain to help Yayoi get Shido inside while letting Guni sit on her shoulder and hanging on to her hair.

"Yayoi-san, what happened? Why are Guni and Shido-san hurt?" Kagome demanded but Yayoi understood that it was because the younger girl was obviously worried and shocked at how injured they were. Not to mention Kagome most likely was in disbelief that Shido even survived his injuries, despite that he wasn't human.

"The Night Breed attacked after Shido found out that its host killed a human. Guni got hurt while trying to keep Shido safe and Shido… the Night Breed attacked him first, impaling him multiple times at once." Yayoi answered as they entered the office and gently laid Shido on the couch.

Thanks to Shido's healing as a vampire, the bleeding had stopped but it left him weak from the loss of blood he suffered. After Kagome did her best to heal Guni, mending what bones were fractured or broken and what few open wounds she suffered while Yayoi slit her wrist a bit to give Shido some of her blood to help him boost his healing, letting the red liquid pour into his mouth.

After covering the cut she made on her wrist, Yayoi turned to Kagome who looked a bit worried as she assured, "Don't worry. He should wake in about half a day after he recovers a bit." She then stared into Kagome's eyes, instructing, "If anything should happen to me, Kagome… I'll leave it to you to spare him some of your blood. A little more than what you put into his tea." And with that, Guni and Kagome watched Yayoi run out the office and into her car, driving to the theater with a promise of nailing Yoko for almost killing Shido.

The miko turned worried eyes back to Shido who lay so still on the sofa while Guni stayed seated on the desk. Kagome kneeled beside the sofa Shido was resting on and gently grasped his hand in hers. She hoped that Shido would wake sooner because she felt that something horrible might happen to Yayoi if she fought that Night Breed alone.

Making her grip on Shido's hand a little firmer, Kagome concentrated her power to help speed up Shido's recovery and hopefully get him to wake up sooner.

Guni witnessed Kagome work her powers to heal Shido. The miko's energy engulfing both her and Shido's body, raven and lavender tresses flowing upon a gentle breeze that seemed to come from Kagome and her power.

In Shido's unconscious mind, he could feel warmth flow through him the felt like bliss. He also felt his pain slowly ebb away to the point where it was a dull throb in his upper body. When he felt the warmth leave his body, he almost groggily opened to eyes to see the reason why and faintly heard Guni's voice speak, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Guni. My emotions are all going haywire making it almost hard for me to concentrate on completely healing Shido-san. But I did heal him enough to where he won't be in too much pain anymore and recovered enough energy for him to wake up in a while." He heard Kagome reply, almost sounding out of breathe before she continued, "I just hope he wakes up soon. I've got a bad feeling that something bad might happen to Yayoi-san if she faces that Night Breed alone."

'Yayoi… took off alone?' Shido thought before forcing himself to open his eyes. He still felt weak but at least he wasn't in too much pain. Whatever Kagome did to him, he was very thankful.

Once Kagome noticed that Shido was awake, she immediately asked if he was all right.

"I'm fine, Kagome-chan… where's Yayoi?" Shido spoke, his voice a bit groggy.

"She went to take care of the Night Breed by herself…" as Guni answered, Shido tried to sit up with Kagome asking him to lie back down, despite that Yayoi may really need his help…

"Kagome… do you know where she was headed?" Shido asked with a grunt caused by how weak yet stiff he felt. Like he had just woken up from a long nap.

"At the condominium where Asahina Yoko is going to perform…" the miko answered softly before Shido grasped one of her hands.

As the detective vampire looked into the miko's eyes, almost pleadingly, Shido asked, "Kagome-chan… please, I want you to take me there…"

"But Shido-!" Guni protested but was cut off when Shido said that Yayoi might not last long, facing the Night Breed alone.

After a while of silence, Kagome's eyes gained a glint of determination before nodding, "Alright… let's go. Just don't push yourself or your wounds will reopen." With that agreement, Kagome helped Shido up off the sofa while letting Guni sit on top of her head before they headed off to where Yayoi was going to face the Night Breed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Yayoi had busted into the main theater room after Asahina Yoko lost control and killed a fellow actor while on stage in front of everyone. The N.O.S. woman shot her gun at Yoko but the Night Breed possessed woman made a high leap to the ceiling and through it to the roof where Yayoi followed it.

On the roof, after running up so many stairways, Yayoi kept her guard up, just waiting for the Night Breed to attack her. But with a flashing of the lightning and the pouring rain it was hard to tell where the Night Breed was hiding, especially when there were gargoyle statues on the roof.

Like Shido, Yayoi noticed that the Night Breed was hiding in her shadow. In its shadow form, the Night Breed divided into four sections, quickly and swiftly making way to the four gargoyle statues. Taking control of them, the Night Breed had them turn toward Yayoi before shooting out something similar to a long tongue and restricting the longhaired woman's movements before the Night Breed revealed itself.

Its appearance looked like that of a very thin woman's with red eyes, thick cloud-like light blue hair, and pale white skin. It's form from the waist down looked like a mix between its hair and the form of a genie coming out of its lamp.

After Yayoi called it a monster, struggling from her restraints, the Night Breed answered, "A monster? No. I am a lover of the arts. I merely dispense some sparks of talent to the humans."

"Sparks of talent?"

"Human flesh is all I ask for in return for my services. A fair trade, is it not?" The Night Breed's smile turned darker as 'she' continued, "I didn't expect this woman to break as easily as those before her, especially when she was the one who begged me to make her a great star. But in the end, she became too overwhelmed by the instincts of my kind." The Night Breed's fingers elongated a bit into sharp points, "Now I must find myself some fresh material… Goodbye, young miss!"

As the Night Breed elongated its fingers of its right hand at great speed, countless drops of blood darted at the Night Breed, hitting its body in various places.

The action surprised Yayoi as she recognized the attack and turned her head to look behind her and find Shido, who was leaning against Kagome for support while Guni was sitting atop the miko's head looking better than she did before the pixie was brought to Kagome. Shido looked a bit better as well, if a little weak and clothes still bloodied from the attack earlier that day.

Shido's eyes, golden with slit pupils and filled with anger, spoke before lifting his arm from around Kagome's shoulder and walked toward the Night Breed, "How can I rest peacefully without squaring off my depts."

"I see… you're a vampire." The Night Breed stated before Shido promised that he would put the said Night Breed into its grave.

When Kagome noticed that Shido was going to attack again by using his blood as a weapon again, she cursed before drawing her dagger she kepted concealed behind her back and hit the Night Breed right between the eyes.

The vampire looked to Kagome, surprised that she had such a weapon with her as the Night Breed laughed before speaking, "You can't kill me with a cheap prop like this, little girl."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that was only one of the pieces that would help me put you down." Kagome smirked before bringing out a talisman and raising it over her head and to the sky, chanting in Ancient Japanese. The spelling the miko was casting was a summoning to call lightning.

"The spotlight had always belonged to us…" With her aim being as true as ever, Kagome ordered the lightning she summoned to hit the dagger that was still imbedded in the Night Breed's head.

The Night Breed cried out in agonizing pain as the lightning continued to strike it before its hair burst into flames, burning its skin, and falling onto the roof, dead. The intensity of the flames melted Kagome's blade as the Night Breed's corpse continued to burn.

With the Night Breed dead, the hold it had on Yayoi was lifted as she, Shido, Kagome, and Guni watched the flames.

After the flames died out with the rains stopping as the morning sun rose, the Night Breed's appearance evaporated as its hair did the same, revealing Asahina Yoko… dead and naked.

Standing next to Yayoi, Kagome saw this with an emotionless face but pitied eyes as she held Guni in her arms.

"Those engaged in the arts need to have the strength to face their own inner demons." Shido spoke already over his surprise when Kagome finished the Night Breed on her own, most likely to keep him from fighting when he's in no position to try fighting.

Yayoi then replied, "She became so fixed on her persona as an actress, she lost sight of her true identity."

After a pause, Kagome spoke softly but loud enough for Shido and Yayoi to hear, "Many humans seem to try and find a shortcut to achieving something like glory and fame. It's such a waist because, with enough patience and the right guidance, Asahina-san would've been able to achieve that without the Night Breed's influence."

Guni then sighed, "But what's been done is done. It can't be helped that she willfully solicited the forbidden darkness while being promised that shortcut."

As Yayoi and Kagome were going to head back in to leave the building, Shido stayed behind, lost in his thoughts before he decided to follow but stopped and turned his head slightly to look on Yoko's body with something akin to pity…

"Shido-san…?" Kagome's voice brought the vampire out of his thoughts before she spoke, "Let's head back… the sun will ride higher soon."

Nodding to her, Shido came up to her before following her down the steps…

* * *

Another chapter done and dedicated to my friend, DeathNoteMaker in hopes that she'll update another one of her fics or send me a chapter for one of our Xovers soon.

Despite that I know school as probably loading everyone with projects, homework, and/or tests, I really hope some of you will leave a review. 'Cause to see so many hits with so few reviews is a bit… sad.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter… let's say Kagome and Shido go out.


	6. 3rd Night Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: Despite that I was going through a really bad case of Writer's Block, I decided to get my best in updating this. I'm sorry if it's short of seems rushed, but I really did my best. And I'm sorry if the title is exactly like Episode 3 of the anime.

I also hope that you guys forgive me for not updating sooner and hope this makes up for it.

_**3rd Night:  
Man on the Run Part 1**_

The sound of waves crashing on a shore with gulls crying out as the flapped their wings, flying toward a beautiful sunset. The warm colors just washed over everything on the ocean view of the movie Kagome and Shido were watching.

Yes, Shido had asked Kagome to a movie since the one she wanted to watch was still showing. The miko thought it was strange that Shido asked her to a movie but he said that she deserved it. After school had lit out early for Saturday, Shido had picked her up before they made their way to the movies.

That weekend, Souta was spending some time at a

The miko was pretty surprised that the vampiric detective decided to sit through a romance comedy with her, considering she didn't take him as the type to be interested in those types of movies.

But once the movie was half over, coming to the sunset scene they were currently watching, Kagome noticed that Shido was a bit of a daze, like he was going over his thoughts or memories.

And Kagome was right…

Shido was asking himself when was the last time he had seen a sunset with his own two eyes before his memories of his vampiric birth surface.

As soon as the movie was over, Kagome saw that Shido was sweating slightly while reliving that certain memory. Worried about him, she rested a hand on his shoulder while trying to get his attention. Once she did, she told him, "Are you alright, Shido-san? The movie's already over."

Shido looked around, seeing everyone leaving their seats and the credits of the movie rolling on the big screen. Taking a deep breath, he apologized to Kagome for not paying attention to the movie. He did offer to watch the movie with her and yet halfway through, his memories just had to resurface.

The miko beside him just smiled before replying, "Its okay, Shido-san. If I knew that there was going to be a scene with a sunset in it, I would've picked a different movie."

After leaving the theater, Kagome and Shido decided to walk around the shopping center on the way to the train station. But even as they were walking around, Kagome could see that Shido was still thinking of the past… his past.

Sighing, she linked her arm with his, gaining his attention as she said, "There's really not much of a point in brooding over something that happened so long ago. What had happened just happened."

"Kagome-chan…"

The miko then looked him in the eyes, "To be honest, Shido-san… if Cain had never turned you into a vampire, we never would've had the chance to meet each other. And you never would've been able to meet Yayoi-san or Guni…" she then gave him a soft smile, "I'm sorry if this may sound cold of me or something but… there's really no point in wondering what could, would, or should have been if you never ran into Cain and he never changed you into a vampire."

She was right, Shido knew. How Kagome saw it, if you keep living in the past, then it's certain that you won't have much of a future. Returning her soft smile, Shido spoke, "I know… I'm sorry that I'm not much of a proper date for you tonight."

Kagome gave a soft chuckled, "Don't worry about. You can make it up to me by accompanying me to the shop I needed to go to tonight."

"You had to go to a shop tonight? What for?"

"Before you had picked me up, Yayoi-san gave me a call asking if I could pick up a package for her at one of her favorite shops here since she'd be working a little late and won't be able to pick it up herself. So… since I didn't have any work tonight, I agreed to pick it up for her and take it home with me until she comes over to pick it up." Shido couldn't help but grin at Kagome's summed up story of going to pick something up for Yayoi.

The NOS woman usually asked the high school girl to do these kinds of things when she felt that she wouldn't be able to make it. Kagome never saw any problem in it so was usually more than willing to pick up whatever she ordered at any story as long it wasn't something that was bought at an Adult store.

After picking up Yayoi's package from a clothing store, they went on their way to looking around more until Kagome found a necklace vendor that sold lots of handmade jewelry for a thousand yen to three thousand yen.

(1,000 Japanese Yen = 11.22 USD and 3,000 Japanese Yen = 33.67 USD)

Looking through them, Kagome found a really well crafted gothic cross pendant and gave her compliments on how well it was made. She felt Shido look over her shoulder, agreeing on how well made the pendant looked.

"How much for the pendant?" Kagome asked, hoping she had enough money on her to buy it. Despite that she wasn't much for necklaces after always wearing the Shikon no Tama but every now and then she wore one out of habit.

"Real cheap- just two thousand yen." The vendor answered before Shido spoke as he took out his wallet, "two thousand?"

Surprised, Kagome turned to her boss/date reassuring, "Shido-san, you don't have to buy it for me. You already paid for the tickets at the movies."

"It's alright, Kagome-chan. I want to pay for it." Shido smiled, giving the man the money as he was connecting the pendant to a leather choker. After he had handed the necklace, Shido helped Kagome put her new necklace on.

Once she had her 'thank yous' to the vendor, she and Shido went on their way as Kagome looked to him, "I still say you didn't have to buy me the necklace."

"And I still say I wanted to buy it for you." came Shido's reply as he smiled at her. He knew that the cross wasn't authentic but thought it looked nice on Kagome. Although, she would look much better if she wore some feminine clothes, say like a nice corset and matching skirt or pants.

Kagome turned her nose up in a stubborn manner before saying, "Fine. In that case, you can't really go against my choice in giving you something in return next time."

"Oh? And what do have planned?"

Kagome looked thoughtful before smiling at the vampire, "Something I'm sure you can't really resist and to me, it would be priceless and I think it would be something you might enjoy."

Shido smiled in return, "and what would that be? A human lifetime supply of your special herbal tea?"

The miko shook her head before stepping in front of him with her arms around his waist before she answered, "How does… a full medical pack of my blood sound?" The suggestion of her giving him some of her blood as a gift surprised Shido… he never expected Kagome to say that she'd be willing to give him some of her blood.

Just before he was about to answer, a man dressed in a hospital gown ran past them, pushing Kagome a bit hard and making her and Shido stumble a bit. As the miko was about to tell him off, two more men in suits pushed her again into Shido's arms before said two men in suits pulled out guns, aiming at the man who was in the hospital gown.

As Shido took a hold of one of the guys with the guns, Kagome looked to the man in the hospital gown as he was blocked by two more men in suits and guns and felt…

'A Night Breed?!' the miko thought in shock as she saw the hospital escapee spit some sort of acid in one of the men's eyes. While the injured male was on the ground in pain, the Night Breed jumped to the ceiling before the man Shido grabbed got free and went after the demon.

A gunshot went off, grazing the Night Breed's arm before it attacked the one who shot him before spitting acid at another in the face.

Once the night breed was on the run, Kagome and Shido took off after it with the both of them preparing for an attack from it. When it leaped down an escalator, Shido went through the trouble of going through the people while Kagome just slid down the railings. Soon, Shido got the picture and did the same thing, following Kagome as they continued chasing the Night Breed.

But as Shido was right behind Kagome, time seemed to have slowed down as he caught sight of Cain passing him while his sire went on the escalator that led up.

"_The Golden Dawn is imminent." _He heard the older vampire speak, catching his attention as the sound of a heartbeat sounded in his ears, _"A new era will arrive. You must bear witness, Shido." _

Shido called out for him, wanting to know what he meant by what he said but as soon as he made it to the lower levels, time continued to at its normal pace.

"Shido! Come on, we're gonna lose him!" He heard Kagome call out to him.

But even though, they tried their best to track the Night Breed down, they ended up losing it.

* * *

Rushed, I know. And it's only 2 pages, too. But I wanted to get this updated, along with a few other fics that I just seemed to have left hanging.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and leave some nice reviews. And any suggestions or ideas that you think may be good for the next chapter.

As for flamers with their flames, don't bitch at me for your choice in reading this or any other fics that I have. Because if you had enough time to write a flame to me, then you definitely had enough time to push the "back button" and find another story that would suit your tastes better.


	7. 3rd Night Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: Sorry for not updating in so long. I had writers block again for this for quite a while and I got into a new Yaoi series and soon made a new Crossover about. The fic is called "Making Fiction Become Reality".

And now, in dedication to DeathNoteMaker, here's part 2 of Third Night.

_**3rd Night:  
Man on the Run Part 2**_

The next day at the office, Shido was looking out the window while Kagome lay on the couch, resting her eyes while Yayoi spoke, "The men you two saw chasing the Night Breed in the concourse mall were apparently detectives from the Shinjuku precinct." Shido turned to the woman as Kagome opened one eye too look at the two, "A report came through that they were found dead. The police are conducting a frenzied search for the breed."

Shido took a seat at his desk. A silence dragged on before he spoke, "Where there is light, there is darkness. Those who only inhabit the sunbathed side pretend no to notice it."

Kagome gave a lazy shrug, "Ignorance is bliss, as they say." When she looked to Shido again, she saw that he was deep in thought again. He had been this way since their date the night before… but even more since after they had lost sight of the breed they were chasing. 'What happened during the time he was right behind me…?'

Yayoi looked between the two, not sure what was wrong before Guni appeared on Kagome's forehead, "Hey, hey! I want to know what's going on!"

"You mean concerning Shido-san acting the way he is now and always seems to be thinking about something?"

"Yeah! Ever since he went on that date with you, he's been like this." Kagome nodded in agreement with Guni before she heard the sprite ask with a raised brow as she looked down at her still leaning on her hands that were on the miko's forehead, "So what happened?"

Said miko replied with a sigh, "I'm not really sure, Guni. He had been like that since we finished the movie we went to see, just deep in thought, like he was thinking of his past. Then it just got worse when we were chasing that night breed at the mall. Something must've happened when we were giving chase… maybe he ran into someone…"

Guni gave the girl a concerned look before everyone heard the doorbell to the office ring. Once Kagome sat up, Guni went into hiding behind her hair before Yayoi opened the door to reveal a woman who looked to be in her early twenties asking, "Is this the office of Shido-san the private detective?"

Seeing this was most likely a case, Kagome stood and made her way to the kitchenette to make some tea.

Once the tea was done, Kagome brought it in giving the client her cup first before setting one in front of Yayoi and Shido.

"Missing person?" Shido asked before the woman nodded and explained, "He was my fiancé. We even had a wedding day set, but he just went missing all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to take this matter elsewhere. At the moment, we're quite busy…"

"I know I'm putting you on the spot! But I've got nobody else to turn to!" The woman almost yelled desperately before continuing a little more calmly, "I heard you might find a way to help me somehow, so I…"

Shido then sighed, not able to say no to a woman who was obviously in need.

As Kagome thought the woman's fiancé may have gotten cold feet, said woman looked through her purse and pulled out a photo handing it to Shido, saying, "This is him…"

Taking a peek at the photo, Kagome nearly choked on her own saliva to see who was in the photo. "Shido-san! This guy is…!"

Shido then also took a look and took recognition as to who was in the photo, next to the woman. Said woman looked to them curiously, asking, "Do you know him?"

"We were just acquainted… very recently."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Later that night, Kagome tagged along with Yayoi and Shido, as well as their client, to find the man said client was looking for since he was also a part of the case concerning the night breed they ran into at the mall. "His name is Taki Ryuichi. Profession: Detective for the Police… disappeared while on armed duty during an investigation."

"And he just suddenly reappeared?" Kagome asked as Guni peeked out from underneath her hair while making sure the woman sitting next to the miko didn't see her.

"An internal impropriety… it's no wonder it's driving the police desperate." Yayoi spoke in reply before the client spoke up, "He didn't do anything wrong! You've got to find him before the department does. Please take him into your custody."

Shido reassured her that everything would be all right as Kagome asked the woman to please sit down before Yayoi asked the vampire detective what was his next move. His reply to the woman driving was low, "If the breed has yet to take control, there's still a way."

"I'm taken by your unusual sense of generosity. Getting involved, are you?" Yayoi asked with mirth in her eyes.

"I have a soft spot for beautiful women." He answered in a light voice.

Kagome almost snorted, "Don't get to close or you'll get burned, Shido-san." Making Shido chuckle as Yayoi continued to drive before the blue-haired woman asked with an almost hard voice, "What are you hiding?"

The silent conversation between Shido and Yayoi started to get really serious when Shido hinted that this was going beyond the night breeds. And as they drove to the larger part of the city, Kagome couldn't help but worry about Shido…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After they came to a stop close to a train station, Shido asked Kagome to stay in the car, in case they need her to come help them while the client went with them. The miko guessed that the client was 'worried' about her well being since she was still young and in high school. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just go along with them to find the fiancé but thought better of it if she just did what she was told.

To make her feel a little better about letting Shido and Yayoi go on without her, Guni agreed to follow them to keep an eye out for them. And if anything should happen, the sprite would come right back to the car and get her.

The three adults and Guni had already entered a backdoor to one of the tunnel and Kagome couldn't help but let out a sigh. When her gut started to feel weird- something that always happened when something unexpected was gonna take place- Kagome decided to go after them.

'Forget waiting until the last minute before something goes wrong.' She thought as she climbed out of the car. And once the car was locked, she quickly made her way to where Shido and Yayoi entered the tunnel.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Meanwhile, with Shido, Yayoi, and the client, the vampire alerted the two women that the night breed/Taki Ryuichi was close by before Yayoi took out her gun and the three of them continued walking through the unused train tunnels.

As they walked further, they heard a noise in the shadows before directing the flashlight Shido had and aiming Yayoi's gun… at a rat.

The NOS woman gave a sigh of relief, telling the vermin not to spook her like that before something dripped in front of Shido, signaling the night breeds presence before it attacked Yayoi, ripping the front of her shirt.

"YAYOI-SAN!!" Kagome had made it just in time before Shido bit his finger and formed a whip and injured the night breed in its shoulder. Wanting to get it off Yayoi, Kagome made a kick to it in the head before it was thrown to an opening that had speeding train bullet past them, showing the creature's evil cat-slit purple eyes.

As the creature stared them down with its guard up, the client tried to run to her 'fiancé' but Kagome held her back as she pleaded for them to not hurt him while Guni flew over to Yayoi to make sure she's okay.

"No, miss, it's too late! He's not your fiancé anymore!" Kagome reasoned, trying to keep the client back and out of Shido's way.

"It's not true! Ryuichi isn't… he's not…" The woman tried to reason desperately while trying to get out of Kagome's hold. The miko turned to Shido who was ready to attack, silently telling him that she had everything under control before he started to attack to finish the night breed off.

Even at the client's cry for Shido to stop, the vampire didn't falter in his attack. After the first swipe of his blood sword, Shido was pushed back by the night breed before the vampire summoned his energy to push the Night Breed back into a solid concrete wall.

As Shido was about to deal the final blow, the client somehow got out of Kagome's grasp and pushed her back before getting Yayoi's gun and took aim at Shido before Yayoi saw what was going on and alerted the vampire.

But it was too late. The client pulled the trigger and shot Shido in the stomach before he turned to her.

Kagome cursed at the woman's stupidity as she watched Shido kneel in pain while holding a hand over his wound. As she and Yayoi were about to stand, the client aimed the gun to them before quickly making her way to her fallen 'fiancé'.

"Damn it… stupid, bitch! Get back over here!" The miko yelled to the woman, vaguely noting that she almost sounded like Inuyasha for a moment.

The client then helped the night breed up with its arm around her shoulder, trying to lead him to safety while leaving the gun behind and Yayoi telling her not to go.

Right when Kagome was about to go after them on Shido's order, metal support beams fell blocking her path. After the dust cleared, Kagome looked up the see a dark shadow looking down at her before turning its attention to Shido, who was looking back at it, muttering the name 'Cain'.

When it suddenly disappeared, Kagome made her way back to Shido's side as Yayoi walked up to them asking, taking the words right out of the miko's mouth, "Who in the world was that?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next day, Shido, Kagome, and Yayoi went to the hospital, where Taki Ryuichi was kept after he was shot, to speak with the doctor who was in charge of his care. After telling him that his patient was up and about, the doctor spoke, "That's impossible! The patient was in a state of total vegetation! He would be unable to walk on his own, so how could he…?"

Kagome kept an ear open on the conversation as she looked at Ryuichi's x-rays, showing that he had permanent damage to his brain. After Yayoi asked if the doctor could explain the case in detail, the doctor replied, "The patient had been shot through the head. Simple as that…"

"And the shot caused permanent brain damage?" Kagome asked.

The doctor nodded, "He wouldn't be able to walk on his own or even react to anything around him; complete vegetation. And after the surgery he never woke up and we deducted that he was in a coma."

After a little more briefing on Ryuichi's medical state, the three of them left to the garage. One their way to Yayoi's car, Shido spoke, "I knew he was dead. His body might be alive, but his soul had already departed."

Walking to the passenger seat with him, Yayoi added in askance, "And then a Night Breed entered his body, I gather?"

"His so-called AWOL during some case was a bold-faced lie concocted by the police." Shido said as he allowed Kagome to enter the back seat before getting in himself.

"They had to have been trying to abduct him secretly for research since they believed he somehow survived a shot to the head and was able to keep his mobility." Kagome added after she had buckled up.

"Quite a nasty case of Inferiority complex against the NOS…" Yayoi said before a call came in, saying that Taki Ryuichi was located.

While they were making their way to the scene going through a tunnel, Shido pointed out that with Taki's consciousness gone, the fiancé was in danger.

Seeing something up ahead of them, Kagome alerted, "Guys, watch out!" When Yayoi saw a man standing in the middle of the road, she swerved the car before the man disappeared from their sights as they came to a stop.

When Shido saw that the girls were out cold, he stepped out of the car and confronted the man, Cain, his sire. What Shido didn't know was that Kagome was still awake and was watching the interaction between the two vampires.

"It's been a while, Shido." Cain spoke, an almost unreadable smile on his face.

As Shido said his name, full of anger and confusion, Kagome stepped out of the car as well and kept her distance from the unknown vampire.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Meanwhile, after the night breed/Taki Ryuichi and his fiancé were cornered on the roof, the fiancé tried to make the police leave them alone before they ordered their snipers to shoot.

After the Taki fell from the ledge and onto a squad car, the night breed took control of its body and started to attack the policemen on ground level as the ones above held the woman away from the ledge.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Cain glanced at her momentarily before turning his attention back to his former lover and fledgling, "Shido, stay away from his case."

"What are you talking about? What the hell are you up to?" Shido demanded, keeping his guard up so that Cain wouldn't try to attack Kagome. "Why the hell did you come back after all these years?!"

"You'll soon find out… when the Golden Dawn breaks."

'The Golden Dawn?' Kagome thought with a furrowed brow.

"It is your duty to bear witness to the event." With that said Cain had walked away but not before looking at Kagome one last time as Shido tried to stop him from walking away. When Yayoi was about to shoot, Shido had stopped her.

The NOS woman asked why she couldn't shoot him. And Shido only answered, "He was the one who had turned me into a vampire… and he's the only one with knowledge of my past."

Kagome looked to where Cain walked off after she had looked to Shido. '… I'll need to talk to Guni about this. I doubt I'll get any answers from Shido if I asked him.'

After the three of them walked out of the tunnel, Yayoi asked if Shido was going after the Night Breed.

The vampire nodded, "I can't let it have its way out there." Before he walked away he promised, "I'll be back. I promise…"

Once Shido was out of hearing range, Yayoi turned to Kagome, "I'll take you back to the office before I head to HQ. Is that all right?"

The miko looked to the NOS woman after watching Shido walk off, "Yeah, that's fine. I needed to talk to Guni about something anyway."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Once Yayoi drove off, Kagome made her way to the office to see Guni. After walking in, Guni greeted her from her place on the desk, sitting of the brim of Shido's old top hat. Taking a seat in Shido's chair, Kagome asked the sprite, "Guni… I heard Shido say something about his sire holding knowledge to his memories. What does he mean?"

Guni looked surprised for a moment before answering, "Shido has no recollection of the time before he became a vampire; the time he was still a human. He doesn't remember what his parents looked like, where he was born, or even what his real name is."

"Amnesia…?"

"Most likely… he's always been dying to find out just who he really is…"

Kagome was in deep thought for a moment before thinking aloud, "Without your past… you have no idea who you truly are." Looking to the sprite, Kagome asked, "Why…?" She paused for a moment, not knowing how to word her question without sounding nosey or selfish.

Guni understood what she was trying to ask and replied, "it might be because he wanted his relationship with you to be free of all that."

Kagome then rested a hand on the gothic cross pendant she had around her neck, the same one that Shido had bought for her on her date.

After the conversation in getting answers, Kagome lay down on the couch, pondering over what that vampire, Cain meant by 'The Golden Dawn". But also… she wondered about the feel of the night breed's energy when they had confronted it in the unused Train tunnel…

'It didn't quite feel like a normal night breed… yet it was almost similar to a Youkai… Maybe it was a youkai that was able to possess a body…?' Sitting back up, Kagome went to her schoolbag and took out an old book she kept with her.

It was something that she made to keep record of the youkai she had confronted or was told about. After reading the details on a certain lesser Youkai, Kagome's eyes widened slightly in realization and understanding before she heard the door open and Shido and Yayoi walked in…

* * *

Hehehe, What exactly did Kagome find? And what is the Golden Dawn? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter(s) of this fic.

This chapter is dedicated to DeathNoteMaker. I hope everyone has enjoyed this and give me some nice reviews. Suggestions and ideas are welcome but Flamers with their flames can hit the road.

If you don't like it, don' bother writing a review.

With that aside, I hope everyone has a good Spring Break.


	8. 4th Night Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: 'Ello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this update but lots had happened and it didn't help that I was going through a bad bout of Writer's block.

Anyways, for everyone's patience in waiting for this, I present Chapter 8 – The 4th Night.

_**4th Night:**_  
_**The Golden Dawn Approaches Part 1**_

Shido was sitting at his desk, thinking about what Kagome had told him and Yayoi when they had returned from killing the Night Breed that took over Taki Ryuichi's body.

The lavender-haired vampire was surprised to hear, after telling Kagome what happened with the Night Breed, that the said night breed was in fact a hybrid of sorts between a Youkai and a Night Breed; able to take on a human host like Taki Ryuichi but allowed its host to live normally unless the host was in danger, like how Taki was being chased down by Shido and the police.

All in all, it was a helpful but instinctual entity that could help people like Taki from their vegetative state; completely harmless and, as Kagome said, 'Protects the hand that feeds it as a way to pay its rent'.

Kagome's knowledge about this breed of hybrid was amazing and very helpful, explaining a lot to him in why Taki didn't turn into a complete Night Breed but kept its human form.

And even though Shido tried to ask Kagome if she knew anything about the Golden Dawn, Kagome told him that she never heard anything about it.

That conversation was took place about three weeks ago, right after he and Yayoi came back to the office once Taki Ryuichi and the hybrid possessing him were finished off.

Before Shido was about to think about what the Golden Dawn could possibly be, Yayoi called, saying they got another case.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kagome sat with two of her old school friends, trying to calm their crying from what had just happened. Her three old friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi took a day or two off from school in Tokyo to come visit her in Yokohama. The miko was surprised but couldn't turn down the suggestion of going out with them after making sure that her kitten friend Luna was okay by herself.

As soon as it started to get really late, Kagome offered to walk with them to the train station, through the red light district. As they were talking, Ayumi noticed that there was something on Yuka's back. When Yuka checked, her hand was covered in blood… and after Kagome told Yuka to stay calm, the girl started to shake from the shock before she fell to the floor dead.

As Eri and Ayumi screamed, Kagome quickly reached for her cell phone only to find that its battery was almost out. Cursing at her luck before seeing a few pedestrians close by, just standing and staring at her friend's body in a puddle of her own blood, she yelled at them to call an ambulance and the cops.

Now here she was, trying to calm her friends who were still alive after hearing from the ambulance that Yuka was dead. It hurt her to know that one of her old friends was dead and was killed unbeknownst to her and her other friends.

A female officer came to lead them to one of the patrol cars to head to the station but Kagome said that she'd stay behind and wait for her 'boss' to pick her up.

By this time, she caught sight of Shido and Yayoi taking a look at the body and made her way to them.

"Phantom Slasher?" Shido asked before Yayoi replied as the vampire took a look at the body, "there have been thirteen such cases in this district already. The victims die from shock of discovering their blood. The crime always takes place in crowded areas or public streets."

"Gee, I never heard of a showy phantom killer before." Guni said as she came out from behind Shido's hair.

"Any witnesses?" Shido asked.

Yayoi looked at him with a raised brow, "Would I even bother to call you here if I had any witnesses?" After Guni muttered that she had a point, a sad tone came to Yayoi's voice as she added, "Besides… the latest victim is one of Kagome's old high school friends from Tokyo. She, along with two others, was in town to visit Kagome, since they hadn't seen her since the incident at her family shrine. They were on their way to the train station so Kagome could see them off. The red light district is a shortcut to the station."

Shido sighed at this, never thinking that another person close to Kagome would be a victim of a Night Breed attack.

From the other side of the crime scene tape, Kagome watched Yayoi kneel, saying that what bothered her was the wounds Yuka received on her back before a man came up to them, saying that it was a night breed that was responsible and informing Yayoi that the central unit was on the search for the Breed.

Kagome lost interest in what they were saying as her eyes looked to where Yuka was lying with a cover over her. Lost in her thoughts, she never heard Yayoi say her name until she felt Shido's hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up to him, she sighed sorrowfully before accepting the vampire's embrace and following the two adults to Yayoi's car.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The car ride was silent until Yayoi apologized to Shido about what happened to the chief inspector before taking a glance in her rearview mirror to see how Kagome was doing and saw the young girl was looking out the window as if deep in thought.

'She must be trying to figure out how she didn't sense the night breed…' she thought. Earlier, as they were walking to the car, Shido asked if she had sensed anything prior to her friend, Yuka's death. But Kagome said that she didn't sense anything; not a trace of the Night Breed's energy. And now, the young girl was trying to remember anything that may have been off when she was with her friends, just moments before Yuka was killed.

Kagome only gave half an ear to what was said between Yayoi and Shido before she heard the older woman say that the cases of the night breeds have prompt the central unit's involvement and that the situation was getting sticky.

As it started to get really silent and after wondering how the Night Breed could've gone passed her undetected, Kagome let out a sigh, running out of ideas on how the night breed who killed her friend Yuka got by her undetected. Not to mention, she didn't know how she'd be able to explain this to Yuka's family.

Her sigh had caught Shido's attention, bringing him out of his thoughts on what Cain had meant by the Golden Dawn, "Kagome-chan? You okay?" This question earned him a hard slap on the shoulder from Yayoi and her muttering, "what kind of question is that? She just lost one of her friends."

"I'm fine, Shido-san. I just don't know how that night breed came so close to us without me sensing it." Kagome answered them, very bothered and knowing it couldn't be because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Come on! They were in a Red Light district where they would be sure to run into drunks and, even if the possibility was slim or not, they could also run into a freak out for blood.

"It's really bothering you that much?"

"Yes! There's no way a lower leveled Night Breed could get passed me without me sensing it… unless it was getting help from a more intelligent and stronger being to help conceal its presence, which would be an entirely different story." Before Kagome could say anymore, she felt Shido's hand gently grasp hers from behind his seat.

"Don't worry, Kagome… we'll find the Night Breed that killed your friend. I promise."

Despite the feel of Shido's hand on hers, squeezing it reassuringly and the sound of him voice sounding so soothing as he made his promise, Kagome still couldn't help but feel her insides sink at the ominous feeling, like something bad was going to happen and soon.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A few days had passed since Yuka's funeral and Kagome did what she could to help her friend's family to prepare for their daughter's funeral and offer what comfort she could despite that she felt responsible for not preventing it. Yuka's parents were grateful for the help and support while never blaming the miko for what had happened.

Even though Kagome was sad about her friend's unexpected passing, the miko knew that her friend wouldn't want her to cry despite that she kept hearing a lot of Yuka's family, minus her parents talking behind her back calling her heartless for not shedding tears for her friend.

They pretty much got an earful from Yuka's parents before the service was over and Kagome left to go back to Yokohama. After the funeral, Kagome just went back to Yokohama and back to school.

Right now, they had just let out for the day and Kagome was just walking out the front gate when she was stopped, "Hey, Higurashi-kun!" Turning to see who was calling her, Kagome was met with three girls. One of them she recognized as her old classmate, before she took her exam to become a senior, Yamazaki Riho. The other two were also classmates and close friends of Riho. Altogether, the three girls were a part of her 'fan club'.

Said club was small but a majority of the girls in the school were smart enough to not be a part of it and admired her from afar. But the three in front of her worked inside the club as Vice President, Secretary, and Treasurer. For some reason, their President remained unknown.

They looked at Kagome with worried expressions before the one who had called out to her, Riho – the treasurer – spoke, "Higurashi-kun, we heard that the latest victim from the Phantom Slasher killings was one of your friends… we're so sorry."

"It's ok. Even though I miss her, I know she's in a better place now. She won't get hurt anymore… plus, she wouldn't want me to be sad." Kagome said softly. Despite that she could sometimes find them a bit nosey when it came to her personal life and such, it wasn't in her to be rude. Don't get her wrong; the three girls in front of her were all sweet and very kind but sometimes they could be very nosey when they wanted info about her.

'They're usually like the paparazzi…' Kagome thought.

Riho couldn't help the clenching feeling in her chest as hearing Kagome's answer. Ever since the beautiful, model-like boy came into their class, Riho would admit that the beautiful boy was very attractive; like a being out of a manga that was filled with beautiful boys. And as the day turned to weeks before he went into a senior class, Riho started to fall for the beautiful boy.

In order to somehow get close to Kagome, Riho joined his fan club, becoming the treasurer. Despite all the info they could get, there wasn't much known about Kagome other than his moved to Yokohama from Tokyo for unknown reasons concerning family and that his younger brother always visited on weekends unless one of the brothers had plans or was working.

Aside from that, they couldn't find where Kagome lived or where he worked. The only inkling they had on his part time job was that he was working at a PI office and that was it.

Riho was brought out of her thoughts when one of her friends spoke, "Well, Kagome-kun… if there's anything you need, whether it's to talk or something, all the teachers and your classmates are here for you."

Kagome's soft and polite, yet slightly sad smile made Riho's heart skip a beat before he answered, "Thank you… I really appreciate the concern but I'll be fine. It'll take time before the pain of her loss lessens, but I'll be okay."

'Higurashi-kun…' it was also Kagome's strength, along with his sensitivity that attracted Riho to Kagome to the point where she easily fell in love with him. Everything that was Kagome was what she always wanted in a boyfriend. One who was kind, considerate, and loving while also strong, not afraid to voice his thoughts, and stood up for those he cared about.

After smiling at the girls, Kagome looked to her wristwatch and say that time, "I'm sorry, you three, I've got to get going. I still need to stop by the store for groceries and cat food for Luna." Once she bid them goodbye, Kagome made her way to the grocers she usually shopped at.

The miko in boys clothing never noticed the longing Riho had in her eyes as she watched her walk away.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Hmm… what would be good to have for tonight? And I know that Luna will like the small serving of fresh tuna for her…' Kagome thought with lightness in her step as she made her way home; one arm holding a bag of produces and cat food while in her right, with her schoolbag, was a separate bag that had the mentioned tuna and some meat she got on sale.

Hearing the grunts of a couple of men up ahead, Kagome looked up to see some movers carrying a sofa wrapped in plastic to their truck. Right behind them, a familiar face was carrying suitcase.

Recognizing the woman, she grinned a little before calling out and quickening her pace a bit, "Megumi-san! Konnichi-wa!"

The light brunette woman set her suitcase down before looking up and noticing the raven-haired teen, "Oh! You're the part-timer from that detective agency…"

Kagome gave a slight bow as she introduced herself, "I'm Higurashi Kagome." Noticing the logo on the side of the truck, Kagome asked, "Are you moving away?"

Megumi, when she first went to the Detective agency, she wasn't surprised that they had a high school student as a part-timer but what really surprised her was how beautiful the boy was and that his boss allowed him to go with them out on the field during cases. Setting her suitcase down, she smiled, "Yes. I'm moving in with my parents in the Setagaya district." She then looked at the apartment complex where she and her fiancé lived, "There's just a lot of memories here…"

Feeling bad for the loss of her lover because of a Nightbreed, Kagome spoke, "I'm so sorry… about losing Taki-san…" with a little more strength in her voice, she finished, "But I'm sure that everything will be okay… he'll always be with you."

"Yes… Ryuichi-san is with me. He's right inside me." Megumi answered, her hand resting on her navel.

Blinking, Kagome asked, "Megumi-san… are you expecting?"

"Yes! I'm gonna be having his baby- Ryuichi-san's baby."

Kagome was silent for a while before she asked, "How long…?"

Megumi gave a like laugh before answering, "Just a little over two months or less. And I still need to set up appointments with an obstetrician once I'm with my parents."

Although, Kagome knew that the creature that possessed Taki Ryuichi's body was like a mix between a Nightbreed and a Youkai, she didn't know what would happen to a child conceived after intercourse between a normal human and a human possessed by the creature. For all she knew, it was a fifty-fifty percent chance that the child will be completely human or be a hanyou.

After seeing the motherly glow in the older woman's eyes, Kagome didn't want the older woman to worry. Shido had told Kagome that Taki Ryuichi didn't change from his human form, so there was a chance that Megumi's child didn't have any of the Nightbreed/Youkai's blood.

"Congratulations, Megumi-san. I hope the baby's healthy when it's born." Kagome said, hoping that the baby will be very healthy once it's born.

"Thank you. I believe the baby will be very healthy, if all his kicking and stretching he's been doing."

To make sure that there might not be a trace of Nightbreed blood, Kagome asked, "May I… feel?"

"Of course." With Megumi's permission, Kagome set her schoolbag and plastic bag of meat and tuna on the ground before gently resting her hand on the older woman's belly. Feeling the growth of her stomach, Kagome knew Megumi was right about being a little over two months. Feeling the baby's aura, she could also tell that Megumi was unknowingly right about the baby being a boy.

Looking deeper into the baby's aura, Kagome could also feel that there was a slight dark feel mixed with the purity of the newborn. The feel was so slight that if she hadn't looked so deep, she would've missed it. But overall, Kagome doubted that the darkness would develop as the baby continued to grow within his mother's womb. Although Kagome wasn't going to doubt that the power wouldn't awaken once the child reached puberty.

Not to mention it felt like she was around four months pregnant or more, rather than around two months, like she said. 'The genes of something supernatural speeds up the pregnancy a bit. Or it could be an aging disorder from humans. As for the baby's power… right now, it's dormant. Either it'll disappear, stay dormant, or grow as the child grows older. Nothing's certain right now…'

She smiled softly, "You're right… with how much he's moving, he'll be a very healthy baby."

Seeing that the movers were ready to go, Megumi excused herself to allow Kagome to go home while she gave the men the address to her parents' home and the go ahead to leave.

Once she was about a block or two from Megumi's apartment complex, Kagome sighed before thinking aloud, "I may not want to… but I'll have to tell Shido-san…" after deciding that she'll put some food down for Luna and her groceries up when she gets home, she would have a late dinner and go see Shido and Yayoi about Megumi being pregnant.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"What do mean Otsuka Megumi's pregnant?" Shido's voice sounded through the office and, not doubt, through the hall outside.

"Kagome, are you sure that she's pregnant?" Yayoi asked, a little calmer than Shido.

Kagome frowned with her light frown on her face, "You don't have to yell Shido-san. And yes, you guys heard me right when I said that Megumi-san's pregnant with Taki-san's baby. And from what I felt in the baby's aura, it's gonna be a boy."

"Kagome, it wasn't Taki we were chasing, it was a Breed." Shido spoke with a little force, despite what Kagome had told him about the creature that possessed Taki's body being a hybrid between a Nightbreed and a Youkai.

"We've got a problem. Suppose she's carrying a cross-breed…" Yayoi started before Shido finished with Guni on his shoulder, "The mother's life is at risk."

"And I thought I told you guys that the creature that possessed Taki-san's soulless body was a hybrid of sorts between a Nightbreed and Youkai. Besides, from what I felt in the baby's aura, the baby is more human while what I could feel of the creature's aura was very little and dormant. There's no telling what the baby's fate will be once it's born." Kagome argued, not understanding why Yayoi, Shido, and Guni were so worried about the future of a baby that's not even born yet.

Without their notice, hanyou and hybrid children are born everyday. Hell, some even pass on their unknown demonic genes without knowing. What's the big deal? It's not like Megumi was gonna give birth to the seed of Chucky.

"But say, those serial attacks recently… and Kagome's friend's death… the random slashings, I mean. Can it be that Megumi's the culprit?" Guni asked, looking between the two humans and vampire.

"It's not impossible." Yayoi answered, having all theories being plausible.

"I highly doubt it." Kagome's answer caught the attention of the three in front of her before she continued, "If the being that killed Yuka and the victims before her was Megumi-san, I would've felt her human aura whether she's under the influence of a Nightbreed hybrid; I'm that sensitive when it comes to human and inhuman auras. And what I felt from Megumi's baby was an almost completely clean slate; very much like a normal human baby despite that its growth rate is slightly faster than a normal human's. But that can be an aging disorder in humans.

"The only thing that derives it from for normal fully human babies is that he has only an almost undetectable aura of a nightbreed/youkai. This power is so slight that there's a chance that it won't affect the baby's life, even if it's born. And Megumi will be fine during and after her pregnancy, since there's no danger in carrying a hybrid child unless the child's darker aura is more than its human aura. If that should happen, then the mother of the child would be in danger of losing her life while giving birth but even that won't happen unless she's strong in mind, body, and soul."

"Kagome…" Shido understood what Kagome was saying since she had come across more cases like this than him when it came to Youkai but she had never had any experience with Nightbreeds.

"Shido, what I'm trying to say is that there's no being in existence that is born evil. And even if I'm wrong and the baby is a nightbreed, would you really have the heart to kill it?"

The adults and Pixie before her were silent before she continued, "You said that Taki was dead; that his soul passed on. But that doesn't mean that the body is really dead. Technically, the body was alive; still breathing, with a beating heart, and brain that could still subconsciously think. It only needed another soul or being to make him move. And I told you the night that you killed Taki-san that the Nightbreed/Youkai hybrid was harmless and made the body change slightly when it feels that its host's body is in danger. There had never been a case where hosts like Taki-san conceive a child with a human female so it's uncertain what will be the baby's fate. All we can do is let time take its course and allow the child to grow and develop and see if its darker power will stay dormant, grow, or dwindle before the child reaches puberty."

Everyone was silent, letting what Kagome had said sink in before Guni voiced her opinion "She… kinda has a point."

Shido looked solemn for a moment, "The Golden Dawn…"

"Shido?" Yayoi asked before the lavender haired vampire continued, "the 'golden dawn' that Cain was talking about… is this what he meant?"

"You're absolutely right, Shido." Another voice sounded within the office, making the occupants keep on their guard, turning to the front door before the entire room was engulfed in shadows. The only thing that was visible was the front door before it opened slowly and Yayoi brought out her gun while Kagome prepared herself for any kind of attack.

Soon, almost out of thin air, Cain appeared, stepping into the light, revealing a man with wavy golden hair and matching golden eyes as he continued, "Cross-breeding between humans and the Nightbreeds signifies the beginning of a new age."

Kagome frowned at this, "Where the hell did you hear or find this? How can something unknowingly common be the Golden Dawn? I mean, the birth of a child that's human and something else, like a Youkai or nightbreed isn't that rare."

Cain's sights then turned to Kagome with an unreadable emotion in his cold eyes, probably a little crossed from someone like her questioning him about his findings.

Before he could say a word to her, Shido demanded, "What is it that you want, Cain?"

Looking to his former lover, Cain decided to let the human girl's questions slide as he answered Shido, "I'm here to take you back."

"What?"

"I see you're still messing around with humans. Why don't you give it a rest already? If we vampires were the land, humans would be the clouds drifting across over it. Such a futile existence…" Shido then demanded Cain to leave, not wanting Kagome to hear Cain's words and risking her trying to fight the older vampire to shut him up.

"Shido… how can you be so rude… to a lover who's come all this way to see you?"

This seemed to have struck a nerve in Shido as his eyes flashed gold and he bit his finger, using his blood like bullets targeting Cain. But the older vampire phased out, making the blood miss him before Yayoi started shooting only for the same thing to happen.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome pointed her fore and middle finger toward Cain before making a swift cutting formation as she recited, "Rin, Pyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!" Before a burst of energy short forth from the pattern she made and toward Cain.

Even though the miko didn't have as much luck as Shido or Yayoi, Kagome's choice of attack still annoyed Cain, despite that his form was only an illusion for precautions.

"Shit, he's an illusion." Kagome voiced in frustration.

"Of course. I've been around a lot longer than Shido and a holy human child like you." Cain answered, his voice holding a snide tone, "You can't beat me."

His form then faded to nothing. But before his presence completely vanished, Cain's voice rang, "I will come back for you another time, Shido." With those words, the shadows that had engulfed the office vanished before the door closed. But soon his last words made dread seep into them, "and by the way, it looks like Otsuka Megumi has been captured by the NOS."

"WHAT?" Yayoi yelled before she and Shido went for the door to stop them. As Kagome was going to follow, Shido told her to stay in the office.

"Shido-san, please, I can help protect Megumi-san and her baby." Kagome protested.

Before she could protest any more, Shido grabbed both of her arms firmly before asking, "Kagome-chan, I'm asking you… for your own safety and so you won't get involved with the NOS… please stay here. We'll be back with Megumi-san."

And with that, Shido left to catch up with Yayoi, leaving Kagome in the office, understanding the circumstances of what's happening.

Sighing helplessly, Kagome prayed, 'I just hope… that they'll be all right… along with Megumi-san and her baby…'

* * *

Almost FIVE complete pages. I'd say that's pretty good considering how long this hadn't been updated.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews with nice compliments are appreciated, I don't take kindly to flames, and any suggestions are welcome as well.

Until next time.


	9. 4th Night Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: Okay, I feel very bad for leaving this fic hanging for so long, I have good reason as well. With my desktop still without internet and to avoid another laptop crashing on me, I really toned down on the amount of time I spend in the internet so I don't watch anime online as often as I use to. And this has made me put most of my fics on hold for any anime I don't have in my DVD collection. Not to mention things have been very tight for my family and lots of drama concerning my sister and her being irresponsible, so I can't really go out and buy what I need like I used to.

But with what time I do get the chance to spend on the internet, I managed to get this chapter done within two nights just to put in some progress and show that I hadn't completely given up on any of my stories.

Hope everyone enjoys and this Chapter is dedicated to my friend, co-author of some of my fics, and a long time fan of this fic, DeathNoteMaker, who's also referred to as Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**4th Night:**_  
_**The Golden Dawn Approaches Part 2**_

Shido and Yayoi had managed to block the NOS who had Megumi by parking Yayoi's car in the middle of the road. When Yayoi's Cheif, who also gave the order to Megumi's abduction, stepped out of the car, Yayoi asked what they had intended to do with Megumi.

After telling them it was none of their business, the Chief Inspector's men quickly came up behind him ready to use force should it come down to it and were given that chance when the Chief Inspector gave the order to get rid of Shido and Yayoi.

Despite Yayoi ordering them to stop and release them, they didn't listen and apprehended them.

With all the commotion that was going on, it brought Guni out of her hiding place under Shido's hair before she was caught in the gloved hand of one of the agents.

During the three's struggle to get free and fight back, Megumi's scream caught their attention as she struggled to get from the man that was trying to keep inside the car she was trying to get out of, "Please don't! This is my baby! What did it do to deserve this? Let me go, please!" When her struggles stop, another agent came to help get Megumi back into the car.

This had angered Shido, making him fight back. With his strength as a vampire, he was easily able to push the two men holding him off of his person before he quickly went to help Megumi get free.

'If everything that Kagome said about the child is true… then they have no real evidence that the child's a crossbreed other than his father was possessed by a Breed.'

As Shido continued on, one of the men saw Shido coming at him before he pulled out his gun and began firing, only managing to graze his left check before Shido brought out his Blood Sword and sliced the man's right hand in self-defense.

The lavender haired vampire cursed, knowing that he blew his cover.

After a pause, the Chief Inspector came out of his shock, growing angry that a breed was right under his nose the whole time and gave the order to capture Shido. Before they could even lay a hand on him, Shido grabbed a hold of Megumi and managed to get away, leaping from one of the squad cars and onto the side of a tall nearby building where he ran up the side with Megumi holding onto him and was able to easily avoid the firing of the Chief's men's guns.

While the human that held her was distracted, Guni bit down on the finger of her captor's hand. Once he let her go to subside the pain of being bitten, Guni swiftly flew away, determined to follow Shido.

Once the three were out of sight from over the building, Yayoi relieved that they were able to get away safely but worried about Shido since he harmed a human when he didn't mean to go so far while defending himself and saving Megumi.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Back at Shido's office, Kagome was pacing worriedly as she wondered Shido, Guni, Yayoi, and Megumi were all right. They had been gone a little longer than they were supposed to.

'I really do hope that they're all safe and that they didn't run into any trouble. Even though I try to think positively, telling myself that they're fine… I can't help this dread that I keep feeling since Shido left to save Megumi…' Kagome was soon brought out of her thoughts as she felt a presence similar to Shido's at the door that. But after turning to see the silhouette from the fogged glass, Kagome knew that it wasn't Shido since the owner of the silhouette had wavy hair and was taller than Shido.

With her worried pushed to the back of her mind and keeping her guard up, Kagome quickly and quietly made her way to the closet that was set to her left where she put her forty-five-inch Oak Bokken (wood sword) in case anyone broke in while she was alone in the office. After Shido officially hired her, he bought her the bokken since they won't do as much harm as her Katana that she left back at her apartment. So far, it hadn't been used but Kagome knew that she could still use it out of self defense without cutting anyone.

Once she was armed, Kagome slowly made her way back to the door where she kept her self against the wall until she was next to the door where she reached out and grasped the knob. Slowly turning it, Kagome abruptly pushed the door open with her Bokken poised to strike.

Her expression changed into one of confusion at not seeing anyone there at the door anymore and looked out into the hall from her left to her right.

Behind her, Cain silently phased in and waited for Kagome to acknowledge his presence before he captured her.

Feeling the energy from before appear from behind her as she was closing the door, Kagome inwardly gasped before hastily turning toward the intruder, swiping her Bokken to hit while charging it with her miko energy in hopes that her weapon would make contact with some part of the intruder.

When the Bokken managed to hit Cain in the arm, the elder vampire hissed at the burning sensation of Kagome's energy trying to purify him.

While distracted, Kagome swiftly moved to his blind side where she tried to land another blow at him but only manage hit air as disappeared once again.

Finding the method to be getting old, Kagome gave a growl that would even impress Inuyasha before challenging, "Bastard, quit disappearing like a coward and face me!"

"Be careful what you wish for little one." Cain's voice echoed in the room before appeared behind her once again, ignoring the burning pain on his arm as his hand reaching out grab Kagome by the neck, "it just might come true, if you're not careful."

Hearing him from behind her once again, Kagome dropped down to a crouch, avoiding Cain's hand and swiping her sword once again but at the vampire's legs, making said vampire jump back to put some distance between them.

With blue eyes as cold as ice and narrowed, Kagome replied to him, "Oh, I know plenty about wishes… especially with the fact that they always come at a price. So I don't need to be told to be careful by the likes of you. Not to mention, I'm not going down without a fight."

Cain's furrowed in irritation but smirked in interest, at the prospect of this girl fighting him despite that she wasn't as strong as him. But he couldn't allow a fight to take too long since he was on a tight schedule to meet up with Shido again. And to get his attention, he needing the girl who was crouching in front of him, ready to fight him off.

He needed to disarm her before he could apprehend her, though.

'I will have to tread lightly since she can control her holy powers… but if I can find a weak point, she's as good as done for.'

Deciding to feign an attack to make her come at him, Cain made a move toward Kagome as she also came at him. And as she was going to strike at him again, Cain dodged in time to swat at her hands hard enough to make her lose her grip on her weapon, allowing the wooden weapon to clatter on the floor.

In her shock, Kagome never saw him come at her again in time until the last thing she saw was his cloak covering her vision and feeling a pain in her neck before she fell unconscious.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As Yayoi was being interrogated back at the NOS HQ, Shido was able to lose the Chief's men and came across a church where he was certain Megumi would be safe for the time being.

After he had set her on her feet, he walked passed her and started to beat himself over how he had harmed yet another human when he never meant to.

"I've eluded Cain this long, and now it's all wasted!" Shido cursed before he froze at hearing the church's organ play, making him look up only to catch the sight of the man he just mentioned sitting at the instrument, playing that haunting music.

"You need no fret." Cain spoke over the music, "After all, humans merely exist for us to prey upon." As Shido stood with his guard up and Megumi moved closer to him for protection, the older vampire continued, "You don't have it in you to kill Megumi, much less her baby. The Golden Dawn will come. Have you resolved to witness it along side me?"

With a great sense of defiance, Shido replied with equal resolve, "My duty is to protect humans from the Night Breeds!"

At this, Cain stopped his playing on the organ and turned to where Shido stood, "How naïve… your little Holy Human was correct about the cross-breeding of the Night Breeds and men being nothing new." Knowing he was referring to Kagome, Shido sneered as Cain continued to speak as he stood and made his way to the pedestal, "Your fixation on wretched humans prevents you from seeing things in proper respective. Shido, have you ever wondered why vampires were blessed with the gift of immortality?"

"Because they were and are sinners who trifled with human life!" Shido answered with distaste, eyes shut wanting to block out anymore of Cain's poisonous words.

But Cain continued patiently, "That is untrue. God granted us the privilege to witness history. You'll know when you see the Golden Dawn."

Opening his eyes, Shido replied, "History doesn't interest me."

Holding his hand out to him, Cain supplicated, "Shido, come with me. Let us relive the day when time seemed perpetual… Those days we had spent together in Transylvania await you."

'Transylvania…?' Shido asked himself before realizing why the mention of such a place ran a few bells.

Memories of a castle built upon a plateau flashed across his mind as he heard the thumps of a strong heartbeat resound in his ears. Memories of when he threw humanity aside and nights of lustful indulgence as he and Cain not only made their female bedmates writhe in ecstasy, but also drained them of their blood until their last breath was spent on their last night of sinful temptation.

Such memories were so vivid that he could still taste the warm blood on his tongue and drip from the corner of his mouth; the him that he always called a monster.

Shido's body went numb, his mind in a haze as looked into his sire's eyes and he could hear nothing but Cain's voice bidding him to return to his side and the loud heart beat.

Megumi watched the events with confusion and unease but knew that something wasn't right as Shido did as he was asked and started to walk over to Cain as if in a trance. Before he could grasp the older vampire's hand, she called out to him, bringing him back to his senses.

Once Shido knew what was happening, he slapped away Cain's hand in anger that the older vampire hypnotized him.

In retaliation and anger of the woman's meddling, Cain attacked Megumi only for her to take cover behind the pews but felt herself land almost on her stomach.

And her cry, Shido turned worriedly to her and quickly went to her side, bringing her into his arms to make sure she was all right. Seeing that she was unconscious, Shido angrily turned to Cain who phased over him, several feet away in midair.

"Shido, remember the days in Transylvania!"

"I can't go back to the life of a vampire. I'm a human now!"

At these words, Cain sighed, "How sad…" before he opened part of his trench coat to reveal someone Shido never wanted to be caught Cain's clutches.

"Kagome!" Shido gasped, pained to see that not only was the girl he came to care for was unconscious but at the complete mercy of Cain."

"If you fail to comprehend the meaning of eternity, I'll have to teach you physically." Cain spoke with a disciplinary tone before he lifted his right hand, elongating and hardening his nails through his gloves and into claws.

Witnessing how close the sharp points were to the unconscious miko, Shido blood ran cold before begged for Cain to stop but was told by him to be still. Cain's index claw then cut the choker Shido had bought for her on their outing when Taki Ryuichi first appeared. With the leather strap went the cross he bought for her as well as a welt of blood appeared where Cain had cut and she grunted from the cold sting.

When Shido caught sight of blood or the first time in Shido's undead life, he was scared… _horrified_ to see Kagome's blood run from the wound and down her shirt before he desperately begged Cain to spare her life, "Please stop, Cain! I beg you! Kill me instead if you must! Just spare hers. She doesn't deserve this!"

But did not listen, and made a swift and final cut down the front of Kagome's shirt, shredding the fabric of her top and the bandages she used to bind her breasts. With said cut, not only was a part of her breasts were exposed but Cain had cut deeply from her sternum to her stomach making her blood flow from the wound and Kagome gave a gasped groan at the pain with her face contorted in that exact pain.

Kagome could feel her self being held in midair by an unknown force and the cold feeling of Cain's presence next to her. And as much as she wanted to push him away or blast him with her energy and allow herself to fall, she couldn't move her body no matter how much she demanded it. Her body felt heavy, like she had slept less than her usual eight hours, her mind was in a fog—like she was under the same sort of influence she remembered feeling during the times she was put in a trance or someone was controlling her mind.

She could faintly hear Shido's voice calling her name… his voice sounding like it was pained and afraid.

Kagome then felt something nick her neck, cutting off her choker before she felt and heard her shirt being torn open. Her shirt didn't matter as she felt her self being cut open from her chest to her stomach and a warm and thick liquid flow from where she was cut down the rest of her body, soaking the front of her clothes.

Finding amusement and slight jealousy at Shido's desperation for the girl's safety and even greater pleasure as seeing Kagome's blood flow from the wound he inflicted as he spoke in mock sympathy, "If only you hadn't gotten involved with him, poor thing." He then turned his attention to Shido, "In just a few minute, she'll bleed out to her death. What can you do for her now?"

Shido cursed, gritting his teeth as he promised to kill Cain before he bit his finger and formed his Blood Sword.

Cain just laughed at his declaration, "You want to kill me, who had granted you eternal life?"

Before Shido leaped at him to bring his blood blade down on him, the lavender haired vampire heard Kagome whisper his name so softly in pain. This seemed to push him further in his want to get Kagome away from Cain as he brought his sword down, only to hit nothing when the older vampire disappeared from his sight and leaving Kagome to fall.

Shido was able to catch her in his arms before he lowered himself to the ground, careful not to agitate the wound Cain inflicted her as he lay her on the floor before standing and turning to stare back at his sire with hate, "Quit using your cowardly illusions and face me!"

Cain soon appeared again, laughing amusedly before Shido made his Blood Sword turn into Blood Bullets aimed at Cain but they just seemed to phase through him. Forming another Blood Sword, Shido leaped at Cain once again as the older vampire formed and used the same claws he injured Kagome with and have them dart at Shido.

After Shido dodged them, he swiped his sword at Cain only for the older vampire to disappear as the blade sliced right through him like a hand through smoke.

Realizing, with great frustration that it was yet another illusion, Shido heard Cain's laughter echo through the church before he was able to pinpoint where the laughter was coming from and jumped through the glass skylight of the roof and onto the roof outside. As he turned once he landed, he was face to face with Cain again as the older vampire faced him as well, his form shadowed but the light of the full moon as he stood atop of the cross as the wind tousled with his hair and trench.

With another amused chuckle, Cain spoke as if chastising a child, "You can't kill me."

Not bothering with a reply, no matter how irritated he felt, Shido formed a Blood Whip and struck at Cain but was only able to hit the cross and making it fall from its place to the ground, at the entrance of the church.

As Shido started to give chase to Cain's fleeing form away from the church, Guni was searching for Shido until she came across the exact building of worship he was previously at. As she flitted through the entrance, she spotted Megumi along the aisle unharmed. But what made the sprite gasp in shock was Kagome prone form on the floor and unconscious while still bleeding.

After Megumi's reassurance of getting a doctor, Guni flitted over the miko's form, calling out to her to wake up and snap out of it before feeling a tremor and she looked up at hearing the sounds of fighting. Swiftly flitting her way up to the opening of the ceiling, Guni made a panoramic search before she saw a glass building fall and quickly went at its direction, knowing Shido was there and most likely still fighting the one who injured Kagome so badly.

From within the church, Kagome's breathing became shallow as she tried to rack her brain as to why she couldn't heal herself and why she couldn't summon her power to do so. The miko had a feeling that Cain had done something to immobilize her as well as make her unable to summon her power to heal herself.

At the rate she felt her heart slowing, it wouldn't be very long until it stopped and she was dead. Kagome started to feel helpless, more so than ever before as flashes of her loved ones flashed in her mind; Souta, her aunt and uncle who were taking care of him, Guni, Luna, her many classmates, Yayoi, and lastly…

'Shido…' Kagome could see his kind smiling face, looking at her fondly and Kagome couldn't stop the sting of tears behind her closed eyes at the thought of never seeing him again...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

On the other side of town, Shido's chase after Cain led him to the Yokohama Bridge. Landing on the elevated steel that was set high over the oncoming and going traffic below, Shido stared off at Cain as the elder vampire spoke, "You're wasting your time, Shido. I have been alive for hundreds of years longer than you, making my power much more superior than yours."

Not wanting to hear anymore of Cain's talk, Shido lashed out shooting Blood Daggers at him before Cain erected a barrier of sorts to block the attack and summoning a strong gust of wind to push Shido back.

The force of the gust was not only enough to push Shido back but was also enough to break the steel cables that helped with the bridge's suspension. After they broke, the cables fell onto the traffic causing one horrible accident after another and even made a gas truck drive off the bridge and onto another road with stopped traffic and exploded.

Not paying any mind to what was happening below them, Cain stepped closer toward a heaving Shido and spoke, "I will ask you one final time. Will you come with me… and witness the Golden Dawn?"

Trying to ignore the pain that was caused by the harsh contact with the wall behind him, Shido stared back up at Cain with rage, "I don't give a damn about any of that!"

Cain's calm expression soon turned angry as he allowed his energy to flow through his hair and use them as separate limbs to wrap around Shido's throat almost cutting off his air supply completely.

Though the younger vampire's struggles to get free, Cain spoke once again before he formed his own Blood Sword, "Since it seems that I have spoiled you rotten…. So I believe a complete reeducation is in order." After Shido gave another curse during his struggle to get Cain's hair to release his neck, Cain gave what sounded like a reminder, "I'm only doing this out of love, Shido." As he was about to bring his blade down, blast of electricity had hit him from behind, making him release his hold on Shido and the grip he had on his Blood Sword.

Shido was confused by this but soon caught sight of Guni's small form from behind his sire, releasing a current of energy before Cain swatted her away hard.

The distraction was all Shido needed to form his Blood Sword and moved to strike and successfully pierced through the side of the older Vampire's neck, catching him by surprise.

During Shido's pause, Cain asked with a gurgled sound, "Are you really going to kill me, Shido? Do you realize that if you kill me, your past – your true identity before you became a vampire – will be lost forever?"

For a moment, Shido was hesitant because he knew what Cain said was true. If he killed the man now, the truth about himself he had been searching for will be lost to him. And this gave Cain the benefit of a doubt about this night being his end, "Try to remember the days back in Transylvania when our love was mutual."

Shido remembered what Kagome had said when they were talking as they left the theaters, _"There's really not much of a point in brooding over something that happened so long ago… if Cain had never turned you into a vampire, we never would've had the chance to meet each other. And you never would've been able to meet Yayoi-san or Guni… _… _there's really no point in wondering what could, would, or should have been if you never ran into Cain and he never changed you into a vampire."_

The vision of her smiling face that night could be seen vividly in Shido's mind and it was all he need before he stared back at Cain and plunged his sword deeper into the vampire's neck and sliced his head clean off his shoulders, allowing the body to fall into the blazing fire below.

Once standing, Shido looked down at the burning blaze, "I've come to like the life I have now, Cain. So I no longer care about some long lost memories… not when I have the chance to make new ones that I can come treasure more." As this last part was said, Kagome came to his mind, along with Yayoi and Guni… all three of them being people he had come to greatly care about.

Remembering that Guni was injured, Shido went over to where to pixie was sitting, rubbing the back of her head. Kneeling next to her, he asked her if she was okay. His concern was washed away when she just laughed cheekily before she jumped up and looked at Shido worried and panicked, "Oh no! Shido! Kagome's…!"

The lavender haired vampire began to feel dread as he quick traced back his steps to the church with Guni not far behind him. Along the way, Shido prayed beyond hope that Kagome would be okay.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Once Shido and Guni had made it back to the church, Shido held Kagome close and tried to make her stay awake. Guni knew the fatality of the girl's wounds and told him that unless they do something, then Kagome really will die.

Finally able to get some feeling back into her body but still unable to grasp her powers, Kagome spoke weakly, "Shido..." getting Shido's undivided attention, "Something's wrong… I can't summon my energy to heal the damage. Cain must've done something to seal it…"

Shido, despite his worry for the young woman he grew to care about and ignoring the fact that she didn't add an honorific to his name, he didn't put it passed Cain to use some sort of method that sealed Kagome's power, if only temporarily and make her as helpless as a normal human being. And he knew that with her power sealed and with the fatality of her injury, Kagome's end was certain unless he does something to prevent that.

The stray thought of changing her came to him but he soon crushed it as soon quick as he thought of it. To grant Kagome eternity would be to damn her to a life where time stands still for her.

Her weak voice brought him out of his thoughts as she spoke helplessly, "I don't want to die, Shido. Not yet…" the sorrow in her voice was enough to break Shido's heart. He didn't want her to die either. He had rather it had been him who was dying in her place.

As Kagome cursed her self for feeling so weak and tried to keep her tears at bay. She knew what she was about to ask next would tear Shido apart but staring up at him with pleading eyes, she still had to ask, "Shido… I know that this may be too much to ask, but please… please change me… take my blood…"

"No, Kagome! Do you want to end up like me? Never dying but never truly living; denied the right to live and the right to die? To be a predator that hunts at night? And be granted a body that stand still in the flow of time, never changing?" Shido was torn between granting her this yet also not wanting to damn her to the life that was given. He was so lost that and confused as to what to do.

He didn't want Kagome to die yet he also didn't want to turn her into a vampire…

"I know the consequences, Shido. You've made them plainly obvious every day since I found out what you really are. But this isn't completely for me." Thinking of her brother, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "Souta… I don't want to leave him alone. I'm the only direct family he has left… please…"

Guni looked on, worried that Kagome wasn't thinking straight in asking Shido to change her into a vampire.

Shido's hold on Kagome tightened, not knowing what to do. He never liked to see Kagome's tears. The last time he had seen them was when he saw her visit her family's grave, despite that it was raining. He never wanted to see look like that again. It was one of the reasons he did everything he could to keep her out of the loop when concerning Night Breeds at the beginning.

After pleaded to him once more, Shido gave in with a silent but regretful sigh as he shut his eyes. Opening them again, Shido answered, "I understand…" with all his will to not pull away from her or let her go, Shido leaned down to lick the nick on her neck before biting his tongue and connecting his lips to Kagome's, allowing his to pass into Kagome's mouth to drink.

Although Kagome didn't expect him to give her what would be considered a kiss but as she felt and tasted the blood on her tongue, she understood that he was being considerate at how she felt. As the blood passed down her throat, Kagome could feel the changes within her body take form as her wounds healed, along with her powers being released from their dormant state but seem to meld with the energy that was in Shido's blood.

Even though Shido wanted to enjoy the feel of her lips, his guilt stopped him from doing so as he gently pulled away to look down at her and his heart sank in his chest at see Kagome's eyes glowed an iridescent mix of pale blue and pale violet while the irises of her eyes change from a deep blue to Tanzanite and the pupils became slitted like a cat's.

After feeling her body change completely as her power adjusted, Kagome thanked Shido before he pulled her closer to him tightly, internally beating himself for damning the one person he never wanted to protect from the darker side of the world.

Within his arms, Kagome took comfort in his aura and how much he cared.

Despite that she knew and understood from her many demon friends that immortality could be a very lonely existence, Kagome also knew that it doesn't have to be that way unless you know what you want to do with the time you have and how you want to spend it… and also, who to spend it with.

The miko, now turned vampire wasn't going to take this second chance for granted. True, there were things she will have to give up and adjust with, but she would deal with that.

She had all the time in the world now… and Shido would be right beside her…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Several months passed after that fateful morning as Shido and Kagome walked side by side along the wide walkway that was along the waterfront of the local park near the harbor.

The both of them were in a comfortable silence before Kagome caught sight of a familiar face holding a bundle of joy in her arms as she watched the sunset. The newborn vampire smiled, greeting the woman, "Megumi-san! Long time no see."

Megumi almost beamed at seeing the young girl who she had mistaken for a boy all those months ago, "Ah, Kagome-chan, hello!"

Walking closer to her, Kagome leaned down to take a closer to the baby and almost melted at how adorable he was, "Aww, he's so adorable! I hope the pregnancy wasn't too harsh."

The older woman gave a good natured laugh before answering, "Not at all! Although the doctors were surprised when I first told them how far along I was and yet I looked much farther into my pregnancy. And after a few tests once Ryuichi was born, they deduced that he had a bit of an aging disorder while he was inside me. But after six months, his growing rate changed into that of a normal baby's. Strange, isn't it? Other than that, they gave the okay that he was perfectly healthy."

Kagome then smiled knowingly, holding a finger out to the baby boy before he latched his tiny hand on to it. With that contact, Kagome could sense his aura and could feel that the dark aura she previously felt when he was still inside Megumi's womb was completely gone.

After leaning down further to kiss his tiny little hand, Kagome gently took her finger back before speaking sweetly to little Ryuichi, "We'll see you around, Ryu-chan." Before turning to Megumi with a gentle, "Take care of your self, Megumi-san."

"I will. Thank you." Megumi returned the smile before turning her attention back to her baby son as the pair before her said their goodbyes and continued on their way.

Once Shido and Kagome were out of earshot, Kagome turned to the man next to her who was now her sire in the vampiric world, and smirked, asking, "So was I right about Megumi-san not being the Phantom Slasher? Or was I right?"

"What do you think when you look at her smile." Shido replied, turning back to the where Megumi sat as she cooed at her son before continuing, "How can a woman commit such atrocities when she was soon to be expecting to give birth to a new life?"

"So I was right." Kagome grinned before correcting Shido on his rhetorical question, "And by the way… that last part isn't completely true. My mother had always said that there's nothing more frightening that a mother protecting her young. Even I understood that when I took care of a fox child for a while."

Guni came out of hiding from behind Shido's hair, adding in agreement, "Yep, women are a very scary bunch… and much more so than any Breed or demon."

After a while when Shido didn't say anything, Kagome noticed that something was on his mind before asking, "Is there's something wrong, Shido-san?"

"Just the fact that I had stopped your time…" Shido answered with some regret coloring his tone.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Kagome stopped Shido by stepping in from of him before speaking, "Now hold on a second. I told you before that it was fine. I'll deal with-"

"Someday, you will say you hate me for it." Shido cut her off. "For giving you the eternity of endless nights…"

The miko turned vampire frowned at Shido's words, "But you don't know if that will ever happen. I'll deal with the consequences of being a vampire since it was my choice to change in order to live a little longer. And you forget, Shido… it's hard for me to hate anyone. The only ones I had ever come to hate were the Night Breed that killed my mother and grandfather and an evil hanyou that practically destroyed the lives of my friends for his own greed. And both are now dead."

Kagome explained before looking Shido in the eye seriously, "it takes a lot for me to hate anyone, Shido-san… and you've already saved my life twice now, Shido. And you also helped take care of my brother when I had passed out after dealing with the Night Breed responsible for tearing my family apart. He's even grateful to you now for saving my life a few months ago. I doubt that I could hate you after all the good things you've done for me…"

Shido's eyes soften for a moment before pointing out, "That feeling won't last… in time, your views will change and you will come to hate me, like I had come to hate Cain."

Kagome clenched her hands in frustration before turning to Shido who now had his back to her and spoke with force, "History doesn't **always** repeat itself, Shido. And I've never completely regretted anything of the choices I had made."

"I don't need any allies. That was my tacit mantra." Shido spoke after he turned to face Kagome and her now iridescent tanzanite eyes that were now glittering in the light of the setting sun until he smiled, "And yet, before I knew it, I found myself surrounded by more and more people who soon became dear to me."

Smiling softly at these words, Kagome thought to herself, 'Of course. It just shows that you soul is still that of a human's… and as it is, in human nature, no one can really truly go on in life alone.' Her thoughts were stopped when Shido spoke once again, "Let's head back. Yayoi is expecting for us."

In agreement with him, Kagome retook her spot at his side as they started to make there way back to the office, neither of them knowing when may lie ahead of them but willing to face all of it when they came across them.

* * *

YES! 7 pages! I believe that's longer than my previous chapters until now XD Hope everyone enjoyed this, even after it had been so long since I last updated this and also hope the length makes up for it. And sorry if there are any mistakes you may have seen. After trying to get this done, I just wanted to get it posted and done with. ^_^;;;

I'll do what I can to start the next chapter when I can, and update my other fics as well.


	10. 5th Night Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: Since quite a hand full of people who reviewed asked me to update, I decided to get 5th Night started. Hope you guys enjoy this and I know DeathNoteMaker/Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy had been looking forward to this.

And the outfit I had Kagome wear can be found at www(.)immoralfashion(.)com(.)au and under Rave-Punk clothes. After clicking on the "Shirts/Tops" category, scroll down and search for "Sexy Lace-up Shirt". With that shirt, I used the entire outfit for Kagome to wear but with small changes on my part. For the site, just delete the parenthesis and the URL address should work.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_**5th Night:  
Dead Man's Remedy Part 1**_

From the inside of a small photo studio within the school grounds, a young brunette girl was flipping through her portfolio/album of photos she had taken during her school year. A majority of the grayscale, as well as digital photos were of the same beautiful boy with long dark hair and could easily be mistaken for a girl at first glance.

The photos of the boy could be seen of him winning first place in a mock trek meet, serenely painting something for art class, and even giving helpful pointers to the Drama club on their acting. There were even a couple where he purposely posed for the shots when the girl got enough courage to ask if he could be her model for her photos. Including a couple of funny ones where he let his hair down and gave feminine poses, making him look like a true girl and others where he was a mess from helping the art club paint a mural on one of the walls of the indoor playground of a local children's hospital.

And lastly, he most favorites were where he was decked out in full Hakama and Haori for Archery Club, looking so serious and poised to shoot an arrow at his target.

In all the photos, the boy was grinning or smiling so radiantly. And in her digital photos, she could see how his deep blue eyes brighten with the light of the sun and/or the flash of her camera.

Despite her friends saying that she was borderline stalking, even though they were now different when it came to this particular boy they were fan club members of, Yamazaki Riho didn't see herself that way. She was much too shy at the beginning when she first laid eyes on the boy who was part of her class for only a few weeks before he transferred to the senior class. And even then, he was still polite enough to drop by his old class to say hello.

It wasn't just this boy's physical beauty she fell in love with and wanted to immortalize in her photos but his inner radiance and his kindness more than anything else.

As Riho came across the last photo she took of the beautiful boy she grew to like. This last photo was of him sitting in against the wall, resting his eyes after was through practicing his archery.

The grayscale photo was her best one of him, Riho believed, but with his absences from school recently she started to grow worried about him.

Allowing her fingers to skim over the smooth surface of the photo, Riho's chestnut brown eyes grew sad, softly saying the name of the boy in her photos, "Kagome-kun…"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Hours later, school was already dismissed as the sun was setting, signally for the all after school clubs to head home. In the photography studio, Riho was staying behind cleaning her camera that she used for yearbook photos when two of her classmates – one of them being her fellow club members of Kagome's fan club – came in almost taking her by surprise.

The Vice President of the fan club, Mikako laughed excitedly, "Riho, did you hear?" When Riho looked at her curiously, she continued, lifting a magazine, "Shunichi did it! He passed the semi-final round of the film contest!"

Mikako was a girl Riho's age with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. One side of her short hair was held back by a pair of white hair pins that were crisscrossed.

At this Riho smiled, "Shunichi, congratulations!"

While Shunichi, a dark haired boy with dark green eyes, sheepishly scratched the back of his head he looked to her, slightly blushing, "And what about you? Your portrait, 'Eternal Serenity in Mid-Spring' made it to the final round of the district's High School Photography Contest."

"Ah, I was just lucky." Riho remembered that photo.

It was one of the photos she manage to take of Kagome-kun after gathering enough courage to ask him if he could be the model for her photos she was taking before the High School Photography Contest started three weeks ago.

And after he smiled, he agreed saying that he was at her disposal for however many photos she needed. And on their day off from school, after about fifteen good photos, he asked if they could take a break so that he could pick up his cat, Luna. In agreement with him while also offering to buy lunch on her, Riho followed him to the local vet where his cat Luna was being held.

Kagome-kun's cat was very adorable with obsidian black fur was very silky smooth with a patch of white on her chest that was in the shape of a crescent and white paws. And her eyes, oh her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. What surprised Riho about Luna was that even though she was the size of a kitten, Kagome-kun said that she was almost a year old now.

After they picked Luna up and they got something to eat, they went to the park to relax a little. While Riho was admiring the gardens they were sitting near, she noticed Kagome-kun had fallen asleep, laying down under a Japanese maple with Luna on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. And when a Dragon Swallowtail landed on his cheek, Riho saw this as a good photo opportunity. And once she was able to get just the right angle, she knew that this photo would be the one she would enter in the contest.

"What are you talking about?"

"It just shows that you're that good at taking pictures, Riho! You don't have to be so modest about it." At Shunichi's and Mikako's praise, Riho smiled, embarrassed at the compliments before she continued to put her camera back together before she headed home.

When Riho didn't seem to be paying much attention, a sign that something was unknowingly bothering her, Shunichi and Mikako looked at each other before Mikako tried again, "Say, Riho… why don't we start shooting for Shunichi's next project this weekend. Maybe we can even find some photo opportunities for another contest that's coming up in the School Festival."

Riho looked to her two friends before looking down to the camera in her hands, "Although shooting for Shunichi's next project sounds like a plan… I doubt I'll find anything good to take photos of… not without Kagome-kun there…"

Shunichi looked to the brunette girl worriedly before mentioning, "I heard from the seniors that he missed school again today…" Despite his feelings for Riho, he stood back since it was obvious that she liked the beautiful boy was in her class for a short while before it transferred to the senior class.

Riho nodded, "It's been a whole week since we heard from him. And the seniors are getting a little worried too. Some of them are even saying that he might be preparing to move to Kyoto to be closer to his brother…"

Although, Riho believed these were only rumors she heard, there wasn't any doubt that Kagome moving may be the case since he may want to be there for his younger brother. She understood that family always came first.

After a short pause and wanted to lighten the mood, Mikako suggested, "I know! Riho, why not get a new model for your photos?"

"I… can't do that…" Riho muttered softly, showing just how bad she was feeling in her worry for Kagome. "There's no one else but Kagome-kun…"

Almost hesitantly, Shunichi spoke, "I went with the Captain of the Archery club to Higurashi's apartment yesterday." The girls turned to him before he continued, "Higurashi's landlady told us that he hadn't been there all this week."

As Mikako was about to ask more of what was said and the beautiful boy's address, she gasped in shock when she saw a girl fall passed the window of their room. Her gasp made Shunichi and Riho turn to the window in time to see the same thing. And at hearing a crash and a scream, the three of them headed to the window with Mikako opening it and looking out before grimacing and looking away.

Shunichi looked out and saw the body of a brunette girl before hastily turning to Riho and telling her not to look.

Down below, as students looked on in shock while others yelled out to get a teacher, the hand of the girl who committed suicide loosened its grip and allowed a glass bottle of red and white pills to roll away from her body slightly.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Almost across town, at Shido's office, the lavender haired vampire was holding up a glass medicine vile full of red and white pills at eye-level before asking, "Drugs?"

Leaning back on his desk with her arms cross, Yayoi answered, "Right. It's the latest fad among the female high school students. The stuff was supposedly sold as a Chinese herbal remedy around Chinatown. It's said that a large dosage can knock you out cold."

Almost snorting at this, Shido spoke, "Why depend on these little things, when I can present the same taste of ecstasy, personally?"

At this, Guni came out of hiding from behind Shido's hair before floating next to him with her arms crossed. With a raised brow, she looked at him as she pointed out, "With how you worded that, you make it sound so… lecherous…"

Shido just smirked boyishly with a shrug, "I prefer calling it 'Thrillingly expressive'."

"Uh-huh…"

After Guni's halfhearted reply, Yayoi turned to them, glancing over her shoulder and spoke seriously, "If you want thrills, answer this. Why do you think the NOS went through the trouble of analyzing the drugs?"

"It's Breed-related…?" Shido asked but already knew the answer, even after Yayoi confirmed it, saying the test came back positive while adding, "These little pills are like a run-away rollercoaster bound for hell."

Still floating beside Shido, Guni switched her position to that a lotus with her arms crossed, pondering as she voiced, "I get it. The drug basically creates soulless shells that are vulnerable do any body-snatchers." When she came to a realization, her brows furrowed as she exclaimed, "Whoa, wait a second! What if the town's crawling with these space cases, already?"

Despite the obvious truth, Shido sighed, "Then it'd be an outbreak of the walking dead."

Yayoi gave a reassurance, "The manufacturers of the drug have already been shut down. But we don't have the faintest idea of how many pills are locally in circulation."

Bringing herself into a lotus position again, pointing out as she floated off, "And with how many Breeds are out there, it's like putting up a neon sign saying 'Free Human Hosts' for all of them to see."

Taking notice of the familiar black cat that was resting on the couch and that the office was one occupant short, Yayoi changed the subject, asking, "By the way, where's Kagome-chan?"

"The vampiric missing link didn't show up again today either. She left Luna here with us since she didn't want to leave her alone at her old apartment. But also thanks to her, I'm stuck doing the damned chores." Although, that last part was said roughly, Guni didn't mean it since she had an understanding why Kagome was pretty much avoiding the office.

The only times they heard about her was when she left messages asking how Luna was settling at Shido's office or if she had enough cat food to last her for however long she may be gone.

Although Yayoi was curious as to why Guni called Kagome "a vampiring Missing-link", she turned to Shido and asked, "Do you think she's all right? She hasn't been in for a feeding in a while."

Turning his eyes to his desk in thought, Shido replied, "She may be going through the 'Marriage Blues'… probably…"

"Marriage Blues?" Yayoi asked with a raised brow.

"Although she readily accepted the exchange of vows of eternity without regrets with the chance that it allowed her to always look after her brother and accepting the changes she'd have to go through, I believe the weight of those changes are starting to take their toll on her mind, as well as her soul." Shido explained before sighing, mentally adding how her miko energy altered her vampiric traits somehow.

From the kitchenette, Guni called out, "Well, her impulsiveness is very much like yours but that seemed to have grown thanks to you. Without so much as a thought, you made her into one of you!" as she was lifting the hot coffee, Guni admittedly muttered almost guiltily, "Okay, I did panic and said some things that may have pushed you to do it…" after a few more choice words from almost getting splattered by hot coffee, Guni pointed out last, "You long-standing rule had always been 'never mess with humans or 'get involved with them, unless there's a Breed involved'. So why the change now?"

Accepting the coffee from Guni, Yayoi looked at Shido, slightly worried for the girl she grew fond of, "Can you hold up your end of the bargain?"

Without worries, Shido gave a chuckle before answering without hesitance, "By all means." And he truly meant it. At the beginning after he had changed Kagome, he would admit that he enjoyed her staying with him. And it was during her stay that he started to take notice that her own vampiric traits and such were different from the average vampire.

He had a feeling that her powers as a miko had something to do with those changes…

After Yayoi halfheartedly scoffed, Shido explained why he wasn't completely worried, "I just believe in her, that's all. Kagome's a tough young woman – body, mind, and soul." His attention turned to the window behind him as he turned his chair to look at the red-orange and yellow sky of dusk, "I know that she'll be able to accept it all and adapt to it… and even endure the endless nightly dreams…"

The blue haired NOS woman's eyes softened, seeing how much faith Shido had in Kagome. She could tell the young teenager made quite the impact on his life, despite that it started out with Shido being there for her when he felt responsible for not saving her mother and grandfather sooner.

Remembering what Guni had called Kagome earlier, she looked between the two as she heard Luna shift in her sleep, "By the way, what did Guni mean when she called Kagome 'a vampiric missing link'?"

Both vampire and pixie blinked in unison before looking at each other, realizing that they never told Yayoi about Kagome's changes before. As they turned their attention back to the older woman, Shido explained, "Somehow… Kagome's miko energy altered her when she was changed into a vampire."

"How so…? She still has to drink blood and is immortal, right?"

"Yeah, she has traits and habits that are normal for vampires." Guni confirmed before explaining, "But there are some habits that she still retains as a human and not because she's a newborn vampire getting use to what being a vampire entails."

At Yayoi's silence, Shido explained, "Kagome's still able to eat normal human food but she still has to drink blood to sustain her. She's also able to walk into the sunlight without trouble, although she won't go out on a cloudless day – just to be on the safe side – and still has to wear shades since her eyes have light sensitivity. She's also still about to use her miko powers while not bringing harm to herself."

When Yayoi's eyes widened in surprise at this, Shido added, "Despite this and the allowance to continue living like a human and going to school during the day, she doesn't want to take the chance of her having her blood-hunger sneaking up in her and somehow exposing herself."

"So she's trying to isolate her self from the world she grew up knowing…" Yayoi concluded. She found it a shock that Kagome's powers altered her to the point where she could easily mingle with humans and continue with her life, but she could understand her need to isolate herself from humans to keep from exposing herself should her vampire instincts surface and she exposes herself.

Shido then smiled softly, "Like I had said, I believe in her. If she was able to adapt in this line of work when she was human, I have confidence that she can adapt her self to this life…"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Unknown to the occupants at Shido's office, Kagome was standing on an elevated rest-stop that overlooked the harbor and had a view of the sunset and the calmer part of the city. No longer dawned in her school uniform, she now wore all black with a style that went along the lines of a mellow punk-rave look.

While keeping her breasts strapped down out of habit, her shirt appeared to look like a normal black, button-up blouse with a folded collar but the span of her shoulders were exposed with cloth corded laces crisscrossing over them, keeping the shirt together before the cloth of the shirt started to close with the laces woven more tightly down the arms from mid-humorous to her wrists. What was left of the laces hung loosely from her wrists, passed her knees with charms of red hearts with bat wings dangling from each lace. And as a final touch to the shirt, on her back was a white rustic imprint of detailed pair of wings with one bat wing and one angel wing.

With the shirt, she wore leather pants with silver zippers that closed the pockets and almost acted like a second skin. And at her feet were a pair of one and a half inch boots that reached up to below her knees with five straps and buckles following up; four strapped over each of her legs and one over the same area the ankle was.

Adorning no makeup and with her hair tied back in a twisted looped ring held by a single hair band and the ends of her hair set in a natural curve, making them almost look spiky as wisps of stray stands framed her face with her bangs.

As the gentle early evening breeze tousled with her hair, bat-winged heart charms, and the matching earrings she wore, Kagome was lost in thought. Just the same as it was the passed week since she left school early because she grew worried about suddenly feeding off someone in her class and exposing herself.

She knew that her miko powers altered her vampire traits somehow, allowing her to continue walking during daylight hours and even able to consume human food and use her miko powers without harming her self… but the vampiric instincts to feed were still there, sometimes nagging at her to feed off of the closest person sitting or standing next to her.

It was because of those instincts that she hadn't returned to school for about a week. Plus… with this, it also had Kagome thinking long and hard about what she should really do. She knew that she could talk to Shido about this if she had turned out like a normal vampire, but with her changes, she had to go about and work the problems on her own.

Thus, even after skipping her last feeding, Kagome wandered the city lost in thought while coming up with solutions on how to go about her new life while calling in to tell Shido that she was alright and to check up on Luna…

With one last sigh as the sun disappeared over the horizon and sky started to grow dark, Kagome stepped away from the railing and continued on with her wandering and sorting out what she needed to sort… and also think of how she should tell Souta and her Uncle and Aunt about what's happened to her so far…

Her cell phone then rang, alerting her that she received a text message. Wondering who it could be from, Kagome brought it out of her pocket and flipped it open before clicking on the view option. After she read the message, her brows furrowed at the sad news she received.

'Sounds like I'll have to attend a funeral soon…'

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Two days later, as rain continued to pour, Kagome made her way to where the funeral of her friend and Vice president of the drama club was being held.

'Her name was Suzuhara Naomi… she was aspiring to be an actress that was just as good as Inoue Mao…' Kagome thought, remembering a lively girl who had big dreams of becoming a movie star. Despite that Kagome was only an onlooker for the drama club at times and often offered to help out; it was always fun to help Naomi get into her part for an oncoming play or audition for a local Star Search.

Kagome knew that if she wasn't already in the Archery Club, she would've chosen to become a member of the Drama Club, if only to help Naomi get her dream part.

As she entered the gate and headed to the family headstone where Naomi's ashes would be put to rest, Kagome noticed that the only ones that were present so far were people dressed in black, who she guessed were Namoi's family, and Naomi's parents. She spotted no teens in her school's uniform so she came to believe that she arrived earlier than them.

Continuing her way to where Naomi's parents stood, Kagome stopped in front of them, speaking softly while not minding that she was getting soaked in the rain as the pair before her stood under an umbrella, "Mr. and Mrs. Suzuhara?" At their nod, she smiled softly before giving them a respectful bow, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I knew your daughter from Drama Club and often helped her with her acting."

Both parents smiled in recognition, knowing that the 'boy' before them was the one their daughter always spoke highly of. Their daughter wasn't exaggerating when she said that Higurashi-kun was beautiful with the features of a male model. Mr. and Mrs. Suzuhara always knew that their daughter was fond of this boy and often heard from said daughter that if she wasn't so determined to make her dream of being an actress come true, then she would've surely fell for Higurashi-kun.

Mrs. Suzuhara sniffled, holding on the urn that held her daughter's ashes, before speaking, "It's pleasure to finally meet you in person, Higurashi-san. Our daughter, Naomi-chan always talked about you… saying that you were her best friend and always helped and supported her in acting."

Mr. Suzuhara nodded in agreement, "Yes, she always had something good to say about her acting partner and supporter. Although… we wish that meeting you were under better circumstances… and that our daughter was still with us…"

When he had said this, his wife started to sob again, holding the urn closer to her chest as her husband did his best to comfort her by embracing her.

As Kagome watched them, she couldn't help but empathize with them, knowing what it's like to lose a loved one. She could tell these two truly loved their daughter.

After she gave a nod, Kagome mentioned, "Naomi-chan was a good girl. Just by her passion for acting, I always felt that she had a lot of potential to become the star she always dreamed of being. She always made acting fun and I always liked working with her and helping her get into her characters." Tiling her head forward slightly in humility before adding truthfully, "I will surely miss her… especially after having such a hard day and needed a few laughs from her giving a few gag skits."

Naomi's parents gave their own watery smiles through their loss before Mr. Suzuhara agreed, "That sounds like our Naomi all right. Before she started working to become an actor, she started out in wanting to become a comedian when she was little. She always did what she could to help put a smile on people's faces…"

After their moment of remembering Naomi through their happier memories, Kagome asked a question that had been nagging at her since she received that text on her phone two days before but treaded lightly since she was dealing with parents who just lost their only child, "if I may ask, Suzuhara-san… how had Naomi-chan die…?" At their wondering expressions, she added, "I hadn't been in school for about a week and two days ago, I received an email on my cell, telling all students from school when Naomi's funeral was and where it was being held… so I hadn't heard how she died…"

Naomi's parents looked at each other before the father spoke, "The police and the students who witness everything say that she committed suicide. Police also said that they had found some sort of medicine vile next to her body…" Looking up at Kagome, he added, "We don't know what the drug was… we didn't even know she was taking them. And we also didn't notice anything off that could've pushed herself to become suicidal."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "I never noticed anything either the week before. At least, nothing that seemed to have put pressure on her and caused her stress."

"Still…" Mrs. Suzuhara spoke, lifting one had from its place on the urn she held and reached to grasp Kagome's gently, "thank you for coming, Higurashi-san. I know Naomi-chan would've appreciated you coming, knowing that you never forgot her."

After a few more pleasant words and paying her respects one last time, Kagome bowed respectively to them again before taking her leave, nodding respectively Naomi's other family members as she made her way back to the cemetery's gate leaving the hollowed ground just before the students arrived to pay their respects for Suzuhara Naomi.

Coming to a pedestrian bridge set over ongoing traffic that lead to and from Kanagawa, Kagome rested her hands on the thick, strong railing and leaned against it with a sigh.

Although she did feel sad that someone as bright and cheerful as Naomi committed suicide and even resorted to drugs, Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight jealously toward her in being able to die.

When she was first turned into a vampire, with altered habits thanks to her miko powers, Kagome understood that it meant time stood still for her and she wouldn't be able to die but normal means like the plague or something. But it didn't help that she now understood how some of her demon friends from long ago felt when it came to their own immortality. Not to mention she was now started to understand how Kikyou probably must've felt when she was brought back from the dead by Urasue's magic and the clay body she made of the priestess' remains and soil from her grave.

"Never aging… never dying… the world continues to turn as you're left behind – frozen in time…" Kagome spoke softly, remembering the words Miroku recited once as he described Kikyo after seeing her, now understanding what the monk was trying to convey.

'Now… I'm no different from her…'

About an hour later, not too far from where Kagome was contemplating, Riho, along with Shunichi and Mikako were walking away from Naomi's funeral with their umbrellas open to keep them dry from the heavy rain.

Around them, they could hear some of the students talking about how Naomi was using drugs and that's what pushed her to commit suicide, despite that they never thought of her as being troubled or anything.

Ignoring what was being said around her as she continued to walk with Shunichi and Mikako, Riho noted, "Looks like Kagome-kun never showed up… even though I thought he and Naomi-san were friends."

On her left, Mikako spoke, "Shunichi and I went to his apartment yesterday to tell him about the service, but…"

"But he still wasn't there…" Shunichi finished, stopping in his tracks, catching the girls' attention before he continued to speak, "I know that you know that the guy lives alone… I mean, there's a chance that he could be involved in the drug business!"

"I don't believe that!" Riho argued, not able to see Kagome-kun doing something so horrible. Not when he was completely against illegal drugs.

"That's just ridiculous, Shunichi. How can you even think that?" Mikako agreed.

As Shunichi was about to argue again, Riho's surprised gasp stopped him and Mikako before looking to her. Following her line of vision, their eyes came to a stop at seeing the 'boy' they were just talking about, leaning against the railing looking lost in thought.

"Kagome-kun!" Fearing the worst, Riho started to make a dash for the bridge with Shunichi and Mikako following behind. As the came up to the bridge, climbing up the steps, Riho reached out, fearing that Kagome-kun was going to jump to his death, and grabbed his arm, calling his name.

At hearing someone call her name and feeling a feminine hand grasp her arm, Kagome was brought out of her thoughts before turning to whoever had interrupted her thoughts. At the sight of light brown hair pulled back in a familiar hairstyle, Kagome muttered questioningly, "Yamazaki-san…?" then blinking at the sudden appearance of two more behind her, "Shunichi-san… Mikako-san…"

All three students were heaving from the exertion of their running, more so with Riho since she pushed herself more than Shunichi and Mikako.

Once he was able to breathe properly, Shunichi demanded almost angrily, "Damn you, Higurashi! Where the hell have you been? We'd been worried out of our minds!" He held in his jealously toward the smaller but beautiful boy at seeing Riho still holding onto him as she continued to catch her breathe.

Shunichi had always liked Riho. Ever since he had seen how beautiful she could be, inside and out while on the big screen. He loved her since middle school! And then, the day he was about to confess to her, which was two weeks after Higurashi enrolled into their school, Riho becomes a part of Higurashi Kagome's fan club! And even started to take up photography again while only wanting Higurashi to be her model for her photos!

The only reason why Shunichi didn't say anything was because Riho liked Higurashi, maybe even fell for him. And since he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, he kept his feelings to himself and continued to be friends with Riho while being tolerant about Higurashi when he was in the same room as him or heard a mention of him.

Despite Kagome could hear what Shinichi was saying, she couldn't help but stare as Riho continued to catch her breath. She understood that the girl was worried about her and Kagome felt bad that she worried the young brunette. Mikako was worried too, but not nearly as worried as Riho and Kagome felt that Shunichi didn't like her much, since he believed her to be a boy and Riho liked her.

But with her being a vampire now, she knew that they were now of two different worlds… and it was best to disappear from their lives.

With a lax upturn of her lips, Kagome asked, "Just now… did you guys think that I was going to jump?" After Riho lifted her brown eyes up to Kagome's face, confused but also speechless, same with Shunichi and Mikako, Kagome continued, "Everything's fine. I know I may be going through some things but nothing that will push me to becoming suicidal."

Coming out of her speechlessness, Mikako stepped up, asking, "Higurashi-kun, where had you been all this time? No one had seen you in almost over a week!"

Kagome gave a short pause as she looked to the short-haired girl before answering with her now tanzanite eyes dimming a bit, "I've just been wandering around town is all. I hadn't really gone anywhere special… and I left Luna in good hands." Giving a rueful chuckle, Kagome added, "Come to think of it… I can go anywhere I want now…"

Riho, Shunichi, and Mikako looked on in fear and anxiety as they watched Kagome jumped up and made a back flip before landing unnaturally light on the rail of the bridge and gave a surreal turn with her arms spread. As she stopped to look down at them, Kagome added, "Especially… with all the time that I have now…"

After Kagome swiftly took a seat on the railing, Riho and Mikako looked at her with awe, confusion, and a slight bit of fear while Shunichi had his fists clenching in anger while he was breathing with frustration, trying to control that anger.

Feeling his anger come off of him in waves, Kagome spoke, "Shunichi-san, what's the matter? You look as if something you've come to an obstacle that's in your way."

Taking deep breaths and now somewhat calm, Shunichi spoke with an even voice, "One of your classmates had passed away, Higurashi. She committed suicide by jumping off a building."

"… I know. Suzuhara Naomi was her name and she was in the drama club at school. I received a circulated text telling me the time and place of where the funeral was taking place." Kagome answered, her expression relaxed while showing that she was serious.

Shunichi gritted his teeth before demanding, "If you knew who she was and knew about the funeral, then why did you not come to the funeral? You were the only one in the school that didn't come!"

"But I did go… I met with Naomi's family and parents before any students began to arrive… to give my condolences them and my respect to Naomi-san. I'm shocked that you would peg me as someone so heartless."

What Kagome said made Riho's heart hurt. She had no idea why but despite that Shunichi didn't outwardly show it and Kagome didn't pay any mind to it, Riho knew that Shunichi didn't like Kagome-kun at all. And seeing them fight… well, seeing Shunichi try fighting with Kagome-kun, it always hurt to seem them that way since she cared about them both.

'While Shinichi-kun is my friend, I love Kagome-kun… I don't want them fighting each other…'

Riho was brought out of her thoughts as Kagome continued speaking. The beautiful boy's next making her feel like the words coming from Kagome's lips sounded wrong,

"But in all honesty… I kind of envy Naomi-chan… of her being allowed the freedom of choice to die." Kagome heard Mikako gasp in shock and confusion before she continued, "although, it pains me that she's no longer alive… I'm happy that she no longer has to suffer in this world that can be horribly dark at times." Kagome then jumped down from her seat on the railing, moving to leave.

Coming out of her shock and voicing her confusion, Mikako spoke, stopping Kagome from leaving, "Higurashi-kun, how can you say that? Didn't you care at all about her?"

Kagome paused before turning to look at Mikako, her face set in such a serious expression that none of the three before her saw, and stated just as seriously, "I do care, Mikako-san… But what happened has already happened; no matter what I or anyone else tries to do, none of us can bring Naomi-san back from the dead. No one can stop death… just like you can't stop birth. This may sound harsh and cruel to you, but what I'm saying is the truth." Kagome's expression then softened as she added, "Again, I'm sad that Naomi-chan's life was cut short, but all I can hope for her now is that she finds peace in the afterlife… and may be reborn into a better and happier life."

As she was walking away, Riho called out to her trying to stop her from leaving. But Kagome didn't stop as she turned and smiled while congratulating, "Oh! That's right! Yamazaki-san and Shunichi-san, congrads on winning the contests you won! I wish you guys luck on making it big!"

Riho and her friends could do nothing as they watched Kagome disappear from their sights as 'he' continued to walk farther away.

Later on, as the three took shelter under a railroad bridge, Shunichi was cursing about how Kagome was acting while Mikako was almost crying. Unlike the two, Riho was confused but she stayed quiet.

What Kagome had wisely said before 'he' left had rang true. There was nothing anyone could do to bring their classmate back, there was no way anyone could stop death. No one could do anything but continue to move forward and hope that the dearly departed were able to be at rest.

"Damn it! That guy really pisses me off at times!" Shunichi cursed before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a glass vile of pills. After opening it, he allowed four to five pills to fill his hand and took those pills into his mouth and swallowed them.

He didn't want Riho to know that he was taking drugs but it couldn't be helped. He was so pissed and frazzled that he needed something to calm his nerves.

Riho and Mikako caught this and worriedly tried to stop him but after he swallowed the pills, Shunichi reassured as he twisted the lid back on the vile, "Don't worry, this is just a Chinese herbal remedy. It helps calm my nerves and clear my head up."

The two girls continued to look at him worriedly, wondering if the amount he took was the right amount he was supposed to take and not an overdose.

As another train loudly passed over them, Shunichi leaned farther against the cement stone wall behind him as he took a claming breath. Once he felt the drug take effect, Shunichi looked up and spoke, "Ne… there was something else that heard… about Higurashi?" The two girls turned to him before he continued, "The real reason why he never goes home to his apartment… is because he's hanging out at some older guy's place. Not as a friend but… someone a lot closer…"

Whether he was intentionally trying to make Riho hate Higurashi or not, Shunichi didn't completely know. All he knew was that he was pissed at the beautiful boy for not only taking the girl he liked but also being selfish and cruel earlier.

At hearing this, Mikako couldn't help the blush that instantly colored her cheeks. When Shunichi said that Higurashi-kun is hanging out with an older guy and as more than a friend, the picture of Higurashi-kun being ravished by an older guy – maybe a college student or even a businessman in his late twenties or early thirties – entered Mikako's mind and she had pull herself together to keep from having a nosebleed.

But unlike Mikako who was a hardcore Yaoi fan at times, Riho furrowed her brows slightly, asking, "And who did you hear this from? Who told you this?"

"All the guys are saying it. Even some of the girls…"

"And you believe those rumors? I know you never liked Kagome-kun, Shinichi-kun but still…" Riho started, appalled that one of her friends would think so lowly about Kagome-kun.

"Even if I never liked Kagome, what else am I supposed to believe when he hardly comes to school and even hardly sees his brother?" Shunichi could feel his self getting frazzled again and opened his medicine vile and popped two more pills into his mouth.

After swallowing the extra pills, Shunichi leaned against the wall again before continuing, "Still… seeing the way Higurashi acted just now… who wouldn't be suspicious about what's going on with him?"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

In another part of the city, Shido and Yayoi were chasing a Night Breed that took control a girl dress in a uniform that belonged to Kagome's school. As Shido gave chase to it after it evaded Yayoi's bullets, the Breed ran into oncoming traffic and got hit but a commercial truck.

When it saw that the body it took over was no longer useful, it abandoned the body before escaping to the sewers through a storm drain.

After the breed was gone, Shido checked the body to see if there was anything that could've caught the breed's attention to take control of the body. Like the bodies before, this one also had a vile of the so called Chinese herbal remedy that grew popular.

Not too long after, an ambulance and police were called to the scene by the driver of the truck and a crowd was gathered at the scene with Shido looking on among the small mass, dawning his shades, dark trench coat, and white scarf. In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of a familiar form dressed in black walking away from the small crowd, not really paying attention to what had just happened.

"Kagome…" Shido recognized the wings that were on the back of her shirt.

Gently pushing his way through the crowd and in the same direction Kagome went, Shido was able to catch up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, saying her name to catch her attention.

At hearing the familiar voice after the soft gloved hand grasped her shoulder, Kagome turned to see Shido standing right behind her. A part of her wanted to run but another part of her felt horrible for avoiding him the past week.

"Shido…" Since after Kagome turned into a vampire and he was the one who changed her… with the exchange of Immortal vows, Kagome didn't see the point of adding an honorific to his name.

Although, Shido was silent, Kagome knew that he wanted to talk but not out in the open since the matter concerned their vampiric matters, especially when they orbited around her.

After a pause between them, Shido sighed before walking up next to her, resting the hand he had on her shoulder on the small of her back, the lavender haired vampire requested, "Walk with me…"

Knowing there was no other way around it and that she couldn't run away anymore, Kagome nodded and walked along side him.

As they made their way closer to the entrance of Yokohama's Chinatown, Shido led them into an alleyway where they could talk without anyone eavesdropping on their conversation.

Unknown to them, Riho was walking around the same block when she caught sight of Kagome-kun walking towards an alley with an older guy who looked to be in his twenties. At the sight, she couldn't help but remember what Shunichi had said not too long ago,

"_I hear that Higurashi's been hanging out at some older guy's place… and not as a friend, but someone closer…" _

In her want to make sure that Shunichi was wrong, Riho quickly made her way across the street and to the alley she saw Kagome-kun and the guy he was with and stopped at the corner of the alley so she wouldn't be seen. As she peeked around the corner, she could hear them talking.

"You really had me worried!" Shido said softly, not wanting Kagome to believe that he was angry with her, "Do you know how many days you've gone without your 'fix'?"

"I'm sorry… it wasn't my intention…" Kagome replied, feeling horrible for worrying her sire the way she did before continuing, "As for my fix… as unhealthy as it may sound, I'd rather not take another unless I really have to…"

Kagome hugged her self to keep herself from shaking as Shido gently advised, "Don't push yourself beyond your limits…"

Although she heard his advice, Kagome continued with profession, "But still, even though I'm able to eat normal food, drink my favorite sodas, juices, and teas, I keep hearing this voice in my head telling me – demanding me, 'I want it! Let me have it! Give me more!' It gets to the point where I can't trust myself around people. I… I've never felt this fear before…" after clenching her eyes shut, She opened them again to look Shido in the eye, "I'm scared!"

Seeing the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, Shido turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her and giving what comfort he could offer. As he held her, he could still smell her sweet and natural scent that didn't seem to fade after he had turned her and her hair retained the smell of her favorite mint and green tea shampoo that was almost mixed with her natural scent.

As Kagome returned the embrace, savoring Shido's slight warmth and nuzzling her face into his chest, she and Shido never noticed Riho's shocked gaze and blushing face.

Shaking her head in slight disbelief, Riho moved away from the corner she was hiding behind and quickly turned and ran away from the sight she just saw, not wanting to believe the 'confirmation' of Shunichi's words about Kagome having an older male lover.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Wow, 8 complete pages! I know that Shi-chan had been looking forward to this chapter, and I hope she and others enjoy it. Part 2 of 5th Night will be out soon once I'm done or halfway done with 6th Night Part 1.


	11. 5th Night Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: concerning one reviewer who said that Kagome shouldn't strap her breasts down and would better that way, I know all this. As I had wrote in the previous chapter while describing her outfit, Kagome straps her breasts down out of habit. And we all know how habits are hard to break. Be patient and there will be changes compared to the former chapters. Plus, the outfit is unisex.

As for the questions of "when will they find out Kagome's a girl?", just be patient enough to find out. 'Cause no matter how much you ask, I'm not giving the answer out. Just continue reading and you'll find out for yourself.

Anyways, in other news, my faithful reader and friends DeathNoteMaker/Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy made a FanArt of Kagome for this fic XD It was so awesome XD

**deathnotemaker. deviantart. com / # / d3ojz2y**

Just delete the spaces and add the "http : /" part without the spaces and the link should work. If not, search in her gallery for **"Aijo no Kyuuketsuki, Kagome" **

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter that brings a close to 5th Night.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_**5th Night:  
Dead Man's Remedy Part 2**_

About two days later, as everyone was about to head home for the day, Riho stood where Suzuhara Naomi had died. A bouquet of lilies rested on the ground, in respect for the girl who jumped to her tragic death.

As Riho continued to stare a the bouquet of lilies, Kagome-kun's words that 'he' said to that older long haired man continued to resound in her head, _"I'd rather not take another fix." _Then something she heard from another female student about Suzuhara Naomi followed, _"They say she was on drugs…"_

The young brunette felt so confused and lost that she didn't know what to do. But she was also hurt from the sight she saw when she caught Kagome-kun and the man 'he' was with in such an intimate embrace.

And if she hadn't known any better, Riho almost that that Kagome-kun really did look like a girl being embraced by a man she loved.

The feel of someone resting a hand on her head made Riho jump before she heard the familiar voice of the 'boy' she was thinking about, "Yo. How's it hanging?" Turning to the person behind her, Riho was surprised to see Kagome there at school during after-school hours.

After leading Kagome to the photo studio of the school, Riho asking Kagome to make 'himself' comfortable while she went to getting out snacks and a couple cans of soda. She sighed at seeing that all she had to offer were a couple bags of chips and a box of cookies. And the sodas were really just carbonated Strawberry-Kiwi juice.

With another sigh, Riho guessed it couldn't be helped and started to set the drinks on the table before opening one bag of chips and the box of cookies as Kagome took a seat.

Noticing how pale Kagome looked, Riho asked as she took a seat, "Kagome-kun… you look so pale. Are you eating or sleeping properly?"

Grabbing a potato chip, Kagome answered, "I pretty much sleep during the day unless there are errands I need to run. As for eating… not as much as I used to. I practically cut down to two to one meal a day." She then gave Riho a sheepish smile, "I can't even eat the five large bowls of oden I use to eat. Now I can only eat two large bowls."

Ignoring that last part about the oden, Riho grew worried and pointed out, "Eating one to two meals a day isn't healthy, Kagome-kun! Are you trying to become anorexic and die?"

"It's fine Yamazaki-san. I'm not going to be dying from something like that." Kagome replied before taking a bite into her chip.

At 'his' words, Riho began to think back on the night she saw Kagome-kun being embraced by that older man. The mental image made her heart sink and ache until she tried to ignore it and spoke, "W-what's going on, Kagome-kun? You hadn't shown up for school for so many days and then you show up suddenly during after-school hours."

From outside, Mikako and Shunichi were walking to the Photo shop they knew Riho would be at when they came to a stop at the door, hearing Kagome speak, "Well… the reason I came today… was because I just handed in my Notice of Withdrawal to the principle."

"Withdrawal?" Riho, Mikako, and Shunichi exclaimed in unison as Riho looked at Kagome in shock.

Kagome just smiled softly, "Yeah. I won't be coming to school anymore; I've dropped out." When she noticed that Riho was about to ask for a reason, the miko vampire cut her off, "It's all right… Riho…"

The young brunette blushed at hearing Kagome call her by her given name so familiarly before it was stomped down at the beautiful 'boy's' next words, "I have no regrets about this decision. It's really all for the best."

Although with hesitance, Riho asked, "Is this because… of that older guy you're seeing?"

"… 'The older guy I'm seeing'… you know about Shido?" Kagome blinked confusedly at first before she realized who the girl before her was talking about. She had a feeling the rumors had been going around about her 'male persona's sexuality' but didn't think that anyone really knew.

And as far as she knew, she was still basically single with Shido being her caring sire; her vampiric father despite that she could feel something for him that was more than that but she wasn't going to voice then to Shido just yet. Not until she was certain about those feelings.

Riho nodded with her head down before replying, "I… saw you with him the other day in Chinatown…"

"I see…" Kagome said as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head before Riho asked, "How did you meet a guy like him? And how do you know he's not going to take advantage of you because you're still in your teens?"

Kagome blinked at her again, only owlishly, wondering what brought these questions on.

"Think about it! You would still be going to school if it wasn't for him!" Riho knew that she was saying all this out of jealously towards the man Kagome-kun was seeing, but she really was worried about 'him'. She wanted Kagome-kun to continue going to school with her! "That guy's no good!"

Kagome couldn't help but frown at this, knowing that Riho and everyone else in school didn't know Shido like she did.

"As I said before, Riho, I'm not regretting this decision. It really is for the best."

Riho began to get frustrated and slammed her hands on the table, "Can't you see he's destroying your life with drugs?"

Now this completely caught Kagome off guard, having no idea what Riho meant about her using drugs but she spoke up anyways, getting a little angry that Riho was talking so poorly of the man who had done nothing but supported and helped her after he met her, "I have no idea what you're talking about Riho, but I will not sit back and listen to you speak so poorly of Shido when you don't know anything about him."

"I'm just worried about you, Kagome-kun!" Riho almost yelled, her voice also almost cracking from the frustrated tears she was trying to help back. As she lowered her head, her brunette bangs shadowing her eyes, she asked, "Why couldn't you have come to talk to me? Or even anyone else?"

A pause carried on between them before Kagome's expression softened while replying, "Because I doubt that you would believe me… even if I told you. All I can say is that… we're now of two different worlds and that time has stopped for me. I was granted 'eternity'. With this, I can't really stay in the world I grew up knowing anymore." As Riho lifted her gaze to look at her, Kagome stood from her seat and continued, "And since I now belong to a different world from you and everyone else, Riho… I can only fade in the stream of time and the world of the light, much like a photo that's been exposed to the sun and the elements for so long."

As Kagome made her way to the door, Riho stood to try and stop 'him'. Kagome then opened the door and was met by Shunichi and Mikako who most likely heard everything that she had said. And as she walked passed them, she spoke one last time for her final words to them before disappearing from their sights, "I'll be seeing you around, but you won't see me…"

Riho quickly ran to the door, calling out Kagome's name and searching for her as Shunichi and Mikako were shocked as what they not only saw but what had just been spoken and happened before their very eyes.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

During the wee morning hours, long before the sun was due to rise; Kagome had made it back to Shido's place and was greeted by her vampiric sire and her ever faithful feline friend, Luna. After Kagome took a seat next to Shido who held a wine glass filled with red blood and had his free arm resting on the back of the couch.

With a somewhat tired sigh, Kagome allowed herself to lean against Shido with Luna resting in her lap. Her head resting against the side of his chest, savoring Shido's calm presence as his scent somewhat tickled her now sharp nose.

After a comfortable silence passed between them, Shido offered the small wine glass of blood to Kagome and watched what her reaction may be.

Kagome, not wanting to be rude or allow the blood to go to waste, especially when it was most likely Yayoi who was kind enough to spare some of hers for them, took the wine glass. She somewhat ignored the tingle that was there when her fingers and Shido's brushed against each other as she took the glass into her hand and gave a tentative sip of its contents.

Feeling it's cold temperature on her fangs, Kagome gave a wince that looked like a grimace to Shido, making him look worriedly before resting his hand on hers that still held the glass and asked, "Are you starting to regret it?"

"About me being a vampire now?" Kagome asked, trying to make her fangs stop hurting from the cold blood before answering, "No, I'm not regretting it. I understood what sacrifices I would have to make when I asked you to turn me. Although… I don't think I was really able to give up much, like no longer being able to walk in daylight, never able to eat my favorite Oden ever again, and such but I still don't want to take a chance. It's the reason why I turned in my Notice of Withdrawal to the principle at my school… so that I could prevent from revealing what I am."

The miko vampire then gave a rueful laugh with a smirk as she combed her fingers through Luna's soft fur, "And since I now have all the time in the world, I can finish school any time I please while watching over Sota and even attend Night Classes if I wanted. And if I were to attend college throughout my vampiric years, studying various subjects like medicine and even Anthropology; occupations that would take years of college courses to learn of." Her voice then turned soft as she pointed out, "Besides… how can I regret this gift you've given me? With you being my sire, I'm basically your fledgling; your family. Just being that close to you and knowing that you care is all that happiness I could ask for."

"Then why…?" Shido left his question unfinished, still worried about Kagome having second thoughts about allowing him to turn her.

Kagome gave a sigh before answering, "In complete honesty, what I feel is more of empathy than regret. I told you about my travels to the past and about how Kikyo was brought back from the dead…" taking Shido's silence as a sign that he remembered, Kagome continued, "Well, after Kikyo was brought back from the dead, she was no different from a vampire. The only differences were that her body was made of clay, her remains, and soil from her grave and to sustain her, she had to absorb the souls of deceased women."

Shido nodded, remembering the night Kagome told him that since she was now under his care, he had the right to know everything able her. Including how she came to be in control of her powers and why she wasn't so shocked about Night Breeds, as well as how she came to her knowledge about certain demonic beings. Although her story about being able to travel back five hundred years and through a well, no less seemed a bit farfetched but it did explain a few things considering the knowledge she had of her powers, Japanese History, and the like was somewhat lost to modern times.

At Kagome's next words, Shido continued to listen, "After I've now turned into something that's neither dead nor alive, I can't help but understand how she must've felt while wandering among the living. As the world continues to change and move forward, the both of us are frozen in time. We stay unchanged until we fade from time and just become onlookers of history and becoming relics of the times that use to be ours. I guess that's where the wise saying of 'Eternity isn't about living forever, but what you do with the time you have' came from."

Offering some bit of comfort, Shido took the glass in her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gently speaking, "Get some sleep. Even though I know you can't be harmed by the sunlight, you've been up for most of the afternoon and evening and you need your rest."

Kagome gave a soft chuckle before lifting Luna close to her chest and moving herself to lie on her back with her head resting on Shido's lap. Once she felt Luna get comfortable again, Kagome relaxed some as she closed her eyes as she felt Shido lean over her to set the wine glass on the coffee table before sat back and began to comb him soft fingers through her bangs.

But her relaxed expression soon turned slightly troubled and Shido took notice before stating, "There's something else that's bothering you…" at her nod, he asked, "What is it?"

"I got a call from Souta on my cell… while I was MIA this past week…" Kagome started as she subconsciously rub Luna behind the ears.

Shido could see that something was really troubling her. Having a hunch on what it could be if it involved her younger brother, Shido gently urged, "And? What did he say?"

"… He said that… he'd like to spend his first month summer vacation with me. A few days after his school lets out, he'll be heading here to Yokohama." Opening her eyes to look up at Shido, Kagome confessed, "I don't know how I'll be able to tell him about me change. Or even my aunt and uncle in Kyoto for that matter."

The lavender haired vampire thought this would be what was bothering her. Shido knew that Kagome didn't want to keep her brother in the dark about her becoming a vampire since she was so close to him. The same went with Kagome and Souta's uncle and aunt after the death of their mother and grandfather. And he also knew that Kagome didn't want to isolate her self from them and just vanish from their lives. She had more respect for them than that.

Shido didn't know what to say to Kagome about her family's reaction to her being a vampire but could only offer, "… 'Let come what may', right? I'm not sure about your uncle and aunt but with what you told me of Souta's reaction when you told him what I was, I'm sure that it won't bother him so much."

And it was true.

When the boy confronted him to ask if he was really a vampire like his sister had said, Shido could do nothing but be honest with Sota and confirm what he really was. After a moment or two as Souta allowed this to sink in, the boy's reaction was quite the opposite of what Shido had been expecting.

Where Shido was expecting fear and hate, Souta's reaction was of awe, amazement, and curiosity before the boy came to look up to Shido as the ideal man he wanted to become.

'Kagome did warn me about gaining an admirer from her brother. And if he was all right with me being one, I don't doubt that he'll hate his own sister for accepting immortality so that he wouldn't lose her to an early death.'

Despite his reassurance, Kagome couldn't help still worry as Shido rested his hand on her forehead with reassurance, "Don't worry… just tell him when he comes to visit. But for now, just rest. I'll wake you when it's dusk."

Exhaling softly, Kagome allowed herself to relax again but with the help of Shido gentle fingers combing through her bangs and caressing her forehead, she able to doze off until she began to lose herself to the world of dreams.

As the miko vampire continued to sleep with Luna resting on her diaphragm, Shido smiled softly as she turned her head toward his waist in her sleep.

He was glad that Kagome wasn't regretting her decision of becoming a vampire, but was pained that she didn't come to him about what had been troubling her until now.

'Still…' Shido mentally start as he began to caress her right cheek, 'I believe in her enough to work out anything that's in her way.' His sights then lifted to where he had set the wineglass still filled with blood, 'I'm also glad that some of her humanity is still intact. With that, she didn't have to make too many sacrifices…'

With that in mind, he continued to watch his beautiful fledgling sleep with her feline before he allowed himself to doze as well, if only for a while to savor the moment of peace.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The next day, sometime after the sun had already set, Riho was still at to school's Photo Shop looking through her photos of Kagome-kun that she took for this year's yearbook since 'he' became pretty popular among the students in his short amount of time attending.

As she was looking over another photo, this one Kagome-kun with the best archers in the archery club, the door opened to reveal Shunichi.

Riho took notice of him, watching him walk up to the opposite side of the table from her before he started to speak, "You know what I always found strange?"

At Riho's curious brown eyes, Shunichi continued, "How Higurashi looks far too beautiful to be a boy… especially when some of his mannerisms seemed similar to a girl who was a tomboy. But despite that, everybody liked him. The guys got along with him just fine; the girls adored him and trusted him enough to talk about their problems to him…" Shunichi's eyes then slid to the photos Riho took of said 'boy' he was talking about, "With your photos… I guess the model's image mirrors the photographer's worship. The Higurashi we came to know can never come back…"

"Shunichi-kun…"

After he popped something in his mouth, he set his vile of pills on the table in front of Riho, telling her she could have them. As he stood straight, he offered, "Sometimes there will be moments you can't cope with without a little help… even if that help is something you shouldn't take."

Even after he left, Riho sat staring at the vile of herbal pills before she came to a decision as she abruptly stood, swiping the pills from the table and bolting out the door, not bothering to lock up or even take her school bag.

Once she was able to get the Kagome-kun address to his apartment from her friend in archery, who was also Kagome-kun's fan through her cell phone, Riho continued to run to Kagome's apartment, passing all nightly pedestrians as she hoped, 'Wait for me, Kagome-kun! I'll bring you back for sure… in our world, back to the way we use to be!'

As Riho continued to run desperately to Kagome's apartment, Kagome was there sitting on the floor against the side of the slide door, trying to sort out ways to tell Souta and their uncle and aunt about her change.

On the more bustling side of town, Shunichi was looking exhausted – his thick hair almost sticking against his forehead due to sweat before he started to pass out, becoming an easy target for a Night Breed.

Once Riho was at the floor where Kagome's apartment was and came to 'his' door, the brunette abruptly opened the door catching Kagome by surprise as she was heaving from exertion.

"Riho…!" Kagome was really surprised to see the slightly smaller girl at her apartment, especially when she was sure the only ones who knew where she lived was her homeroom teacher and the captain of the Archery Club. 'So how in the world did she get a hold of my address?'

With a sigh of relief that she was able to find Kagome at 'his' apartment, Riho stepped inside, not bothering to take off her shoes and made her way to where Kagome-kun was sitting.

As Kagome watched Riho step closer to her, the miko vampire grew worried. Not wanting to lose control to her blood hunger, Kagome told Riho to stay away while pushing herself against the glass of the slide door.

But Riho ignored her warnings and continued to come closer, speaking as if trying to get through to Kagome, "Please, come back to us, Kagome-kun!" As she dropped to her knees in front of Kagome, Riho continued, "You don't have to be with that man anymore." She then grabbed a hold of one of Kagome's hands and set the bottle of pills in her palm.

Kagome looked at it confusedly before asking, "What's this?"

Wrapping the vile in Kagome's hand, Riho answered, "Shunichi-kun gave them to me. You don't need to be controlled by that man anymore! You can start anew again. You can go back to being your former self within my photos. Remember how you would always model for me after I gathered my courage to ask you personally for solo photos? Let's start all over again… please… Let's start making more photos."

Kagome continued to look at Riho, not sure what to say and wondering why she was so desperate to get her to come back to school and back to the way things use to be.

Before Kagome knew it, 'No…' she felt her hunger pulsed and her eyes flash a bright iridescent blue and lavender before her pupils became slit like Luna's and her tanzanite irises became lighter and sparkled.

Riho watched slightly confused as Kagome moved closer to her, 'his' lips inching closer to her throat making her blush momentarily before felt something sharp touch the sensitive skin. At feeling the sharp point, she pushed Kagome back confused and startled before she inched away with her hand covering where she the sharp point touch her.

"Kagome-kun…!" Her voice almost died as her eyes landed on Kagome, speechless at the sight of 'his' looking different than before; almost sparkling and glowing like tanzanite gems as they also looked slit like a cat's.

Before Riho could ask any question that had long died on her tongue, Kagome looked at her pained as she spoke, "Didn't I tell you before? We belong to different worlds now." Looking away from the brunette, Kagome stood before continuing, "And even if you look past me not being human anymore… and I understand you feelings for me now… it still wouldn't work."

When Riho was gonna ask what 'he' meant, she watched Kagome move to 'his' basket of clothes before picking up a piece of cloth. The brunette girl wondered what 'he' was going to do with it.

After putting the cloth, which was a strapless and wireless contour bra, to her mouth holding it between her lips, Kagome continued to keep her back to Riho as she started to unbutton her shirt and slide it off before working on the bandages that strapped her breasts down. Once they were off, she went to unclasping the hooks of the bra before putting it on.

From behind her, Riho watch almost disbelievingly as she saw the hourglass figure underneath the black top and even more disbelieving as she saw bandages wrapped around Kagome-kun's chest area before 'he' started to unwrap them. As Riho started to believe that she would see scars, she got the surprise of her life as she caught a glimpse of feminine breasts that were a cup size or two larger than her own before they were covered by the dark cloth that she now knew was a strapless bra!

Once Kagome was finished clasping the hooks of her bra behind her back, she turned to Riho who still sat on the floor but looked at her disbelievingly. Leaning down to pick her shirt up, Kagome spoke, "Yeah… I'm a girl. It wasn't my intention to lead everyone on into thinking I was a boy. But then again, I was never really hiding my gender and people just assumed since I wore the boys' uniform." After she slipped her shirt back on and buttoned it up, "For this, I hope you don't hate me, Riho… but…"

After a pause and walking passed the seated girl, Kagome requested for the brunette's sake, "I ask you… It's all for the best… that you please forget me."

Even as she long since left, shutting the door closed behind her, Riho started to feel her eyes sting from the tears that were almost starting to flood her eyes.

Despite that she felt as if she was played the fool, she couldn't find it in herself to hate Kagome. She loved him, even after finding out that 'he' was really in fact a 'she'. But what hurt her most was that she was wrong about the meaning behind Kagome's words when she had said that they were of different worlds… and also because of this change Kagome went through, she had to leave.

As she tried to hold back a sob and her tears, Shunichi's words from earlier that night echoed in her head, _"Sometimes there will be moments you can't cope with without a little help… even if that help is something you shouldn't take." _

In her frustration to stop the pain that was aching at her heart, Riho opened the vile, taking two pills from the container and popping them in her mouth with little trouble in swallowing them before her tears slid down her cheeks.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Some miles away from Kagome's school, Yayoi was driving with Shido and Guni back to the office while keeping an eye out for the Breed they encountered before when said breed, taking on the body of Shunichi landed feet first onto Yayoi's windshield before jumping onto the road behind the vehicle as Yayoi slammed on the break.

"Looks like it went out of its way in looking for us to give a little payback. I'm touched." Yayoi said sarcastically as she pulled out her gun before Guni voiced her agreement and adding, "Guess we've got a vindictive one on our hands."

After unbuckling his seatbelt, Shido stepped out of the car without a word before facing off the Nightbreed that now, compared to its other victims, was now using a male host's body. The host's black hair was short but spiky, his face almost looking deathly skinny and demonic while the skin was a dark lavender color. And his eyes were gold while the irises were slit like a feline's.

When he had shut the vehicle door, the night breed gave a snarl before running at Shido head-on and the lavender haired vampire's teal eyes turned gold and slit before biting his finger and forming his Blood Sword before running at the breed himself, ready to strike.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Meanwhile, at the school, Kagome was on the roof looking out at the darkened city unable to shake off this horrible feeling since she left Riho at her old apartment. Something was telling her that something bad was going to happen soon. But she didn't know what.

It was one of the many downsides of your gut feeling and instincts.

From the door leading to the stairwell down and into the school, Riho stood beside the open door. Her hands held against her chest, over heart as if trying to ease the pain and looking to Kagome's back longingly, despite the truth she was told about Kagome's true gender. Her complexion looking a little pale after she took those pills…

"Kagome-kun…"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Back with Shido, Guni, and Yayoi, the breed they were facing nearly slashed at Shido with its claws before the vampire dodged them and Yayoi came aiming her gun at the breed.

Once Shido had told her that he was fine, he bit his finger and created a Blood Whip that he was able to wrap around the Night Breed's waist before pale blue flames engulfed it, driving the breed out of the human's boy's body.

After the flames died out, Guni came out of hiding, asking if they managed to the breed as Shunichi fell to his knees before falling to his side unconscious. As soon as Shunichi's body touched the ground, the breed started to ooze out from the boy in another attempt to escape.

Guni had tried to catch it with her tiny hands but was unable to stop its escape as it left behind a bit of it's self that instantly turned black in the pixie's hands.

Shido, in his worry for the boy who was recently the breed's host, asked Yayoi if he was okay.

"He's fine, just passed out." Yayoi answered before she noticed something in the boy's back pants pocket. After retrieving it, she found it to be a wallet that had a group photo of him, two girls, and the familiar face of Kagome while dressed in Hakama and Haori and holding a long bow.

When Yayoi showed Shido the photo, Shido grew even more worried. But now, it was for Kagome's safety.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Back at the school, the breed managed to find another host. Not one that was quite ready for the taking but still an available host all the same.

Riho's breathing became erratic as her head started to hurt. When the breed started to take over her body, the young brunette gave a scream as she made her way out the door, startling Kagome from her gazing of the city. Once Riho was outside, trying to fight off whatever was trying to take a hold of her, she fell to her knees while struggling to gain control of her body again.

When Kagome called out her name in worry, Riho told the miko vampire to stay away in fear of hurting her as the top of her uniform shredded a bit as her body changed, her eyes growing wide and red and her skin turning blue while her hands became clawed.

Kagome couldn't help but watch Riho's change with wide eyes while also confused as to how Riho came to be a victim of a breed taking control of her.

"No way… she's turning into a breed?" From behind her, Kagome heard Shido's voice reply as her phased into existence beside her, "It's easy for a breed to take possession of a human while she's in a drug-induced coma."

Turning to him, Kagome asked, "Drugs? But Riho's never taken anything like that…"

As if Shido's appearance had set something off inside Riho, whether it was her jealousy toward him or the Breed's rage and desire for payback, making her dart at not only Shido but Kagome as well. But the vampiric pair stepped away from each other, allowing the possessed girl to pass between them before she almost crashed into the bars that Kagome held on to moments before.

Shido and Kagome continued to watch Riho struggle with her self as Shido again spoke, "A war is raging inside her… two souls – a breed and a human – vying with each other for the same body." As Kagome started to see a resemblance between Riho's current battle with the breed inside her and the Miko's own battle from when she was first possessed by a breed, Shido continued as his eyes changed from their teal color to gold, "To be consumed but the breed and become a NightWalker and endure the nightly hunt for human blood like me or not… She still has time and a choice to choose between the two alternatives."

As soon as Shido had said those words, Riho gave out a shrilled cry before her strength, influenced by the breed, warped the bar fence that surrounded the roof and gave way allowing the possessed brunette to fall with the section of the metal fence.

Reacting to what had happened, Kagome dashed toward where Riho fell from, calling out, "Riho!" Jumping from the ledge without a thought, Kagome instinctively ran down the side of the building before in a desperate attempt to catch Riho jumped from the exterior walls of the building, "RIHO!"

When Kagome managed to grab a hold of the brunette, the miko-vampire held her to herself before memories of Riho taking photos of her during their first outing together flashed through Kagome's mind. Before her eyes changed to their bright iridescent blue and lavender with slit pupils, Kagome gave a silent apology to the girl in her arms as she bit Riho's neck, draining the breed from the girl's system.

After the metal fence hit the ground with a loud 'bang' and 'clatter', Kagome landed softly before leaping to the side, away from the warped metal with Riho cradled in her arms. At the foul taste of the breed in her mouth, Kagome almost gagged before spitting the breed out of her mouth as Shido levitated to the ground, not too far from her and was able to dispose of the breed with his blood.

As soon as it was gone in a burst of blue flames, Riho started to come around, opening her eyes to the Kagome looking down at her. "Kagome… kun…"

While relieved that the girl was alright now, Kagome couldn't help but give a rueful smile before speaking, "It's kinda funny, huh? With me being a vampire. And before my change, all this time, you fell in love with a male version of me that I wasn't really encouraging…"

Struggling to sit up, Riho spoke, desperately trying to persuade Kagome to stay, "Vampire or not… girl or boy, it doesn't matter to me anymore! Let's continue to make beautiful photos of you! I… I want to immortalize everything you are… from your smile right down to the beauty your very soul!" Although, still trying to persuade Kagome to stay with her, Riho's voice softened, "And even though you're a girl, I'm still…"

Gently stopping Riho from finishing her love confession, Kagome spoke as she stood, "I'm sorry, Riho… although I'm still free to walk under the same sky as you, I don't want to risk endangering you, our friends, or even the existence of what Shido and I are. Like a well taken care of photo, my kind is eternal… but also exactly like a photo, I'm frozen in time… never changing, never truly dead. So with this, I can only ask that you allow me to fade from your world…"

And with one last goodbye, Kagome made her way to Shido, who had been listening to every word. Before he could lead Kagome away, the Vampiric Miko called back to Riho, "You know… just because you can't forget your first love, it doesn't mean you can't find a new one to spend your life with. You can still get another chance at love." Turning Riho, Kagome smiled softly, suggesting, "Why not try finding it with Shunichi-san? I think the main reason why he always seemed to hate me was because I seemed to always be in your thoughts. Why not give him a chance?"

With that last gentle advice, Kagome allowed Shido to lead her away from the school… and away from the heartbroken Brunette, who, although was hurt by her first love leaving, knew that said first love was telling the truth about her first love didn't have to be her only love.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Once outside the school gate, Shido and Kagome found Yayoi parked just across the street waiting with Guni for them. As the pair made their way across the street and to the Pixie and NOS woman, Yayoi nodded to them before opening the door to the drivers side of her car and getting in as Shido opened the passenger door and allowing Kagome to slip in before he got in himself.

The drive back to Shido's place was a quiet one before Kagome leaned forward, resting a hand on Shido's shoulder, asking, "Shido…" when the lavender haired vampire glanced back at her, she continued, "Will… it be all right if I let Souta stay with us at the office during the summer?"

"Of course, it's fine Kagome. Why do you ask?"

Looking down, almost appearing to be hesitant to say, Kagome sighed before answering, "Since I plan on giving up my apartment… I just wanted to ask if it would be okay for Souta to come by during the times he visits. And… well, I… plan on telling him what's already happened… about me being a vampire and such…"

Shido's expression showed his surprise before it relaxed into a gentle smile. Lifting his hand, he rested it on Kagome's that still rested on his shoulder silently giving her his support as he assured, "When he comes… and you tell him everything, I'll be there to help."

With a thankful smile of her own, Kagome rested her head on their joined hands and allowed the comfortable silence to engulf then as Yayoi continued to drive, but with a knowing smile that Guni also had as she glanced at the vampiric pair next to her.

* * *

Part 2 of 5 th Night, now complete. And now, I think I deserve a well earned break. I'll try to work on 6th Night as soon as I can but I can't make promises. I do have a lot of other fics to update as well.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll try getting to work on 6th Night as well as some of my other older fics, along with some oneshots to add to "Lovers of a Miko".


	12. 6th Night

Disclaimer: I do not own NightWalker: Midnight Detective or Inuyasha. They, as well as the characters, belong to their rightful creators and their distributors. The only things I own are the slight changes that I make within the story.

AN: Since not much happened in ep6 of NightWalker, the episode will be taking up one chapter since the episode was mostly of some of Shido's memories and him being stuck in a well with a Night Breed and a little girl. Aside from one suggestion about the girl given to me, I didn't know how else to approach the episode and making it into a Crossover Chapter.

So considering the amount of action and suspense was very low for the episode, this chapter can be treated as a filler of sorts with Souta making his own appearance and such.

Plus, since my friend, DeathNoteMaker (a.k.a Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy) is such a fan of this story, I decided to make this chapter her Christmas Present since I wasn't able to have this as her Birthday present earlier in August.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_**6th Night:  
In The Depths of a Well… Again**_

A pair of cobalt blue eyes looked from left to right as the owner of said eyes continued to watch his older sister pace back and forth after feeding Luna. And from the look on his vampire sister's face, he could tell that she was worried about something.

'Or someone…' Souta thought as he glanced at the empty desk to his right.

He heard the pixie, Guni, floating next to his head sighing almost annoyed before she spoke, "Oi, Kagome. We all know that you're worried about Shido and all but… wouldn't it be best to sit down for a while? Your pacing is starting to make me nervous!"

After Kagome paused and looked to Guni and Souta, she blinked her Tanzanite eyes at them curiously before her brother added, "She's right, Né-chan… plus, I don't think Shido-Ní-san would appreciate you wearing a grove in the floor when he gets back…"

It was the boy's summer vacation, and like he promised, he would be spending his first month of vacation with his sister to make up for the weekends he wasn't able to spend with his sister.

At first he was curious as to why Kagome gave up her apartment and was living with Shido before he came to a theory that maybe his sister was going out with the Vampire he looked up to as his ideal vision of being a true man. But after being given the story of what's happened during the weeks he hadn't seen Kagome, he was pretty shocked and a bit skeptical of Kagome telling him that she was now a vampire.

All skepticism was soon turned around when his sister gave him proof of it all being true. The proof she showed him being her once blue eyes now being tanzanite before glowing a lighter and iridescent version with irises slit like Luna's. Not to mention the proof of her fangs, as well as the fact that even though her heart wasn't completely dead, it was still beating far slower than the average human, thumping almost every five minutes or so.

Although Shido had said that vampire hearts don't beat at all, Kagome wasn't really considered a normal vampire what with her still able to eat and drink like a normal human, can still walk in daylight but only when there's a partial overcast (just to be safe), her body was still warm – if slightly colder than the average human and lastly, she could still use her miko powers.

All in all, Kagome was "The Missing Link of Vampires", as Guni started calling the miko turned vampire.

After a while of letting it sink in, Souta couldn't help but feel not only excited but even more admiration for his sister than he ever did before… especially when her decision of becoming a vampire was so that he wouldn't be alone if she were to die. And when he was able to have some time alone with Shido, the boy was able to thank the vampire for saving his sister's life once again.

'Kami knows… I don't want to lose the last direct family I have…' Souta thought as he continued to watch his sister.

Meanwhile, despite her blush of embarrassment, Kagome couldn't help but sigh, knowing they were right but she couldn't help but worry.

Three days had already passed since she last saw Shido when they were chasing a Night Breed at one of the local cemeteries. While they were chasing it, Kagome somehow got separated from Shido when she was almost hit by a passing vehicle.

Even though her speed was faster after her change, she still wasn't as fast as Shido who had more centuries on her as she was a newborn fledgling, barely a vampire for almost a year. But the miko-vampire still couldn't believe that she lost track of him and the Night Breed, even with her ability to sense energies.

'But then again, sometimes Shido's energy and a Night Breed's don't feel any different from a graveyard's…' Kagome thought as she took a seat on the couch that was set across from her brother.

Rubbing her eyes that hurt a little from lack of sleep, Kagome sighed once again before replying to the two before her, "I'm sorry guys… it's just… even though I know it's a part of Shido to disappear every once in a while, I don't think he's ever been gone this long… and without a feeding either. I can't help if I feel worried about the situation… especially when he was chasing after the Breed we confronted."

"Its okay, Kagome… Shido-Ní-san's bound to show up sometime." Souta tried to reassure.

Kagome smiled thankfully at her little brother.

For summer vacation, Souta arrived the week before and she told him of her changes. Thankfully, he took her changes a lot better than she thought. The boy was practically jumping around in excitement and after he had calmed, Kagome could tell that he was relieved that she didn't die.

Now she felt much closer to her little brother than ever, and even started to help him channeling his energy make barriers like he did when that Night Breed attacked their home and also channel his energy into proper ofudas. Despite that she wasn't thinking of taking him with her on her and Shido's hunts for Night Breeds, she still thought it would be safe to teach him what she could so he could protect himself from any supernatural beings that want to do him harm.

Before Kagome could speak, she heard the door open before hearing Yayoi speak, "All too true, Souta-kun. Shido's known to leave for days at a time before he pops back up." When Kagome turned to her, and Yayoi stated, "It's time for your feeding Kagome."

Even though Kagome nodded, she noticed Souta's curious expression before she realized, "Ah, that's right. Souta, you've never seen me feed on blood…" she then went to explaining "Yayoi-san serves as me and Shido's willing donor. She willingly offers her blood to us in exchange for helping her out in her cases when there's a threat of a nasty Night Breed on the loose."

Blinking somewhat confused, Souta asked, "Offers, how?"

The three women around him blinked in unison before Guni hinted, "Kid… from everything you've read and watched about vampires, where on a person's body does that vampire bite the most?"

"From the neck?"

As Guni nodded, Kagome went into detail, "Souta… Yayoi basically allows us to drink from her neck. Our fangs puncture the skin and the jugular and that's how we get the blood."

As this sunk in, Souta's eyes widened while a light blush dusted his cheeks, "So old fashion 'I'm Dracula I've come to drink your blood/make you my bride' sorta thing?"

This caused Yayoi to chuckle, amused with the boy's choice of words before answering, "Yes, in a nutshell, although minus the 'make you my bride' part. So if you're queasy about blood or the thought of your sister drinking blood, it'd be best not to look or to set out to get something to eat since it's already midday."

The boy looked between the two females, having an internal debate before admitting with his cheeks still dusted pink, "As curious as I am to see… I know it'll be a lot different from what I see in movies." Standing while setting Luna on the couch, Souta went to the closet, digging through his duffle bag in search for his wallet. Once he found it, he slipped it into his pocket before heading to the door and saying, "I'll leave Né-chan to her meal as I get my own. Be back in a few!" And with that, the young boy left out the door before closing it behind him.

A silence dragged on before Kagome sighed once again and almost groaned out sarcastically, "Ah, the lovely moments of puberty. I'm so glad my uncle's there for him should Souta have any questions while he's going through those changes."

Chuckling at the teen vampire, Yayoi spoke as she undid her chocker, "Ah yes. And before you know it, he's going to start getting curious about the female body and, if too embarrassed to ask an adult, will surf the internet for porn to quell that curiosity."

The older woman couldn't hold back her laughter as Kagome's appalled expression was directed at her. But Yayoi doubted Souta would do anything like that, considering he was pretty mature for his age. 'Especially considering how Kagome told me he's had a girlfriend since he was in the fourth grade.'

What Yayoi said to her… Kagome couldn't help but feel dread and horrified at the concept of those facts. Sure, she always wanted Souta to live with her and such but she never really completely gave it thought should he go through his Puberty Blues, especially when she didn't think she would have any male adults for him to ask those kinds of questions to.

So yeah, she was most glad that she suggested that Souta live with their Uncle and Aunt when the two adults were a high school Health Teacher and a nurse at a local hospital in Kyoto.

Coming back to herself, Kagome finally spoke while trying to get those particular thoughts of her brother out of her head, "Please, Yayoi-san… let's drop the subject before my imagination runs in the wrong direction about my brother's future." At the older woman and Guni's laughs, she gave a halfhearted glare at them before asking if she can start drinking. "Besides, a part of me is just glad that my aunt is a nurse and my uncle's high school health teacher."

With one final chuckle, Yayoi apologized while trying to relax, "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. It's just the look on your face was just too funny not to laugh at."

Pausing in her leaning, Kagome pouted, "Well excuse me for not looking forward to telling Souta what it means to be male when I haven't had an official boyfriend yet…"

With that, Kagome continued to lean in before gently biting down on Yayoi's offered neck. As soon the miko-vampire's fangs punctured the older woman's flesh, Yayoi gave a soft grunt at the pain. As the pain almost instantly ebbed, she let out a soft moan as she allowed Kagome to drink her fill.

Despite admitting that Yayoi's blood had an attractive mature flavor to it, Kagome, at the beginning, was always hesitant to feed from Yayoi. She guess it was from the fact that she was a woman or something along those lines but Shido always told her that since she was a newborn, she would feel a bit uncomfortable in drinking blood on her own. It was why at the start of their vampiric years, Vampires must always keep their fledglings close to them until they're comfortable enough to hunt or drink blood on their own.

'Like how a mother predator always keeps her cubs close and try to teach them all she can…' Kagome thought as she continued to drink before she heard Yayoi gave an unreadable whimper, making her pull back and worriedly asked, "I'm sorry! That didn't hurt, did it?"

Yayoi gave a soft smile before shrugging the teen's worries off, "No, its fine. Go on ahead."

After moments later of not feeling Kagome continue her feeding, Yayoi asked, "Did you have enough?"

"Despite that I'm starting to get use to feeding on my own, I'm too worried about Shido missing to even be that hungry." Kagome said truthfully. Whenever Kagome was worried or depressed about something, her appetite would always decrease.

While straightening her self up and putting her chocker back on, Yayoi did her best ease Kagome's worries, "Remember, Kagome-chan, no matter how long he disappears, Shido always comes back, even if he has to crawl or drag his body home."

Even if Kagome wanted to laugh at the little humorous jab at Shido, she just couldn't help but be unsure as she combed her fingers through her bangs before speaking, "Still… it's been three days since we last heard from him… if this keeps up without a feeding, Shido won't survive very long…"

Leaning forward and grasping Kagome's hand in a sisterly manner, Yayoi reassured, "Don't worry so much… I have some men keeping a lookout for him even as we speak. If any of them spot him, they'll call me right away. Okay?"

With a reluctant nod, Kagome was silent before asking, "They're also keeping an eye out for the man we were pursuing that night, right?"

Yayoi nodded in confirmation before Guni popped up next to Kagome, "Well, while we wait for that call about Shido, why don't you get some rest Kagome? You haven't been sleeping much and Souta's starting to worry about you."

Stepping back to sit where Souta was previously sitting and allowing Luna to crawl onto her lap, Kagome replied as she started to comb her fingers through the feline's fur, "But I can't help but feel that I wasn't much help to him, even with what powers I can control. I mean, I can still summon and control my miko energy, but when it comes to my vampiric ones… I'm so horrible that it's embarrassing."

Guni and Yayoi were both silent before the human woman spoke in a serious manner, "Although I'm worried about Shido as well, I'm more worried about the little girl you told me of. With three days having already passed, I'm worried about her condition without any food or water."

"So am I… she looked so young; no older than eleven at most." Kagome pointed out before her brows furrowed, "but I can't help but feel… like I've seen her somewhere before…"

"You recognized her?" Guni asked curiously.

"Yeah… but I don't know from where or when…"

Before any more questions could be asked, the door opened before Souta walked in with a pizza box in his hands and his eyes clenched shut. Once he blindly shut the door behind him, he asked with cheeks dusted with a light blush, "Is it safe? No bloody, _Yuri_-anything going on still?"

The three females just laughed before Kagome assured, "Yes, Souta. It's safe to open your eyes. I finished feeding some time ago."

To make sure his sister wasn't pulling his leg, Souta cracked open one eye and looked around. Seeing that Kagome and Yayoi were sitting across from each other as Guni flitted her way to where Luna was sitting on Kagome's lap so she could play with her, Souta let out a sigh of relief before coming up to sit beside Yayoi and setting his Pizza on the coffee table.

Kagome shook her head at her brother's antics before Yayoi asked her, "You said that you probably know who the girl from that night was, right? The one that the Night Breed snatched up…" at Kagome's nod, she offered, "If you saw her in the cemetery that late at night, there's a chance that she's a runaway and may be reported missing. I'll bring a laptop from HQ that's wirelessly linked to our database of missing persons and allow you to look through it and see if she's in there."

"Alright… I'll be here. But as soon as the sun sets completely, I'm heading out to search for him myself."

Knowing that Kagome was serious, Yayoi nodded. As she stood, the NOS woman didn't forget to ruffle Souta's hair before stealing a slice of his pizza. Ignoring his protests with an amused smile, Yayoi turned to Kagome once again, "I'll try asking one of my co-workers if I can borrow one of the work laptops to bring over so you can look at the missing persons files and such. With luck, I'll be able to bring it over by this evening. But until then…" She then turned to Souta and saying teasingly, "Thanks for the slice, boy. I'll pay you back sometime." And with a wink, she left the office as she bit into her slice.

After she was gone, Souta set his pizza down and wiped his hand before he went to work at straightening his hair again. His sister chuckled at his antics before stealing the smallest slice of the pie while sharing part of it with Guni.

Whether Souta complained or not about her stealing a slice as well, Kagome didn't hear him as she looked out the window hoping the day would pass much faster so she could try looking for Shido.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Later that evening as the sun was almost completely set, Yayoi returned to the office with the laptop she promised and went to the desk before setting it up and opening it. Once turned on, Yayoi took a seat in Shido's chair and started typing, asking Kagome once again about the features of the human the breed possessed.

While this was happening and Kagome standing next to Yayoi, Souta was on one of the couches, playing with Luna using a Tinsel Teaser with a Crinkle Fish with feathers at the end of the durable strings.

A picture of a man in his thirties and with glasses appeared on the screen with his personal information; his height, weight, age, etc. before Yayoi spoke, "Ozaki Koji, age thirty-four. He was reported missing four days ago. Is this the man you and Shido were chasing?"

"Yeah, that's him alright." Kagome confirmed before Guni spoke thoughtfully on Kagome's shoulder, "I guess that Night Breed possessed him by chance during those four days."

Turning to the older woman, Kagome asked, "Was there anything on the girl when you stopped by HQ?"

"There's nothing about her so far…"

"Maybe she's not from around here?" Guni asked.

Contemplating on what she remembered about the girl, the miko-vampire replied, "Still, runaway or not, it's strange for a girl her age to be out that late at night."

Unable to help but listen in, Souta spoke up, "but even if there was a chance she's not from the area, wouldn't the database be able to find her just by typing in her description and making a regional search among the police data of missing persons?" When the three females looked at him curiously, the boy added, "I… watch a lot of Forensic science shows, especially ones online from America."

"It's not that simple…" Yayoi answered, sitting back in her seat, "despite we're going by her age and description, we're also going by an approximation of how long she may have went missing. From there, it's a slow search for her identity. It's not as easy as looking into the criminal database."

As Souta mulled over Yayoi's answer, Kagome also added, "And it's also a bit harder since there's not even a case file of her disappearance. Not to mention we're on a time limit in finding not only her but Shido as well."

Closing the laptop, Yayoi agreed, "She's right. Despite that Shido's older than Kagome by centuries; he's still no different from a newborn vampire if he goes without feeding for too long. And if the girl's still alive, she'll be in danger if she's still with Shido."

"So we'll have to find them both quick before something bad happens to one of them or even both…" Souta concluded as his face became etched with worry.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Meanwhile, sometime after daybreak the next day, Shido was sitting at the bottom of the well with the Breed pinned to the wall by his Blood Sword. Next to him the little girl he was trying to save from the night breed was now conscious and awake with her knees brought up to her chest.

Shido was out of ideas on how to get them out. Calling for help didn't work with all the heavy machinery working above. He tried climbing out of the well but the walls were too steep for him to climb out himself, much less with a little girl.

'I'm sure Kagome's worried sick by now…' Shido thought, 'No doubt she's not eating properly because of it…'

His face soon set into a slight frown, 'if only I had taken that tracking talisman she made for me before I had given chase.' As soon as he made this thought, he spotted a cell phone peeking out from the breed's breast pocket. Taking a glance at the breed that little girl next to him before cautiously looking to the breed that was seemingly out cold from the pain his sword probably caused while embedded into its shoulder.

Once he was certain that it wouldn't wake, Shido carefully crawled to the breed so as not to alert it as the girl watched curiously yet apprehensively.

'If I can just get that phone, I can be able to call Yayoi or even Kagome…' Shido thought as he carefully reached out for the phone. But it seemed Lady Fortune decided not to play favorites for him as the phone began to ring and woke the Night Breed while alerting him of the vampire's presence so close to him.

Not wanting to let this one chance of getting help quick, Shido dove for the cell phone but was kicked back by the Night breed before it crushed the cell phone, muttering, "I can't even let my guard down for one second…"

Seeing his only way of contacting Yayoi or Kagome, Shido clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in frustration as he glared at the Breed that destroyed his chance of getting him and the little out of the well.

Hours later, night had already fallen. Within their pit of a prison that was a dried up but somewhat dank well, Shido was resting in his spot against the stone wall opposite of where the Night Breed was pinned. Next to him, the little girl leaned against the vampire, hoping to get a little warm up while silently keeping to her thoughts.

From the opposite wall, the Night breed watched without notice, mulling over how to not only get free from the sword that was painfully pinning him to the wall but to also get out of the well and leaving the two before him to rot. And seeing as how the little girl was still young, he was willing to go out on a limb at, if he played the part right and sounded convincing enough, she would do what she could to help him.

With that plan in mind, the Night Breed smirked for a moment before it spoke to her, catching her attention, "Hey… Are you hurt?" When she tried to ignore him, he continued to speak, "I owe you an apology, I didn't mean to get you into this mess." She glanced at him at the sincerity in his voice, "It couldn't be helped. I didn't want to abandon this body that I went through so much trouble to find. I just wanted so much to be alive… and to be talking to you like another living being."

The night breed grunted in pain, grasping at the Blood Sword embedded into its shoulder, making the girl look at him with concern.

'Just a little more… and just maybe…' the night breed thought before he spoke again, his voice reflecting the pain that was actually in its shoulder, "This thing hurts so much I can barely stand it. I just wanted to be alive and be able to be in the sun like everyone else." After giving the sword a few hard tugs, the night breed looked to the little girl and asked, "Please… could you do me a favor and pull this out? You have no idea painful it is…"

The Night Breed gave his false acting a nudge more, "If you can pull this out for me, I'll be able to help you." As the girl started to look hesitant, he added, "I can get us out of this well in no time. It's not too hard… all you have to do is yank it out as hard as you can."

At the sound of a droplet hitting water, Shido awoke at not feeling the girl by his side and saw her standing in front of the night breed, tugging at his Blood Sword that was keep the Night Breed at bay. He called out to the girl for her to stop but it was already too late. She managed to tug it out, allowing it to dissolve into its liquid form.

As the Night Breed began to laugh, Shido stood, preparing any attack it would make toward him or the child.

"I ought to be ashamed… being pinned by something that even a child could pull out!" The Night Breed spoke before standing.

At the sight of it transforming, the little girl back away before Shido pulled her to get behind him as the Night Breed made a threat to kill them. When the Night Breed set to attack, Shido was unable to dodge as it grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground without letting go.

He was so weak right now after going on without blood for almost three complete days now that he wasn't able to move quickly enough. As he struggled to get the Night Breed to release him from its stranglehold, strangling his neck, Shido didn't hear a word it said.

And as if fate decided to be merciful, the sun moved to shine down into the well, burning the Night Breed and releasing Shido from its hold long enough to get out of the sun's light, leaving the breed to burn in agony before he relinquished its monstrous form and into the form of the meat sack it acquired.

As quickly as the sun came, it disappeared as the sound of thunder was heard from above and rain started to pour.

Shido looked up to the opening, not worried about the breed now that it was weak from the burns it gained just moments before. With the sun being so high in the cloudless sky and right over the opening of the well, Shido knew that it had to be around noon. And with the rains' arrival, he knew Kagome would most likely try to look for him without the sun hindering her despite what immunity she had to it.

'Please Kagome… find me…' Shido thought before looking to the girl that was now in his protection. 'I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last…'

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Above ground, Kagome was walking the streets she and Shido last took while in pursuit of the Night Breed, an umbrella over her head to keep her dry from the rain while Souta walked next to her with his own umbrella, both Higurashi siblings keeping an eye out in hopes of finding the light haired vampire.

As soon as the rain started to fall, Kagome thought it would be best to try and retrace her steps to where she had lost sight of Shido. Souta, wanting to be useful, decided to go with her to help her look for his idol.

"Is this where you and Shido-ní-san were separated?" Souta asked, taking notice of the cemetery that was just over the fence and a hedge. Across the street, he took notice of a line of trees.

Kagome released a sigh as they came to a stop before answering, "Yeah. I lost him after a truck drove by. He may have disappeared beyond the line of trees but since I'm still new to Yokohama, I still don't know some of the areas very well."

"But can't you sense him out? Since, whether dead or not, you can still sense auras… and you did say that even a vampire has its own aura."

"I know but I can't seem to sense him in this area. He may be farther than my range can reach or…" Kagome trailed off, wondering about something but again couldn't be too sure since she didn't know the area enough.

As soon as she set that aside, the thought of the girl that was taken came to her again.

'I'm certain that I had seen her before…' Looking to Souta, Kagome suggested, "Let's head back to the office."

"Huh? But aren't we gonna still look for Shido-ní?"

"We will but there's something that's been nagging at me about the girl that was taken. And to know why, I'll need to look at all the missing files that are in the database. Not to mention, if my hunch is true, I'll need my journals to confirm it." She replied, turning her heel to make her wake back.

Still a little lost, Souta followed before asking, "Journals? You mean the ones that you record of every being you've met and your travels?"

"Yeah, they also keep record of the people I've met whose species are new to me. For them, I only record certain traits of theirs so I could look them up when I make a trip home. But because how Inuyasha is never patient enough to even allow me some decent time to myself, I was never even able to look anything up about what I've written and only allowed to come home for school and exams."

"You think you wrote something about the girl? Do you think she's a demon?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to check it out."

Once the two of them made it back to Shido's office with Yayoi there waiting for them, Kagome had set her umbrella aside and went straight to her vampiric sire's desk and went to the laptop before getting to work on searching through all the available missing children's files.

Leaning over the younger girl's shoulder, Yayoi noticed the files she was looking through and asked, "You're looking through the files again? You said the girl couldn't be any older than eleven so why are you looking through files that are older than ten years?"

"Like I told Souta, I have a hunch. Not to mention, a part of me knows I've seen that girl before… but I don't think in this era. There's a great chance she's a lot older than she appears." Kagome answered as she started looking through files that were filed almost fifteen years ago.

Yayoi's brows furrowed slightly as Guni mimicked her expression before the pixie asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've come across quite a few beings whose bodies age a lot slower than humans, especially a rare number of humans that somehow stop growing altogether. So it wouldn't surprise me if that girl is a lot older than what her appearance portrays." Before they could make any replies, the laptop beeped. "Aha! Found her!"

At this, Souta came up to her and looked over her shoulder with Yayoi and Guni before Kagome the mouse a click, making the picture of the girl enlarge with her information appearing to the side.

"Are you sure it's her?" Souta asked.

"No doubt in my mind. This is definitely her." Kagome replied before her eyes zeroed in on the girl's name and recognition filled her mind. 'Shurei…?'

"But this file is…" Yayoi trailed off before Kagome stood from her seat and went to the shelf Shido gave her to set her books in and took out one of her journals. As she came to her second journal after finding nothing in her first, Kagome found a passage that became very familiar to her as memories of when she wrote this certain passage came to her.

Snapping the journal closed, she turned to her brother and friends, "Let's go. We need to find Shido fast."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Back in the well, Shido was doing what he could to not only keep the girl in his care dry but also doing what he could to bring her fever down while also trying hard to ignore the night breed that kept egging him to drink the child's blood to not only quench his thirst but also save the girl from dying from pneumonia.

This moment brought back memories of when he brought back the child of a loved one he held dear only to lose her because she didn't want to be separated from her mother. He had never forgiven himself, believing he had killed that precious child twice; first from allowing his hunger control him and changing her in hopes of saving her, and second… by not stopping her from throwing her self into the sunlight where she instantly turned to ash.

Since then, he kept his vow of never turning a child… or anyone for that matter. It was one of the many reasons why he was hesitant of changing Kagome when she was dying. And even today, he feared that she would hate him for granting her eternity. There wasn't a day or night that went by when he didn't think about that.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he realized that the rain had stopped and was now evening with dark cloud hanging overhead.

Ignoring the Night Breed's words about drinking the girl's blood, Shido wrapped her in his jacket before hefting her onto his back, muttering to himself as he stood, "I will not make the same mistake ever again… never again!" With that, he bit his finger and summoned another Blood Sword before poising it to over the Night Breed as if to kill it.

As much as he wanted to finish the Night Breed quickly, Shido knew that the child had to come first, so rather than bringing his blood blade down on the creature, he turned to the wall behind him and started digging into the stone.

Even when the Night breed demanded if he lost his mind, Shido's only reply to it was, "You're forgetting a third alternative, which will not only spare me and this girl but also help us get out of this well!"

And with another stab into the now broken and chipped stone, Shido witnessed water gushing from the wall before bringing his blade high again and giving one last strong to allow more water come pouring out at a fast rate, rapidly filling the well with water and allowing him to swim to the ladder that was hanging overhead.

After grabbing hold of the ladder, Shido began to climb without looking back for the Night Breed, too focused on trying to get the girl and his self out of the well. Once he was out, he rested the girl against the well before doing the same for himself, exhausted from the entire ordeal. But before he could even relax, the Night Breed shot out from the well and shot at him to attack.

It was at the sound of a gun being shot and a bullet pierced through the Breed's flesh before in disintegrated into nothing. Before him, running to him were Yayoi, Kagome, and Souta with Guni gliding along side them calling out his name.

Not stopping until she was right next to him, Kagome knelt before him as he rested his back again the well once again, asking worriedly, "Shido, are you hurt?"

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Shido instantly felt guilty for making her worry so much. As she was telling him how worried sick she was, the lavender-haired vampire leaned against her. As he listened to the slow beat of her heart and felt her arms wrap around him, Shido almost instantly went lax when he took in her scent as he assured her, "I'm alight, Kagome… I'm sorry I made you worry."

At hearing his apology, it was all Kagome could do to keep her self from crying in relief before she tightened her hold around him with her nose almost buried in his soft tresses, muttering softly to him, "Baka…" Her only reply was a soft chuckle from the man she held in her arms before he rested a gentle hand on her arm.

The picture the two vampires made was enough to have Souta smiling softly at seeing the hints of budding feelings forming between the two while Guni flapped her wings beside him.

Tiredly lifting himself from Kagome's embrace, Shido requested, "Yayoi, take the girl to the hospital."

The moment was cut short when they heard Yayoi cock her gun, aiming at the unconscious girl that sat next to Shido. The vampire was at a loss of why she was aiming her weapon at a child.

Seeing this, Kagome held her hand out, "Yayoi, Wait!"

"Both of you, get away from her!" The NOS woman ordered. "That girl was reported missing no less than thirty years ago! She hasn't changed a bit from her old photo on file."

"Of course she hasn't changed, Yayoi, it's because she's not human! But I'm still asking you not to shoot her!" Kagome raised her voice slightly. Even when seeing the woman's slightly curious gaze, Kagome moved to sit next to the unconscious girl before saying calmly, "Please wake up, Shurei-san. We know who and what you are. You can stop this game now."

"Kagome…?" Souta voiced, pretty confused of what was going on.

"What's going on, Kagome? How do you know her?" Shido asked, just as lost as the younger Higurashi sibling.

"I know who this girl is because I met five hundred years ago." Kagome confessed, keeping her eyes on the face of the 'child' in front of her, "But even then, when I first met her, she was already a little over twenty years old."

"You mean she's…?" Shido trailed off, almost hesitant to finish his sentence.

After this was said, the girl, 'Shurei' woke up before looking to them with glowing golden eyes and a malicious looking smile that revealed a pair of sharp fangs. As she started to stand, Kagome continued to look at her calmly as the others looked on apprehensively.

With a soft laugh that strangely reflected how old she was, 'Shurei' spoke, "Reported missing? You never know what might give you away these days." Her glowing eyes then slid over to Kagome, "Though I must say, I'm very surprised to see such a familiar face after five hundred years of living in this body. Tell me, Priestess, how long ago did you become one of us?"

Giving a upturn of her lips, Kagome stood as she answered, "As strange as it may sound, I've only been turned several months ago." Seeing the curiosity in her cold eyes, Kagome explained, "Long story short, Shurei-san, I was born in this era before I was pulled into the Sengoku era when I met you. When we first met, I had no idea vampires really existed, let alone what one's aura felt like. And since our meeting was so brief when you helped me claim back that Jewel shard, I never got to memorize you aura and was only given your name."

"I see… that explain quite a few things I had wondered about after meeting you, especially when concerning your clothes during that time." Shurei voiced softly, finding it a little ironic.

Remembering the missing child report, Kagome asked, "May I ask how a Missing Persons' file was made for you?"

An amused light entered Shurei's eyes before she answered, "Believe me, my dear, living as long as I have and not able to change my childish appearance can be very boring and also a little lonely. That sweet couple who reported me missing were just one of the many temporary families that adopted me over the years and I spend a short few years with. If I stay with them any longer and they notice that I haven't changed a day compared to when they first adopted me."

Shurei's eyes then turned to Shido who still looked confused at her and Kagome's interaction but still kept his guard up before the smaller vampire spoke, "For what it's worth, I thank you for the fabulous show. I hope we meet again, my dear young vampire, especially considering that you are the sire to this child here."

Though Shido was going to say something, Shurei began to float away with an innocent laugh that sounded very dark. Before she disappeared from their sight, she said this one last thing in parting, _"__Please __take __care__ of__ your __fledgling,__ my __young__ vampire.__ Fore__ many __desire __what__ she__ currently__ possesses.__" _

Her last words not only echoed within their minds and through the night, but also had Souta ask what was on everyone's mind, "What did she mean by that? Is she talking about the jewel?"

"I don't think so. I made certain that the jewel would never be used again. All that's left of it is the dull shell of what it use to be with no powers to grant." Kagome replied.

Shido's eyes furrowed as he stared into the darkness where Shurei vanished before looking up to the sky to the clouds part and reveal a full moon. As he continued to stare, he thought, 'could this have to do… with Kagome being so much more different from other vampires… one that can walk in the daylight?"

* * *

Finally! I'm finished! XDD Hope you guys enjoyed this, even though it may sound rushed in some parts.

Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukah, and many other holidays that come with the month of December XD

Like I had said at the beginning, this chapter was for DeathNoteMaker as her Christmas present since I wasn't able to post it on her birthday in August^^;;

Keep your eyes peeled for any other updates from me. I plan to update not only my LoTR xover "First a Jewel of Four Souls, Now a Ring of Power" but also I'll be posting a new oneshot that I promised Kotei-Heika, authoress of the Kyo Kara Maoh xover "Shades of Black" XD


End file.
